New Revolution 3: Reawakening
by Bandi-cute
Summary: Isabella is facing a deadly illness that is threatening to destroy her, and it's up to Crash and Crunch to find the cure.  In doing so, they need to travel undercover to the US and to stay incognito, the two bandicoots must adopt very unique disguises...
1. Prologue: Dust

**New Revolution 3:**

_Reawakening_

**Prologue- Dust**

_1 Year Previous_

Alexander Chambers considered himself to be a patient man. He always gave his underlings more than enough time to complete their assignments. However, he didn't believe in extensions. Extensions were offered to substandard employees, and inferior minions were something he had no use for. That was why he was rather irritated when he received a call that one of his operatives was six hours late reporting back. Such carelessness was never to be tolerated.

Chambers sat behind his desk, brushing a few spots of dust from the shimmering surface. He was waiting now for his agents to deliver his foolish underling to his office, where he would personally lecture the inefficient simpleton that such acts were not acceptable and required repercussion. As he waited, he turned to face the little bed where his greatest ally sat contently in his place at his side. Chambers grinned, and laced his fingers together.

"Well Cyril, it appears we have to teach yet another of our subordinates that there is a certain standard to be expected. Late arrivals are bad for business, wouldn't you say?"

Cyril bared his teeth, and hissed. Chambers smiled. He always appreciated his tiger snake's intuition; the reptile always seemed in tune with Chambers' mood. He was the most loyal companion Chambers ever had, and perhaps the only creature he truly cared about. Chambers reached into his desk and pulled out a pistol. He then proceeded to polish the slick surface of his choice firearm.

"Shall we hear his excuses, or should we dispose of him swiftly? I don't know about you, but I am not entirely in the mood to listen to the gibbering of an imbecile."

Cyril did not seem to object to Chambers' idea, but he supposed it was only fair to give the man a moment to explain himself. After his brief explanation, Chambers would kill him. He waited for only a few more minutes before his telephone rang. Chambers leaned forward and picked up the receiver.

"Send him in." He said in clipped tones, and then slammed the phone down.

The door eased open, and a frightened man was pushed roughly into his office. The man stumbled for a moment before he caught his footing, and then he stood as still as a statue before Chambers' desk. Chambers regarded him with a collected expression.

"Mr. Daley, is it? Please have a seat."

Chambers gestured toward the chair on the opposite side of his desk. Daley didn't move at once, and so Chambers waited until the man recovered from his period of petrifaction. He did, eventually, and slipped carefully into the plush red seat. Chambers cleared his throat, and began.

"I am afraid I have been informed that your previous mission was rather lax in its execution, Mr. Daley. Perhaps you would be willing to tell me exactly why you decided it would be prudent to forgo my orders and complete your assignment on your own time? I do very much hope that you have a good explanation."

Daley swallowed. He was extremely nervous, and for good reason. After all, Chambers had killed men for far less than what this insubordinate fool had done. Finally, after doing what he could to compose himself, Daley began his account.

"I understand your anger with me, Mr. Chambers, but I swear that I possessed a justifiable reason for-"

Daley stopped himself midsentence. As soon as he began to speak, Cyril slithered from his perch near the desk and headed directly for Daley's shaking body. One thing Cyril enjoyed above all was responding to the fear of an individual. He had very keen senses. Sweat poured from Daley's forehead as Cyril coiled around his arm, flicking his forked tongue every now and again. Chambers addressed the man with a smile.

"Continue, please, Mr. Daley. Don't mind Cyril. He has never yet bitten anyone that has not deserved punishment. On that note, I hope you have a sound excuse for blatantly ignoring a direct order."

Daley trembled with fear, but he continued on a similar track on which he started. He took a shuddering breath.

"Mr. Chambers, you ordered me to drill for ore using intelligence gathered from the government, and I promise you, sir, that that is what I set out to do."

"Glad to hear that." Chambers scoffed sarcastically.

"However, after days of searching the area for ore, my equipment picked up on something very extraordinary. I believed I had time to investigate, and I did. What I found was something amazing. A compound that has never been discovered before."

"And what is this compound?" Chambers asked, losing his patience.

Daley paused, and then glanced at the snake at his arm.

"I…have a sample that I can show you. It's in my pocket."

Chambers offered a dismissive wave.

"Produce it, by all means. If you make a move that is less than admirable, Cyril will not hesitate to fill your veins with venom. I would tread very carefully."

Daley used extremely slow movements to reach into his pocket, and pulled out a handkerchief. Chambers snorted in amusement. There was no way on earth that Daley possessed something in that napkin more valuable than the ore he was meant to collect. Without waiting for the man to show it to him, Chambers reached for his gun.

"I've had enough of this, Mr. Daley. Farewell."

However, before Chambers even had time to lift his pistol, Daley opened the handkerchief and poured the contents onto the desk. Chambers froze, his eyes fixed upon the incredible sight. It was violet dust, as fine as granulated sugar. That would not have been so impressive at first glance, however, there was one detail that interested Chambers greatly. It was glowing. Chambers leaned toward the compound.

"What exactly is this?" He demanded.

Daley shook his head.

"I haven't yet had a chance to do a thorough test, but it seems to omit some kind of molecular energy. If we could collect more of it, I believe it could be more valuable than tritium."

Chambers liked the sound of that. He sat back in his chair, and snapped his fingers. Cyril released Daley from his hold, and slithered away. Chambers tapped his chin. There was much to consider in such a proposition. He leaned forward.

"I believe we might overlook your past infringement, Mr. Daley. How long do you think it would take you to collect more of this compound?"

"Perhaps a few months, sir." Daley said, seeming a little more at ease now that his life was no longer being threatened.

Chambers nodded, and leaned back in his chair.

"Take what time you need, Mr. Daley. I want more of this, spare no expense. Keep me informed of every action. Now go."

Mr. Daley rose out of his seat, and rushed out of the room as fast as he could without actually running. Chambers felt a smile curl across his lips. He studied the glowing crystal pieces, and then lifted Cyril into his arms. He rubbed the snake's head with two fingers, chuckling happily to himself.

"It looks like we've finally found it, Cyril. I have a feeling that once we learn how to harness the power of this compound, we will be the most powerful organization in the world. How gratifying."

Cyril hissed in contentment, and Chambers spent the rest of the afternoon contemplating exactly the extreme power his new discovery would bring.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Well, I finally started posting my new story! It's about time too. I hope I'll be able to keep up on the updates, but I'm optimistic. I'm having a great time writing this story, and I hope that both returning readers and new readers will enjoy it:) As always, reviews are always appreciated, and I hope you have as much fun reading the story as I had writing it:)_

_~Bandi-cute~ _


	2. Chapter 1: A Born Tackler

**Chapter 1- A Born Tackler**

Crash Bandicoot was looking forward to sitting back and having another do-nothing day of relaxation. He wandered over a jungle path, somewhere between the house and the beach. He yawned, wondering where his sleep-radar would lead him. Yesterday he spent a glorious several hours resting on the branch of a tree, but when he woke up he was so stiff he could hardly bend over to pick up a wamba fruit. He didn't want to face that again. He was contemplating choosing either a patch of clover or beside the river when he heard a noise.

It was not loud. In fact, it was hardly a noise at all. However, it made Crash's ears twitch, which always tended to mean that the small noise that didn't sound like a noise, was actually, in truth, something that deserved immediate attention. Crash continued moving warily, keeping his concentration focused behind him. He could still hear the noise, and now it was getting louder. Crash furrowed his brow, completely at a loss. Then, he faced forward and felt his mouth drop in shock.

It was too late to avoid the full impact of the charging creature. Crash cringed, preparing for the collision. He grunted as he was struck full in the solar plexus, and tumbled back with the strength of the blow. It didn't help that he caught his heel on a root, and he tripped and fell directly onto his back. He lay there for a moment, and then exhaled a slow and exhausted breath.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be off your leash?"

Little Ailyn was sitting directly upon Crash's stomach, a large and satisfied smile on her face.

"Morning, Uncle Crash." She greeted happily.

Although Ailyn was only a year old, she had developed very quickly and had hardly any limits to what she was able to do. She could already talk and walk, and, to Crash's utmost annoyance, tackle. She swiveled her head, and called out to somewhere out in the brush.

"How was that, daddy?"

Crash growled in anger as Crunch stepped out from behind a tree, laughing heartily.

"That was perfect sweetheart. You're getting better. Just remember to bend your knees a little more before you jump and next time you'll knock Uncle Crash right out of his shoes."

Ailyn giggled, and then hopped up. Crash remained on his back for a few more moments, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry about me. I guess I'll just lay here until the ambulance arrives."

However, neither Ailyn nor Crunch paid any attention to him. Ailyn hopped over to her dad, her black curls bouncing along behind her. She took a strong stance in front of her dad and held up two fingers.

"I'll jump two times harder next time."

Crash groaned.

"Please don't."

Crunch snickered and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Sounds good, honey. Why don't you head back to the house? See if Mom made anything for breakfast."

"'Kay." Ailyn said as she started down the path to her home. As she passed Crash, who was still lying on his back, she gave him a cheeky grin.

"Bye, Uncle Crash."

"Tootles, kid. If there's any breakfast to be had, be sure you save some for me."

Ailyn offered a nod, and with that she turned on her heel and started in the direction of the house. As soon as she was out of sight, Crash groaned as he hoisted himself up to a seated position. He regarded Crunch with an expression that illustrated his lack of amusement.

"You know, it's sweet and all that you're teaching her how to take things down with impressive force, but do you always have to use me as the target?"

Crunch smiled with a hint of deviousness behind his toothy grin.

"Well, she's still little. She needs to go after slow moving things, and, let's face it, that description pretty much sums you up."

"Hah, hah." Crash muttered sarcastically as he eased himself to his feet. "She is pretty strong though, isn't she?"

"She brags about being stronger than most of her friends." Crunch agreed.

Crash supposed that strength would be one of the top genes Crunch would have handed down to his offspring, which was strange considering Ailyn didn't receive any DNA from Crunch. It was never openly discussed, but it was common knowledge among Crash, Coco and Aku that Crunch was not Ailyn's biological father. The true identity of that character remained a mystery. However, although Crash would never share the information with anyone, he figured he could probably make an accurate guess. After all, considering Tawna's past history, along with Ailyn's jet black hair and sometimes aggressive nature, Crash was probably the only one who knew besides Tawna herself.

However, it didn't matter an iota who the other half of Ailyn's genes belonged to. Crunch was Ailyn's father, which was the only thing that mattered, really. Crash had been a little unsure about Crunch's jump to fatherhood, considering the disciplined, no-nonsense bandicoot was far from having a warm and fuzzy personality. However, as soon as Ailyn was born Crunch experienced an incredible transformation. He turned into a macho goofball. He would do anything to entertain his daughter, and if he was in a sour mood, it took only a smile out of her to soften him again. It freaked Crash out, at first, but thankfully Crunch's soppiness only revealed itself in front of his family. With Crash, Crunch was more or less the same as he'd ever been. At first, Crash was pleased by this, but, after witnessing how cordial Crunch could be, was second guessing his feelings.

Bored with thinking, Crash found a wamba fruit lying upon the ground and expertly flicked it up with his toe and caught it in one hand. He then proceeded to fleck off the specs of dust before enjoying a large bite.

"So how are you guys doing in your new place?" Crash asked through a mouthful. "It didn't fall down yet?"

Crunch snorted irritably.

"It's fine. I think you forget that although you built that little hut you live in, the only reason it's still standing is because of my repairs."

"You keep thinking that." Crash said with a grin. "If it makes you feel good about yourself."

That got another rise out of Crunch, which Crash took as a small success. It was much more difficult to ruffle Crunch's feathers, which made it even more rewarding when he had a chance to do it. A few months ago, a rather large change had taken place since Ailyn's arrival. Crunch had moved out of the hut where he had lived with Crash and Coco for the past few years and went off to build a home for his new family. Of course, Coco had assured Crunch that it would be no trouble if they stayed, but Crash hadn't been too keen on that. After days of suffering through Ailyn's bloodcurdling wails, Crash was desperate for some peace and quiet. So Crunch took it upon himself to locate a suitable location to build his new home. He chose a large tree overlooking the ocean, and Crash, after viewing the site, was filled with instant jealousy. Although he would never say it to his face, Crash had to admit that Crunch was quite the builder. The house wrapped itself around the massive tree, nested comfortably within the branches. He even thought of surrounding every patio with guardrails so that Ailyn didn't wander off an edge. It was the perfect place.

Despite the fact that Crunch and Tawna now had their own residence, they frequently returned to the hut to visit with Crash and Coco. There was never really much to talk about. Not for him, at least. There had been no sign of any evil plans in the works, so Crash's calendar was always empty. He mostly filled his time with sleeping, eating, and giving Kieran the evil eye whenever he moved too close to Coco. Although noting had been formally announced, Crash could see by the way Kieran and his sister spent so much time together that something was blossoming. He didn't like it. However, he learned long ago that there was nothing he could do about it. Crunch always told him, "Whatever happens, happens, and you've just got to accept that." Crash would like to see if Crunch still preached that line when Ailyn started making googly-eyes at some boy. He very much doubted it.

Bored of his current string of thoughts, Crash stretched his arms above his head and started trudging in the direction of the beach. Crunch followed him with his head as he strode by.

"Where are you going?"

"My plan today is to find a nice warm rock where which I can rest my weary body and nap for the rest of the afternoon. You could join me, if you like. I need someone to fan me as I sleep."

Crunch just barely stifled a growl, and shook his head with a grimace.

"Your laziness is unparalleled."

"So I've been told. Now, are you done with the yap yap? I'm losing daylight."

Crunch placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm done. You go ahead and take your nap."

"Happy to."

As Crash began to march away in his chosen direction, Crunch spoke out again.

"I'll just have to go home and tell Tawna you're preoccupied."

Crash didn't see how his napping plans were relevant to Tawna, but he answered just the same.

"Do that."

"Just as well. I'm sure I can find someone else to eat the stack of Wamba pancakes she made this morning."

Crash stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth started watering almost immediately. He slowly turned.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly…did you say…pancakes?"

"Yep, that's right. She figured you'd pop over for a snack, so she said she was going to bake a few extras for you. But you wouldn't be interested in that."

Crash would have loved to banter about it more, but his mind was completely fixed on the image of pancakes.

"I'll postpone. Clear the road, mate."

With that, Crash dashed past Crunch and sprinted madly across the path toward Crunch and Tawna's house. Behind him, Crunch shook his head with a weary smile.

"Hardly moves at all throughout the entire day, but still can find the energy to shoot off like a bullet at the first mention of food. That idiot is a regular enigma."


	3. Chapter 2: More Good News

**Chapter 2- More Good News**

There were two ways to get in and three ways to get out of Crunch and Tawna's house. Both of the methods of entrance were ladders, one was wooden and built against the trunk of the tree, and the other was a rope ladder on the opposite side of the treetop dwelling. These ways, naturally, were also good ways to get out of the house and back to the ground, but there was also one other way. Ailyn was the one who used this method the most, which made sense considering it was designed for her. Crunch had salvaged a long steel pipe from Coco's workshop, and used that as a sliding pole. Ailyn was rather pro at using it now. Crash had tried it once, but the outcome of that unhappy experience kept him from ever considering to do it again.

The ladders were a big reason Crash didn't visit very often. He hated climbing. It was so much work for very little reward in his opinion. However, when pancakes were brought into the picture, there was no obstacle too big or too strenuous to block his path. He shot up the first ladder he could reach, and bounded into the kitchen. He was seated at the table within seconds, and he was quite certain that Tawna did not even notice he was there. So Crash offered a whistle.

"Hey girlie, heard you made pancakes. Mind if I take a few for the road?"

Tawna jumped as soon as he started talking, but recovered immediately. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a smile.

"I knew you'd find your way here, Crash. It's great to see you."

Tawna scooped a few perfectly round pancakes onto a wooden plate and set them in front of Crash.

"And I don't want to hear anything about taking them for the road. You haven't been around here in days. I was pretty sure pancakes would be a good lure."

Crash gripped a jug of Wamba syrup and soaked the cake in the glorious topping. His mouth was already full before he had a chance to speak again.

"You start making more breakfasts like this and I'll be over early every morning."

"I'd better kybosh that idea now before it gains momentum."

The new voice belonged to Crunch, who had only just arrived. He leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face.

"Normally I'd say you wouldn't have the stamina to get up early, but you've preformed amazing feats when food's involved. Let me save you the trouble. If I ever see you around here in the morning, you'll be coming on a run with me."

Crash shivered as he filled his face with more pancake.

"Alright, alright. You made your point. Jeez, the hospitality in this place leaves something to be desired. If your girl wasn't such a good cook, Crunch, I'd have no reason to come here."

Tawna laughed in response to this. Actually, it had taken quite a bit of practice on her part to get where she was today. When she'd first tried her hand at homemaking, she had experienced a great deal of trouble. Crash had suffered many a not-so-tasty dish from Tawna while she was learning to cook. However, she was determined to get it right, despite Crunch's assurances that she didn't need to be good at that kind of thing. Crunch couldn't cook to save his life, so his standards were pretty low. When Tawna had showed up at Crash's house and begged that he try a meatloaf she made, Crash had tried to escape through one of the open windows. However, Coco dragged him back and he was forced to take a bite. To Crash's surprise and relief, it was delicious. She'd been making lip-smacking meals ever since, and Crash had to say that he was quite addicted.

Once his pancakes had been devoured, Crash leaned back in his seat and drummed his fingers on his bulging stomach. He heaved a heavy yawn and stretched.

"Well, that was a lovely meal. Now I think it's time to commence with my previous plan, i.e. napping. So, I guess I'll be seeing you."

Just as Crash was about to get up, Tawna held up a hand.

"Wait, Crash. I wanted you to come up here because…well, we have something to tell you."

When Tawna said "we", she gave Crunch a smile and he sauntered toward her. Crash watched him drape his massive arm over her small shoulders, and had a feeling he was about to witness something mushy. Tawna gripped Crunch's hand.

"I'm going to have a baby."

Crash gaped, and then offered a snort.

"What, another one? Didn't you guys get parenthood out of your system yet? I did, and she's not even my kid."

Crunch shook his head with a sigh, and glanced down at Tawna.

"I warned you what would happen when you told him."

Tawna brushed a curly strand of hair out of her face.

"We've decided we want a large family, Crash. I'm afraid you'll be seeing quite a few adorable little tykes dashing around your feet in the near future."

Crash grimaced, licking the syrup off his fingers.

"Sorry, but I guarantee you that any kid with Crunch's genes in them won't be adorable."

Crunch rumbled such a growl that Crash nearly found himself heading for the hills. He ended his foolish behavior with a wide smile and a sheepish expression.

"Alright, alright. That's really great Tawna. As long as I don't have any babies screaming in the middle of the night and disrupting my beauty sleep, I'm happy."

"Well, that's the other thing." Tawna said, leaning against the counter and nervously twirling her hair. "Crunch and I haven't had much time alone together since Ailyn was born. We were hoping that you and Coco might consider having her stay at your house for a few days."

Crash tried not to gape, but it was tricky. Of course, he had nothing against children. However, they were a tad too energetic for his taste. But Ailyn…? She was like a ball that never stopped rolling. She was lively and rough and could take down anything in her path. Crash was seriously afraid that she might actually beat him up if she got too riled up. It was odd to think how many times Cortex had attempted to beat the stuffing out of him, and yet it was a girl barely a year old that might finally get the chance. Tawna saw his hesitation at once. She sagged her shoulders.

"I know you're not set up for that…"

Crash hated to disappoint anybody, but looking after a child was a big responsibility. Sure, Coco was up for it, but it scared Crash out of his wits. He wasn't ready for that. However, he couldn't refuse. He shrugged awkwardly.

"Sure, why not, more the merrier."

Tawna's face lit up in delight. Surprisingly, Crunch's expression fell, almost as though he was exasperated. The rest of the visit went on swimmingly, despite the fact that Crash had signed his own arrest warrant. After he thanked Tawna for the vittles, he strode out the door and prepared to make his way back to the house. Before he could reach the ladder, he felt Crunch's hand on his shoulder. Crash paused and turned. Crunch's black brows were pressed together irritably.

"You know, you don't have to say yes just to satisfy Tawna. You don't have to babysit if you don't want to."

Crash grinned, and flipped his hand dismissively.

"No, no, it's my pleasure. How hard can it be?"

This was obviously not the reply Crunch wanted. He gripped Crash's arm, keeping him from leaving. He spoke in almost a snarl.

"The only reason I agreed with Tawna's plan was because I knew you'd say no."

"Then you need to try for a better score on the 'Crash Bandicoot' personality quiz. It's a hard one. I only got a 74%-"

"You can't take care of Ailyn." Crunch almost yelled. "Do you know the first thing about supervising a child? Rule 1: You don't fall asleep. I'm thinking that's going to be a rather difficult problem for you."

Crash was beginning to understand. He turned with an all-knowing smile and sat back against the railing. He tilted his head with a coy expression.

"I see what's going on here. You don't trust me?"

Crunch groaned.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Crash fought the urge to giggle. Imagine, Crunch, the biggest, toughest, baddest bandicoot this side of Sydney, wasn't comfortable getting a babysitter for his kid. Crash tried to put him at ease by laying a hand on his arm.

"Crunch, let me tell you something. And I say this from the heart." He poked Crunch in the chest. "There is no way on earth that I would allow anything to happen to that pipsqueak. Got it? Besides, I have Coco. Between the two of us you've got nothing to worry about."

Crunch still seemed a little hesitant, so Crash put the icing on the cake. He leaned in and quieted his voice.

"You haven't had much time with just the two of you. After you met, Ailyn was already on the way. Go spend some time together, and don't fear for your little twerp. She'll be back, terrorizing the house, before you know it."

This seemed to do it. Crunch heaved a sigh, and then offered a bit of a nod. He turned on his heel and strode back into the house. Crash watched him for a minute, truly in awe at how a little squirt like Ailyn could change his buddy's rough exterior so completely. He lived with two girls, and he was nothing but jelly around them. It was quite entertaining to see. Crash stretched his arms above his head, climbed down the rope ladder and dropped to the jungle floor. He wouldn't get Ailyn until the evening. He decided he'd better get his sleeping in before then.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

_Well, I wasn't intending to introduce Crunch and Tawna's new baby until a little later down the road, but I realized if I wanted to wrap this series up before the next _millennium_, I would have to start accelerating my storylines. I hope it's not too quick, but I'm excited for Crunch and Tawna to get their family started^^ I really enjoy writing Crunch as a dad, he's so laid-back (but, always seems to switch right back to normal when Crash is around :) Now comes a question to keep in mind as this chapter concludes...will Crash really be a responsible baby-sitter, or will he fall asleep and muck everything up? Keep checking in, the answer is coming up soon^_^_

_~Bandi-cute~_


	4. Chapter 3: Nowhere Left to Run

**Chapter 3: Nowhere Left to Run**

Isabella Bandicoot was dying. This fact in itself wasn't surprising. She'd already known that a while ago. However, she had never experienced pain quite like this before. Every now and again, horrible jolts of pain washed through her, almost enough to cause her to lose consciousness. In the past, she'd been able to keep the pain at bay using nothing but resolve. It wasn't working anymore. She could feel the unknown sickness ripping her insides apart. There were no words she could think of to adequately describe such sharp, unyielding blasts of pain. She had no idea what to do, how to stop it. Or, at the very least, how to ease the pain.

Isabella walked through the jungle, feeling sweat begin to run down her face. Although the air was warm, it didn't account for such perspiration. She was getting a fever. Her body was doing everything it could do to keep the infection from spreading. As Isabella trudged along, her mind drifted back a week or so.

She'd been living on her own quite pleasantly for nearly a year. She made a place for herself on a beautiful high mountain overlooking the ocean. She'd been happy there. Lonely, yes, but she preferred it to the alternative. However, when the pain came, it came in full force. It had gotten so bad, that Isabella had resorted to the unthinkable. She prepared to go to Crash Bandicoot's friend, the mage, in attempt to find a way to destroy whatever was within her. However, she couldn't make the trip. She had moved to N. Tensity Island to put some necessary space between her and the orange rodent, but by doing so, anytime she needed to return she would need to paddle her way across by boat. Her strength had failed her quite completely, so that wasn't an option.

Since then she had grown desperate. She needed to find a way to break the spell she was under. She needed to get the poison out of her system. However, she had no idea where to start or what to do. Hell, she couldn't even walk eight steps without buckling. If she continued on as she was, she was sure she wouldn't live much longer. To her, this information was not morbid, but the truth. Realism was practical, and she could do more with it than she could with wishful thinking. Something needed to be done.

Before the thought left her mind, Isabella cast her head aside and vomited in the bushes. She remained there for a moment, her shoulders shaking, beads of sweat dripping down her face, and an angry despair began to fill her. She coughed, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"_Damn it_." She snarled with a fury she wanted to somehow unleash.

The sickness wouldn't listen to her words. That much was obvious. Instead of dwelling on it, Isabella kept walking. All she could do at this point was keep walking. Each step grew more difficult than the next, getting to the point where she could hardly lift her feet from the ground. She was hunched, clutching her chest with both hands as she continued to move. Crash Bandicoot's foolish grinning face suddenly popped into her mind unbidden, and she was too tired to try and force it away. She told herself that she should have stayed with Crash. That day, on the beach, she should have walked up to him, put her hand in his and went back with him. What did it matter that she knew she was about to die? Why did her pride force her to brush him aside, demanding that she continue with her nomadic, independent, lonely life?

Isabella stumbled, falling to one knee. She growled, and forced herself back to her feet. She continued walking. All the while thoughts flashed through her mind. If she had stayed with Crash and his friends, her life would have been much different. She may have not been able to ever feel comfortable with them but what did that matter? It was companionship. At least she would have someone sitting with her as she faced her final hours on the earth.

The thoughts stopped. She could not think any longer. It was as though her body was slowly paralyzing itself, and she could do nothing to prevent it. In a panic, she searched for something she might use to put feeling back into her limbs. She spied a small mountain creek a few feet ahead. She put every ounce of strength she had into getting to that trickle of water. Once she reached it, she collapsed to the ground. She began to splash the water against her face, begging the cold liquid to awaken her senses. However, it didn't. If Isabella had the strength to scream, she would have. It was not even the pain anymore. It was the frustration that she was going to die by something she could not see or stand against. She was helpless against it, and that terrified her.

With a final sigh of agony, Isabella sagged to the ground. The creek flowed past her forehead, causing her blond hair to move gently within the waves. Isabella was almost unconscious. All she could see were shapes and stark variations of colour. Distantly, she thought she could see a silver bird flying above her. Slowly, gracefully, the bird came to the ground. Before it reached the grassy jungle floor, however, the form swiftly changed into that of a woman. Blaming this vision on a delirious mind, Isabella allowed her eyes to close, and faded away to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Coco loved visiting the children. Anytime she could, she would find herself on route to the concealed ancient monastery. However, it wasn't referred to as an ancient monastery any longer. As of several months ago, the school that Aku managed within the ruins was known as the Rune Academy. All the children they had discovered on their last adventure now lived there together. Aku conducted lessons in the mornings, and for the rest of the day the children were free to play, explore and have fun. Coco supposed she enjoyed it the most because for the longest time there had never been any children on the islands younger than her. Now there were dozens. It was very refreshing to be looked up to instead of the one looking up to others.<p>

A few weeks ago, Aku even gave her a class of her own. She taught whoever was willing basic mechanics, and she enjoyed every moment of it. Aku had tried to get Crash to lend a hand in instruction as well. He was hoping he could teach the kids about defensive maneuvers and evading attacks. However, Crash couldn't even manage to get through the simple obstacle course that Aku had constructed. It looked like Crash's talent for speed and agility were only awakened during times of adversity. All other days he was a lazy, clumsy goofball. He was, however, able to teach the children one thing. Aku had returned one evening, and found all the children spinning about like little tornadoes. That was the only skill Crash was able to contribute, and Aku had not been pleased about it.

As Coco rested on the cool stone of the monastery wall, she found herself gazing off toward two frolicking children in particular. Tawna and Crunch's daughter, Ailyn, was the most resilient thing she'd ever seen. Although Ailyn was a year old, she played with the group of older children with impressive confidence. Nothing ever kept her down. Coco had risen instinctively multiple times when Ailyn had been knocked down or tripped. She was sure the little girl would be in tears within moments and need consoling. However, that wasn't the case with Ailyn. She hopped back up and jumped back into the fray, usually with increased intensity. She was so independent, Coco didn't feel necessary as a supervisor. However, she supposed even if Ailyn didn't possess the personality she had, Coco's presence would still be unnecessary. Jag, the young panther, doted over her endlessly. Almost as soon as he met her as a toddler, he had taken over a position as her protector. It was a good thing too, because Ailyn was such a daring child that she may have gotten herself in trouble without Jag there to redirect her. They were a perfect contrast to one another, and already the best of friends.

Coco smiled as she watched the wild game of tag across the green, wishing for a moment that she remembered what it was like to be so young. When she was evolved, she was already about equal to a twelve year old human. That didn't give her much of a childhood. However, it was very satisfying just to sit back and watch young ones with their whole life ahead of them. She was just about to get up and stretch her legs when she suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned, and she found herself nose to nose with her brother. The scene stilled for a few ridiculous moments, until Crash grinned mischievously.

"Deep in thought, eh?"

With an angry snort Coco pushed Crash with both hands. He tumbled backward to land upon his rear. There he stayed, still smiling good-naturally. Coco shook her head in annoyance.

"Didn't I tell you I hate it when you sneak up on me?"

"Well, you said that no one can sneak up on you, and you know how I'm always up for a challenge."

Coco opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn't think of anything to say that would be worth the breath it would take to speak. Ever since she'd first reunited with him all those years ago, his personality remained exactly the same. He did not appear hardened in any way by the many adventures he'd been forced to take part in. Coco was thankful for this. She would never admit it to him, but the fact that he was never frazzled by anything was a source of strength for her. She knew that whatever terrible things might be unfolding, her brother would never change. There was a wonderful comfort in that. Instead of shooting back something snooty, Coco crossed her arms and glared at Crash.

"What are you even doing here? Usually you nap until suppertime."

"Special circumstance, dear sister. Crunch and Tawna have recruited us as babysitters, and I made a wager with Crunch that we'll be able to get Ailyn to bed on time."

Coco was flabbergasted. Unable to stop it, a wide grin spread itself across her face. She gave Crash a playful smack on the arm.

"Well, look at you. A big step in the responsibility department, wouldn't you say? Maybe you're not a lost cause after all, big brother."

Crash scoffed.

"Now don't get all chipper. This is a onetime thing." Crash turned to the group of kids. "Hey, Ailyn! Hop to it squirt, you're staying at our place tonight."

Ailyn paused, and cocked her head to the side as though she was considering this very strongly. Then her mouth split into a great big smile.

"I'm sleeping over at _your_ house, Uncle Crash?"

"That's right darlin'. Now let's get a move on. We gotta go get your pjs."

Coco watched Ailyn say goodbye to Jag, and then come bounding over with the speed of a cheetah. Crash did what he could to avoid the lunge, but he didn't have a chance. Ailyn launched herself from the ground into Crash's arms, and it had to be by force of will alone that Crash didn't tumble backward. Ailyn wrapped Crash in a hug, and Crash could do nothing but submit. As the three of them headed back to Crunch's house, Crash let Ailyn ride on his shoulders. It was an adorable sight, seeing tiny little Ailyn perched on Crash's narrow shoulders, holding onto his large ears for stability. They picked up all the things Ailyn would need for a few nights, and then she got a hug and a kiss from both her parents. Just as they were leaving, Crunch gripped her arm and spoke quietly to her.

"Watch Crash, will you? He said he's going to supervise her, but someone needs to supervise him too."

Coco offered a grin and gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Crunch, I will."

After leaving the grateful parents, they all headed down the beaten trail toward their home. The sun was low in the sky, and although the stars hadn't even started to twinkle yet it was getting late. Coco and Crash each held Ailyn's hand, swinging her back and forth between them. She seemed to be having a glorious time, so much that Coco didn't even mind when her arm started to hurt after a while. They reached the small hut, so empty now that both Crunch and Tawna moved out. It had been rather dull living just with her brother, considering he didn't do much more then eat and sleep. It would be nice to have Ailyn stay with them, even for just a little while.

Coco made a quick dinner of Wamba leaf salad and tropical stew. Crash didn't touch the salad, but he did manage to devour all of the Wamba fruit Coco had stripped the leaves from. Crash and Ailyn then played a quick game of go-fish while Coco set up Crunch's old bedroom. The card game was so rowdy and loud that Coco was afraid they would never get Ailyn to sleep on time. However, much to her surprise, when she returned to the living room, Crash was stretched out on the couch with Ailyn's favorite story in his hand. Ailyn was nestled beside him. They were both fast asleep. Coco felt a small smile creep over her face, and she shook her head wearily. No matter how hard Crash tried to prove otherwise, he was one big pile of fluff when it came to kids. It was very sweet.

Coco took the book out of Crash's limp fingers and placed it on the table. Then she laid a blanket over the pair of sleepers, brushing some strands of hair out of Ailyn's face and giving her a small kiss on the forehead. After readying herself for bed, she disappeared into her room with a hearty yawn. Maybe next morning she would ask Kieran to bring Jag over to play. That would be a good excuse to see him again. Coco felt herself blush thinking about Kieran, but resolved not to think about him as she was drifting off to sleep. Whenever she did that, she always found herself dreaming about him. She pulled the elastic out of her hair and allowed her blond locks to tumble down to her waist. She jumped into her bed and lay down to sleep. Despite her greatest efforts, she still fell asleep dreaming about a kind face coated in short grey fur and sparkling amethyst eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: The Illness

**Chapter four- The Illness**

Crash was having a very comfortable sleep as usual, when he suddenly heard a sharp knocking at the door. The noise was not enough to wake him up fully, so he ignored it. However, the knock was persistent. Crash opened one eye, and heaved a gigantic yawn. What had he done to deserve to be bothered in the middle of the night? It was likely the nightly visitor was Crunch, getting cold feet about letting Ailynn stay there. So Crash sat up slowly, conscious of Ailyn sleeping beside him. Despite his efforts to be quiet, Ailyn still stirred. She looked up at him with sleep in her eyes. Crash gave her head a pat.

"Sorry for waking you kiddo, go back to sleep."

Crash slid from his place, and Ailyn thumped her head back onto the cushions and continued her slumber. Crash ran a hand through his tousled hair, not pleased in the slightest at having to get up. He went to the door and opened it. Before he opened the door fully, his hushed voice began to rant.

"I know you're worried about the kid, but seriously, do you really have to-"

Once he lifted his head and realized who was at the door he paused in midsentence. In fact, he was pretty sure his mouth was still open. Standing out on the threshold, bathed in moonlight, was a beautiful human woman. She gazed at him with bright golden eyes, looking him up and down. The silence lingered on, for Crash had completely lost his voice. Not only was the woman gorgeous, but she was wearing next to nothing. She wore a white, silken top that just covered the important bits, and an odd sort of feathered skirt that exposed her legs to the hip. One thing that was quite curious, her being a human and all, was that she was barefoot. Finally, she decided to begin the conversation.

"Are you Crash Bandicoot?" She said in a silvery voice.

Crash needed a moment to gather his wits, and then he answered.

"I could be. Who's asking for him?"

The woman narrowed her gaze at him.

"A female bandicoot of Anthrian proportion. I found her unconscious on the centre island."

Crash felt his heart wrench immediately, and he uttered a name without thinking.

"Isabella?"

"I'm afraid I do not know her name. The name she called in her delirium was Crash Bandicoot. She wishes to see you."

Crash was having a difficult time comprehending this. Could it be Isabella? A cold panic suddenly filled him. During his lapse of conversation, the lady presented her hand to him.

"Come. I will take you to her."

Crash had yet to move when he sensed a presence behind him. Coco's voice was hard, but Crash could hear the anxiety behind it.

"Crash, what's going on?"

Crash turned, and saw Coco standing with Ailyn coiled around her leg. Ailyn seemed very interested in the strange lady outside. Crash addressed his sister calmly, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice.

"Just a small concern, Coco. Nothing major. I'm just going to take a quick walk with…" He turned to the woman. "What did you say your name was?"

The woman blinked her large eyes.

"My name is Breena."

"Ah, right. I'm just going to take a quick walk with Breena and I'll be back in two shakes."

Coco wasn't convinced. She didn't like it when Crash wasn't straight with her, and he could tell she knew he was keeping something to himself.

"Crash…"

"I'll be back before you know it, Coco. Stay here with Ailyn."

With that, Crash stepped out the door and followed the graceful woman across the dark yard. Crash was very relieved that Coco didn't try to follow. However, she must've understood that someone needed to stay with Ailyn. As they went on, Crash found that he needed to jog to keep up with Breena's long strides. Through the silence, his mind drifted. He remembered the last time he saw her, on the beach after they destroyed the toxin and saved the captured children from Cortex's evil plot. He'd asked her to stay, but she declined. Although her refusal stung, Crash couldn't have pictured Isabella sitting around all day with him and his unexciting family. She always seemed like she should be off doing something. Wrestling bears, or something like that. He knew she was strong, and knew she was fully capable of taking care of herself without anyone else's help. That's why Breena's discovery made no sense. How could she have been found unconscious? What could have happened?

Crash was so consumed with questions that he didn't notice when Breena suddenly stopped. Crash stopped as well, and it was a good thing, because any farther and he would have walked off a cliff and plummeted to the ocean. He gazed out over the moonlit water, and could see the outline of N. Tensity Island through the sea mist. He then remembered Breena saying that she had found Isabella on the centre island. Crash frowned. How were they ever going to get over there? He regarded Breena with an eyebrow raised.

"So, do you got a boat?"

Breena stared at him for a moment, as though she didn't understand. She furrowed her brow before answering.

"We shall fly across."

Crash clicked his tongue.

"Come again?"

"We shall fly." Breena repeated.

Crash was just about to ask how in the holy hell they were going to do that, when something quite miraculous occurred. Breena's slender human body began to transform. The feathers from her skirt and sleeves seemed to meld into her flesh. The silver feathers in her hair grew longer, and more numerous. However, the strangest sight of all was when a pair of large white wings unfolded from her shoulders. Crash was gaping in amazement the entire time. Within seconds, Breena had become some strange combination of both falcon and human. Eventually, Crash found limited use of his voice.

"Oh."

Breena came toward him, strangely beautiful despite the fierceness of her new appearance. She held out her hands.

"Come, Crash Bandicoot. I will carry you across the ocean to your friend."

Crash offered an uncomfortable little cough.

"Yeah, well, you know…why don't you go ahead and fly across and I'll…I'll come along later."

The idea of flying a hundred meters over a raging ocean was not something Crash was very keen on doing. If he gave it some more thought, he supposed he could find the courage to do it. He was eager to see Isabella, after all. However, he didn't get a choice. Breena offered a very small smile, the first sign of emotion Crash had yet seen from her.

"Do not fear, Crash Bandicoot. You are perfectly safe with me. But we must go. There is little time."

Before Crash could make another wishy-washy refusal, Breena gripped him under the arms. She then took three gigantic steps, flapped her massive wings, and the two of them shot off into the night sky. If Crash hadn't been so completely terrified, he might have enjoyed the right. The cool, misty breeze blowing past his face was wonderfully refreshing, and the view was spectacular from such a height. However, Crash proceeded to scream in horror much of the distance to the centre island. It was only when his throat grew too dry that he quieted down. He hated the feel of a dry mouth, and he supposed he'd done enough screeching for one night. Breena held him high on his chest, which would have caused him to dangle if not for the fact that she was flying remarkably fast. He could feel the wind in his hair and billowing through his jeans. As they neared the second island, Crash had to feel impressed at the sheer size of it. It was much larger than N. Sanity Island, with dense jungles that reached sometimes even over the sandbar. Crash could also see mountains and high cliffs, though not very distinctly in the darkness. He remembered traveling through only a fraction of this intense wilderness during his first adventure. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Breena continued souring over the trees until she came to a high seclusion of jungle brush. Without a shred of warning, she dove. Crash was too shocked to yelp in terror, so all he could do was flail about madly as she took to the ground. They burst through the canopy, and within seconds Crash was standing on the jungle floor as best he could as adrenaline continued to race through his veins. He shivered.

"What a ride."

Breena was already walking, her wings fluidly folding away as she transformed back into a human. Crash was beginning to get very distracted by these quick changes. She gestured for him to come along, and after a few wobbly steps Crash was able to catch up to her. They didn't have far to go. Breena indicated a shallow cave, and Crash entered it cautiously. There was a small fire crackling in the centre of the cave, the smoke dissipating through a hole in the ceiling. Using the light of the fire, Crash was able to discern a figure laying in the darkness. She was on her back, partially covered by a blanket. Her curly blond hair was untied and framed her sleeping face. Crash knew who she was instantly. He quickly dropped to her side, uncertain of what to do.

"Isabella…" His voice was soft, so much so that he could hardly hear it himself.

Although it may not have been quick-thinking to attempt to wake her, Crash couldn't stop himself. He placed a hand on her shoulder. He'd been prepared to use a little finesse to wake her, much like Coco had to do with him, but as soon as he touched her, her eyes snapped open. He found himself momentarily caught in her ferocious blue eyes, and couldn't speak directly. She took advantage of his silence. She heaved a great sigh and stared up at the ceiling.

"Great. What did I do to deserve this?" She turned and glared at him angrily. "What the hell do you want?"

Crash was frazzled, and since his tongue was tied he turned to Breena for assistance. The falcon woman glided toward them and dropped to one knee.

"I brought he who you asked for."

Isabella looked from Breena to Crash, and then scowled.

"I would never ask for him." Isabella assured with a hard edge to her voice. "Aside from the fact he's an irritating laze-about, he's completely useless. I have absolutely no reason for wanting to see him."

There was one thing Crash was relieved about, despite the bashing he was receiving. If Isabella could insult him so heartily, she had to be feeling better. Crash grinned happily, and settled down beside her.

"Now, there's no need to be coy. We both know that you adore my company. Don't be embarrassed for calling for me, you can say it. You're wild about me."

Isabella froze in shock for a moment, and then in one furious growl she swung her arm toward his head. He ducked, narrowly dodging the attack. Although the strike wasn't meant to be strong, Crash was shocked to see Isabella crumple like a fallen leaf as though that simple movement had completely drained her energy. Crash came forward with a concerned expression.

"Isabella-"

"Quiet." Isabella whispered as she tried to replenish her lungs. "I'm feeling crappy enough already without your irritating voice in my head."

Breena placed a hand on Isabella's shoulder, her face drawn in gentle worry.

"You mustn't exert yourself. You are not well."

"I'm fine. I don't need to be coddled."

"You are not fine." Breena insisted, seemingly coming to the conclusion that tact was wasted on Isabella. "You are very ill. I cannot pinpoint its origination, but it is very apparent that the infection is spreading."

Isabella said nothing to this. She seemed prepared to retort, but at the last moment she closed her mouth and began to glower furiously. Crash was just starting to get the picture. He looked at Breena first, and then Isabella.

"Am I missing something? What the heck's going on here?"

Isabella glared at Breena, as though she was angry at her from letting slip some great secret. She brushed her fingers through her thick yellow hair, and leaned back with her eyes focused upward. She didn't answer Crash's question, and when Crash turned to Breena she remained silent as well. Crash was beginning to get very irritated, so he asked again.

"Something's going on. Why did this bird lady find you lying unconscious? What's wrong?"

Still Isabella was reluctant. When she realized that Crash did not intend to back down, she stared at him.

"Go home, Crash. It's not your problem."

Crash frowned.

"I'm not going home, Isabella. Not until you tell me what's going on here. I might be able to help."

Now this was something Isabella did respond to. She whirled on him with a furious snarl.

"It's not your job to save everyone who's in trouble. You may have saved the world a few times, but that doesn't give you the right-"

Isabella paused midsentence, and her eyes glazed over with a kind of spacey stare. Crash was about to ask what was up when she suddenly folded forward and clutched her stomach. She made a horrible kind of moan, and Crash felt a shiver dance up his spine by the strangled sound of pain. Tears poured from her eyes, and she was biting her lip so hard she was drawing blood. Crash held up his hands, unable to do anything to help her. Suddenly Crash was shoved aside, and Breena took his place. She placed her hands on Isabella's shoulders.

"Ride the pain, allow your mind to return."

Isabella gasped, and smashed her fist against the ground. She was in utter agony, and the fact obviously made her furious. After a few moments, the pain began to subside. Breena eased Isabella back into a horizontal position, and Isabella forced herself to take a few deep breaths. As she recovered, Breena drew herself close to Crash, and lowered her voice.

"Anger only aggravates her condition. Do what you can to ensure she remains at ease."

Crash licked his lips with uncertainly.

"If that's the case, I should probably go. Just looking at me seems to get her all riled up."

Breena shook her head.

"Whatever she might say, it is apparent to me that you are the only person she desired to be with her. During her fever, she called only for you. Just try to keep her calm."

Crash nodded, feeling tremendous pressure on his shoulders. For his entire existence, he'd been an annoying little runt people either wanted to kill or beat to a pulp. He didn't have much confidence that he could keep his annoying level to a minimum. However, he needed to know what was going on. He knelt back at her side, but before he had a chance to speak she beat him to it.

"Okay, you want to know?" Her voice was low, and she didn't look at him when she spoke. "Alright. I'm sick. I have been for a long time. I don't know what it is, or what caused it, but I do know that it's killing me."

Crash's body went ridged, and his stomach wrenched as she related such a serious thing so factually. He wanted to say something, but he didn't. He wouldn't have had time anyway, because she continued at once.

"I may have been able to find a cure myself, but unfortunately I've also lost my memory. I don't remember anything about my past. All I remember is living with this sickness. So there you have it. No memory, and not long to live. Is that what you wanted to hear? Can you tell me, then, how you expect to help me? How does the great Crash Bandicoot intend to use his skills to save my life?"

It was too much to take in. Crash gave his head a shake, filled with confusion.

"But, when I met you…at the race. You were-"

"Stronger." Isabella grumbled. "I was able to keep it in my control then, but it was still there. Within this year I've gotten steadily worse. Now, I can hardly remain upright without spasms of pain ripping holes in my stomach. I used to be able to pretend nothing was wrong, but I can't anymore. I don't know what else to do."

Crash didn't know how to console. That just wasn't him. Contrary to popular belief, he was most comfortable when he could combat a problem with action. Even if it wasn't what Isabella wanted to hear, Crash couldn't help it. He had no idea this was going on, and the shock of it made him eager to do something. He leaned forward.

"You haven't tried everything yet. You haven't asked for help. I'll tell Aku. I'm sure-"

"Don't you get it?" Isabella growled. "I don't _want _your help."

Crash was about to tell Isabella that was the third time she cut him off, but he didn't think that would help his case any. However, he was also getting very irritated by Isabella's stubbornness. He leaned back on his heels and frowned.

"Well, guess what sweetheart? You don't have much say. Unless you can kick the stuffing out of me, I'm not going to stop. There's no way I'm going to sit around and wait for you to die. Sorry, I just don't roll that way."

A look of intense rage completely engulfed Isabella's expression, and she appeared as though if she hadn't been bedridden she would have jumped up and murdered him. However, the fierce look soon disappeared. She glared at him.

"Careful, Bandicoot. If you manage to cure me, the instant I'm able to I'll knock your block off."

"At this point, I wouldn't mind."

Isabella didn't have the strength to the retort. She was utterly exhausted. Breena came down beside Crash, and placed a gentle hand on Isabella's shoulder.

"You must rest now. Save your strength."

Isabella didn't appear enthused about this, but she offered a small nod. She closed her eyes, and she was asleep in a matter of moments. After a moment or two, Crash turned to Breena.

"Do you know Aku Aku? Witch doctor, Island guardian, looks like a floating plank of wood?"

Breena gave him a blank stare, and then shook her head.

"I never venture to your island. Especially since the contamination affected so many creatures there."

This was a surprise to Crash. It was odd that someone living on the islands hadn't heard of Aku. The passing thought left his head almost as soon as it had entered. All his thoughts returned to Isabella, and how he might be able to help her. He regarded Breena again.

"Hey, you seem to be pretty good at the flying thing. Do you mind going back to N. Sanity and bringing Aku here? He's easy to find, just give a good shout."

Breena offered a brief nod.

"Certainly. I shall return with your friend as swiftly as I can."

"Appreciate it."

Breena walked out of the cave, and Crash discreetly watched her. He was quite interested to see her transform into that weird half-bird/half-human thing again. However, he was given an even greater surprise. Instead of transforming only half way as she did before, Breena's body shrunk and morphed into an actual silver falcon. Moments later she was gone, shooting off into the air and on route to N. Sanity Island. During her absence, Crash settled himself beside Isabella's sleeping form. For the first ten minutes or so he passed the time by twiddling his thumbs. Then, his gaze fell on Isabella's face. It was incredible how less menacing she looked while she was asleep. However, there was still a very distinct frown that dominated her expression even in sleep. Although her face was physically identical to Tawna's, Crash had a hard time locating anything in her face that reminded him of her. When it came down to it, they were virtually opposite. Crash wished he could somehow know more about her, but he doubted Isabella would ever be willing to delve into her inner thoughts with someone she thought of as an idiot. However, Crash supposed he could keep hoping.

Breena returned with Aku in record time. Crash was hopeful if anyone could find out what was wrong with an ailing Anthrian, Aku could. Even though Crash sometimes hinted to the contrary, Aku was good for something. Aku's brows were knit in concern as he floated into the cave with Breena by his side. Without even taking a moment to acknowledge Crash, Aku drew close to Isabella's sleeping body. After a moment of silence, Aku tilted himself toward Breena.

"And where did you say you found her?" Aku asked.

"Near the coast." Breena answered. "She was lying beside a stream. She had fainted, but when I discovered she was burning up with fever. Her condition is strange, for she seems to experience intense waves of pain, but as soon as the pain subsides she is fully functional. However, she has stated that these attacks have been occurring with increasing frequency and severity."

"She says she's dying." Crash interjected, feeling as though the most important point was being missed. "Can you do something for her, Aku?"

Aku frowned in concentration.

"I fear this condition is nothing like I've ever seen before. However, my magic derives from the first of the three islands. The energy that flows upon this location disrupts my power. I believe we should attempt to transport her from here where I shall be able to ascertain this disease more clearly. You are correct, my dear." Aku said to Breena. "Whatever this is, it is extremely serious."

Breena nodded gravely.

"Yes, it is. However, I hesitate to carry her across the ocean. Uninterrupted rest is what she needs now to combat this sickness."

"That is not a difficulty." Aku assured. "I could teleport her to Crash and Coco's home. I believe that would be the best place."

At the mention of teleportation, Crash held up a hand.

"Hold it, gramps. I'm still kinda nervous about that teleport concept. Do you really think it's a good idea to disintegrate someone who has a strange disease? It might make it worse."

"Nonsense, Crash." Aku said with an encouraging smile. "Teleportation, although magically draining, is completely safe. Don't you recall that I once teleported you from one island to the next?"

Crash snorted and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, but it still freaks me out."

Aku seemed to have no intention of catering to Crash's concerns, and Crash supposed that transporting Isabella to a place where Aku could help her was the right course to take. After all, what was the harm of a little disintegration? The thought made his stomach hurt, so he decided not to think about it. Crash and Breena then proceeded to carry Isabella out of the cave into an open area. Aku hovered over her, and gently closed his eyes.

"Return to the house, Crash. Once you arrive I will transport her to you."

Crash offered a brief nod, and then turned to Breena. He rubbed his neck awkwardly, and then gave a little crooked smile.

"So, mind giving me a lift?"


	6. Chapter 5: Finding a Cure

**Chapter five- Finding a Cure**

By the time Breena touched down in Crash's front yard, dawn had already begun to lighten the sky. This would have filled Crash with a sense of resentment, considering he missed his prime sleeping hours, but it didn't. Knowing Isabella was ill and given the possibility it might be fatal was enough to keep Crash from dozing off. When they arrived, Coco was already rushing toward them with an expression of anxiety upon her face. Moments before, she had been sitting on the front landing with Ailyn in her lap. Now the small kid was rushing along beside Coco, her eyes big and curious as they gazed up at Crash. While Breena returned to her human state, Coco gripped Crash by the shoulders.

"Crash, what the heck is going on here?"

Crash heaved a sigh.

"A whole lot of 'nothing good', sis. It's Isabella."

Coco narrowed her eyes, confused.

"Isabella? What's wrong with her?"

Before Crash could reply, a bright golden light blossomed from the centre of the yard. It grew larger and larger, twinkling like bits of stardust. Ailyn stepped behind Coco, gripping her leg as she peeked at the strange sight. Crash couldn't look away. When the light reached its brightest point, it faded away completely. In the place of the light, Aku hovered over Isabella's inert body. Coco gasped, and pressed her hand to her mouth. Silence rested over the group for a moment, when suddenly Ailyn started forward.

"Mommy?"

Her voice was soft, and she increased her pace. However, Coco quickly caught up to her and scooped her up into her arms. She gave her a tight squeeze.

"No, sweety. That's not your mom. But now that Crash is back I think it's time you went back to your mom and dad's."

Coco stepped past Crash, looking at him as she moved by.

"I'm going to take her home. I'll be right back."

Crash could read the subtext. Coco would be gone a couple of minutes, and when she got back she would want a whole explanation of what was going on. Little did she know, Crash had no idea what was happening either. As Coco disappeared down the path, Crash and Breena joined forces again to lift and carry the long-legged bandicootess into the house. They laid her out on Crash's couch. During the entire ordeal, she hadn't even made a sign of awakening. Crash was beginning to get very nervous. His eyes continued to dart to her stomach, making sure it was still rising and falling. Aku gracefully settled himself overhead, and closed his eyes.

"I am going to attempt to discover what manner of unbalance is affecting her." Aku explained to his two onlookers. "I suggest you rest yourselves. This will take a few moments."

Aku abruptly fell into some kind of trance, and Crash suspected he'd be out for the morning. Knowing that there was nothing else he could personally do to help, he kicked back on his chair and heaved a deep breath. Breena continued standing erect with her arms crossed at her chest. Crash glanced at her, and flashed a hesitant smile.

"You know, you can take a seat on the other chair over there if you want."

Breena glanced to the place he pointed. She tilted her head quizzically.

"This is a strange dwelling you live in. Why is it that you live like humans, when you were altered from animals?"

Crash considered this, and then shrugged.

"Couldn't really say. Considering the dupe who evolved us wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, I've found it's easier not to think about it. But I figure we got a good injection of regular 21st century tastes. I do love my Playstation."

Breena didn't even dignify his lighthearted chatter with a smile. She gazed about the room, as though she was repulsed by everything she saw. Crash found himself feeling rather uncomfortable as the morning wore on. Soon, Breena shook her silver hair and turned on her heel. In the light, Crash saw that her hair was filled with small grey feathers as well. She strode toward the door.

"I am not fond of unventilated spaces. I shall wait outside. I trust you will alert me if there is any news."

Crash felt his ear give a twitch, and then he answered with a sloppy wave.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

Crash wasn't sure if he should be insulted by her comment or not. Wasn't unventilated just another word for stuffy? He decided not to dwell on it, and leaned back on his chair. Before he had a chance to even attempt at taking a small rest, he heard Coco burst in from behind him.

"Alright Crash, you've got some explaining to do."

"Ah yes, that's right." Crash sighed without mustering up the energy to sound excited. He tilted his head backward, and received an upside-down view of both Coco and Crunch. "Oh, and you brought the muscle-head, too? How splendid."

"Quit the chatter rodent." Crunch uttered irritably. It appeared from his disheveled appearance that he'd been woken up, which was strange considering he usually got up at the crack of dawn. Crunch was even grouchier then Crash when he didn't get his sleep. "I came because Coco was worried. Can you clear this thing up for us, or are you going to keep spouting nonsense?"

"Spouting nonsense is more fun." Crash complained with a sigh, and then shook his head. "Alright, I'll give you the 411. Isabella was found unconscious on N. Tensity Island, where a nice falcon lady took her in and cared for her. Then she came and got me, and then I got Aku. Now, well, here we are."

Coco and Crunch both stared at him for a minute, and then Coco sagged forward in irritation.

"You are terrible at explaining things."

"I could've jazzed it up. Added a man-eating plant for effect. I'm sure that would've made it more exciting."

Coco gave Crash a scary look that illustrated her intent to strangle him. He'd seen that look many times before, and nothing good ever came from it. Crunch seemed to catch it as well, because he placed a hand on her shoulder in effort to calm her down.

"I have a feeling Crash is just as ignorant of the details as we are." He shot Crash an annoyed glance. "Could you get serious for a minute? What can we can do to help?"

Crash could have told them the truth. He could have said Isabella was dying. However, saying it seemed to make it real. He refused to believe it was true. He wouldn't confirm anything until Aku was finished his examination. He heaved a shrug and lay back in his chair.

"Take a seat and wait. That's all there is to do right now. Or you could go into the kitchen and fry up some Wamba fritters. I'm starving."

Neither Coco nor Crunch took him up on his offer, and instead found places to wait in the living room. Coco sat herself down on the floor, and Crunch leaned himself on the back of the chair Crash was currently occupying. They waited in silence for much of the time, interrupted only by sporadic rumbles of Crash's stomach. However, despite how hungry he was getting, he didn't feel comfortable leaving. He watched Isabella, lying still upon the couch. Her expression was grave, even in sleep, and Crash absently wondered what she was dreaming about. Although the wait time seemed to stretch on for hours, it took Aku close to a half hour to complete his initial examination. When he was done, he abruptly opened his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. Crash was on his feet before he realized it.

"So, what's the word?" He asked, keeping the hesitation out of his voice.

Crash knew before Aku could draw breath to speak. By the look on the old mask's face, he didn't have good news.

"Come outside, and I shall explain."

Crash, Coco and Crunch followed behind as Aku exited through the open door and headed toward the short rock wall that surrounded the yard. As they walked, Crash caught sight of a silver bird preening on the roof. As soon as the little black eyes caught sight of movement, the falcon flew to the ground and gracefully transformed into Breena. She didn't even pause as she joined their group. Crash was almost amused by the befuddled look Crunch gave the newcomer, but he didn't have the energy to make a crack about it. He turned to Aku with his arms crossed.

"Alright, what's wrong with her?"

Aku shook his head sadly.

"It's as we feared. Her body is infected with a strange disease, nothing like I've ever seen before. She has been harboring it for a long while, though I cannot say precisely how long. Although her body is trying to heal itself, the sickness continues to gain strength from a very powerful source."

"So is this sickness fatal?" Coco asked in a quiet voice.

Aku nodded solemnly.

"It is. If a cure cannot be found within a few days, I fear she will suffer a very painful death."

Crash felt his insides churn as a feeling of dread overcame him. However, he was determined not to give into it. He couldn't believe there was nothing that could be done. He flipped his hand, feinting boredom.

"Yeah, yeah, something bad will happen _if_ we can't find a cure. It's a little morbid to be thinking about the worst case scenario when we haven't even tried to find one. So, do you know what will get rid of this illness, Aku?"

Aku took a moment to consider, and then replied.

"It appears that Isabella's disease was not of natural cause, but was in fact implanted within her. It actually demonstrates a remarkable similarity to your former condition, Crunch."

Crunch wrinkled his brow as he thought about this information.

"But Cortex was the one who pumped me full of those mind-altering triggers. Who would have intentionally infected Isabella with a virus? It doesn't make sense."

"Not at the moment, no." Aku said, still deep in thought. "However, I believe there are details we do not yet know. Crash, has Isabella ever confided in you that she was created by Cortex?"

Crash shook his head.

"No. She said that she lost her memory. But I don't think she would've told me even if she hadn't."

Aku considered this.

"It is probable that her memory loss was due to the onset of the disease. It is taking a great toll, and probably was devastating enough when it first began that it would have heavily affected her memory. One thing is certain, she could not have contracted this sickness naturally. It was injected into her."

Crash was beginning to get impatient. If Isabella was going to die within days, than they needed every minute they could get to find the cure.

"So, what do we do about it?" Crash demanded, a little more roughly than he intended.

Aku sensed Crash's apprehension, and quickly got to the point.

"It seems that this disease is thriving off energy from dark power crystals. That is what is giving the virus its power. Therefore the only cure for this particular dark energy is by an injection of the same compound."

At first, Crash felt a rise of enthusiasm. He knew about power crystals, it was only a few years ago when he had collected them in one of his previous world-rescuing ventures. He grinned.

"Alright, no problem. We'll get you a power crystal, you make a cure, and that's that. If we get moving now, this whole ugly business will be over before lunchtime."

Despite his positive attitude, both Coco and Aku looked extremely downcast. Crash fixed them both with an irritated stare.

"What?"

"Crash…" Coco started slowly. "Don't you remember what happened to those power crystals?"

Crash thought about it. He remembered that he'd taken them to Cortex's space station, used the crystals' power to blast Cortex's weapons to charred scrap, then he found himself on N. Brio's ship… Crash felt his spirit crumble as soon as the memory hit him. N. Brio had harnessed the power crystals to destroy Cortex's space station. They were gone. This time, Crash couldn't mask his disappointment. He sagged forward, bowing his head in exhaustion. How could they ever create a cure, if the only ingredient of that cure had been blown to kingdom come long ago? Crash couldn't focus on the heavy silence that commenced. He sat down on the stone wall, all his strength robbed in a few short seconds. No one seemed to be willing to break the silence, so Crash supposed they'd be stuck in that state for a while.

Suddenly, Coco gave a small chirp.

"Wait a second. I think I have an idea." She turned on her heel and tore off toward her laboratory. "Come with me!"

Crash gazed up and exchanged a glance with Crunch. Crunch offered a quizzical shrug, and then the two of them started off after Coco. Breena and Aku followed closely behind. When Crash entered her lab, she was already typing rapidly upon her large computer. She wasn't even looking at the keys as she scanned through the flood of information upon the screen. Even as she accomplished this feat, she began to explain.

"The energy of the power crystals was used up, but that doesn't necessarily mean it was destroyed completely. The crystals are created from a substance of magical origin, so that means they should have the ability to be recharged. After you used the crystal's power, Crash, did the crystals need time to recover?"

Crash's head was spinning already, but he managed an answer.

"Yeah. Like a recoil or something."

"So, since the crystals are pure energy they cannot be destroyed." Coco continued her rapid finger movements, leaning closer to the screen. "If we pinpoint the general area where the crystals might have fallen to earth, we can theoretically trace the remains of the crystals and still be able to recover them."

Although Crash hardly followed a word of what Coco said, he knew that she wouldn't be so excited about something that she wasn't convinced might be possible. Crash felt himself growing more confident the more enthusiastic Coco became. Crunch, skeptical, leaned on the back of Coco's seat and stared into the screen.

"So how do you expect to find these crystal pieces?"

"All I need to do is search the government data banks and see if there are any high energy spots being monitored. It's such a large source of energy that someone would have picked up a high density reading by now."

Crash could feel his heart pounding. He hoped it was that simple. Although the difficulty of attempting to retrieve the shattered bits of crystal after they fell from the atmosphere was a little intimidating, if they knew the location it could be done. Ten minutes passed, then twenty. Breena and Aku had retreated outside probably to complete the discussion they started in private. Crunch had taken to a scrap of machinery, and began fiddling with his metal arm. Crash leaned against the far wall, lifting his head to glance at Coco every once and a while. As the minutes ticked by, her face became less and less animated. Crash could feel his stomach beginning to wrench. A few moments later, Coco slumped back in her seat. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and she was staring at the monitor as though she was expecting something else to appear. She shook her head slowly.

"Nothing."

Crash felt his spirit sink. He'd never felt so useless before. In the past there was always something he could do. Not this time. Crash slowly slid to the ground, and placed his chin on his knees.

"Thanks for trying, sis."

Coco leaned forward in her chair, pressing her hands together tightly.

"I'm so sorry Crash."

Crash gave a weak little nod, and heaved a heavy sigh. After a moment of silence, Coco demonstrated a new determination. She pursed her lips, straightened her back and got back onto her computer.

"I'm going to keep looking. They can't have disappeared completely. I just need to keep looking."

Crash didn't want Coco going over everything again just because she felt guilty. If Coco had looked, Crash was quite sure it was thorough enough. Before he had a chance to tell her this, however, Aku suddenly burst back into the room. He appeared quite flustered.

"Crash, come with me quickly."

Without hesitating, Crash hopped up and followed.

* * *

><p><em>She felt…cold. She felt as though she was yet to be born, completely enclosed within something hard and unfeeling. There was nothing inside her except confusion, and it continued to grow as she became more aware of her surroundings. She became conscious of her breathing, and the fact that it was not she who controlled it. The oxygen came to her through a mask that surrounded her nose and mouth. On each exhale, small bubbles drifted from the mask. <em>

_ When she felt prepared, she very slowly opened her eyes. She was surrounded in some kind of green liquid. Her body was floating in the water, tightly secured by bands around her wrists and ankles. She immediately experienced an overwhelming panic. She could hardly see through the thick glass surrounding her. All she could discern were vague shapes and shadows. She knew she needed to get out. She was in the grip of terror, so much so that she wanted to scream. She thrashed against the cords containing her. When the panic failed to assist her, her emotions suddenly shifted to untamable rage. She felt a strong desire to cause destruction. She needed to escape. Everything depended on it. _

* * *

><p>Crash tried to wake Isabella, but so far was unsuccessful. Aku had alerted him because Isabella had been showing signs of an increased stress level. That was apparent as soon as Crash entered the room. Her face was flushed, and she tossed and turned as though she was attempting to escape from something. She omitted little moans every now and again, obviously distressed. And she was still asleep. Crash dropped to her side next to the couch, and gently gripped her shoulders. He gave her a little shake.<p>

"Isabella?"

She didn't wake up. She was swinging her head back and forth, her indiscernible chatter becoming more and more hostile. Crash felt panic well up inside him, and shook her again.

"Isabella, wake up!"

As if to answer his call her eyes snapped open. But, strangely, they didn't belong to her. She was glaring at him with an expression of hatred. She bore her teeth.

"Get away from me!"

Her fist shot out from beneath her blankets, and caught Crash across the cheek. Crash lost his balance and fell back upon his behind, staring up at her with utter confusion. Her face was contorted in a mask of complete loathing. Crash had seen her angry before, he'd never seen anything as powerful as what he saw now. However, it didn't last long. Isabella couldn't keep up the high emotion level, and soon her eyes fell closed and she pitched forward. Crash shot back up and gripped her before she folded over, and carefully replaced her onto her back. For a minute, all he could do was look at her with shock. His cheek was throbbing from where she hit him, but he ignored it. Without turning to face Aku or Breena, he spoke.

"What the heck was that?"

"It appears as though a memory has returned." Breena said quietly. "Not an ideal one, evidently."

"No kidding." Crash couldn't understand how she could have unleashed such rage being so ill. However, he was glad to see that she had returned to a normal sleep. He turned to face the pair behind him. "Will she remember this stuff when she wakes up?"

"It is difficult to say." Aku said wistfully. "Her mind has been affected by whatever it was Cortex did to her. At the moment, it's impossible to judge which of her memories will create a lasting impression."

All the details were beginning to give Crash a headache. He was getting a little tired of it. He rubbed the back of his head with a deep sigh. He hated to see Isabella suffering so much, but at the moment there was nothing he could do about it. He sat back on his rear, gripping his legs and resting his chin on his knees. He sat there in silence for a few minutes, but the silence was soon interrupted. Crunch stepped into the room.

"Hey Crash, I think you'd better come and have a look at this."

Crash glared at the big oaf.

"I'm getting a little tired of all this running around."

Crunch shrugged, a coy smile on his face.

"Fine. If you're good with sitting here and watching her get sicker, then go for it. Meanwhile, I'll be back with Coco, figuring out how to gather up the crystal shards she found."

With that, Crunch turned on his heel and departed. Crash stared at his retreating form for a few stunned moments, and then scrambled to his feet and dashed after him.


	7. Chapter 6: The Enchantress

**Chapter six- The Enchantress**

When Crash burst into the laboratory, Coco had a giant smile on her face. Crash felt a huge pressure lift off of him when he saw it. Crunch had already positioned himself behind her chair, and looked almost as pleased as Coco.

"The crystals weren't destroyed." Coco explained excitedly. "They were broken down into dust particles. That means they can still be used to help Isabella."

Crash smacked his hands together, feeling ready to roll.

"Alright, where are they? We'll get going right now."

At this, Coco's expression fell slightly. She glanced back at the screen, as though hoping that it would give her the encouragement to continue. She pressed her mouth into a thin line.

"Well, that's the bad news. It seems that the crystal pieces had been lost at the bottom of the ocean for a while. Then, a mining guild began a drilling project and came upon them. I didn't notice it at first, because the name of the project was disguised. The government believed they were mining ore, but they were actually gathering this mysterious and powerful compound. If these files are correct, they now have it all in their possession. The only way to get these crystal shards is by sneaking in and taking it back from this organization."

Crunch shrugged his large shoulders from the other side of the room.

"Well, that doesn't sound too hard. We've had harder missions than that in the past."

As Coco continued to study the screen, her brows pinched together. She gave her head a small shake, causing her blond pony tail to flicker down her back.

"Actually, this isn't like anything we've done before. The crystal shards have been collected by a company of questionable moral standing."

"That doesn't sound promising." Crash muttered under his breath.

Coco nodded with a grimace.

"Right. Although I can't get into the organizations more delicate files, I know that they operate illegally. The head of the band is a man named Alexander Chambers, and he's apparently very interested in the crystal shards as some unique source of energy. He is planning to make a fortune off them, so stealing them away is going to be rather difficult. Not to mention whoever goes will have to somehow conceal their animal attributes."

Crash touched his long snout and flicked his large orange ears. He had a feeling that would be a problem. Coco swiveled in her chair and looked at Crash thoughtfully.

"Crash, as a bandicoot it's impossible to travel through a bustling place like Chicago. You'd never blend in."

Crash was beginning to get very irritated by all these unhelpful obstacles, but he couldn't think of a solution to the problem offhand. Sure, he and Crunch did infiltrate a lab in Australia, when it was deserted in the dead of night. However, traveling to a busy city to sneak into a crime syndicate was a whole different ballgame. As Crash pondered this, a soft but resolute voice sounded out behind him.

"You are correct. As a bandicoot, it would be impossible."

Crash turned, and noticed that Aku was glancing sidelong at the falcon woman beside him with a curious expression. Breena offered a gentle smile.

"However, I believe I might have a solution."

* * *

><p>Of course, Crash was grateful to finally have a lead on the first step to take, but he really wished that Breena would stop being so secretive. She didn't breathe a word about her so-called solution, instead she requested that they follow her to a special place. Crash asked Coco to stay behind and watch over Isabella, to which Coco agreed but Crash knew she wasn't entirely pleased about it. Crash, Crunch and Aku followed Breena across the straight to the second island. From there, Breena took them on a brisk excursion through the jungle, so deep into the trees that Crash began to wonder if Aku knew where they were. It was apparent the old mask's senses were not so keen on N. Tensity Island. However, Crash didn't let that fact concern him. He continued to follow Breena as she twisted and turned through the thick jungle foliage. Crash supposed Breena could get to her destination easily if she chose to fly, but for the benefit of her followers she chose to remain in human form.<p>

Within an hour, the four of them arrived at the mouth of a cave. However, the opening of the cave was carved in such detail that Crash wondered if it was really a cave at all. Breena stepped inside, appearing very cautious all of a sudden. She spared a glance behind her.

"Tread very carefully. I've been told the Mystic Lady does not care for visitors. We must state your desires swiftly." She faced Aku. "It would be wise to take great precaution. You possess a magical connection as well. Perhaps it would be prudent if you would remain here."

Crash furrowed his brow immediately.

"What?"

"I understand. I will remain behind until the conclusion of the meeting." Aku agreed, seeming to understand the dilemma.

Breena nodded, somber and apologetic, and headed into the cave. Crunch didn't follow at once, leaning toward Crash with a hesitant expression.

"What do you make of this?"

Crash shrugged.

"Can't say, mate. I've never been very comfortable with the magic mumbo jumbo, but if it can help us get the shards…" He regarded Aku in a hushed voice. "What about you, Gramps? Got any mystical vibes?"

Aku was obviously concentrating very intently. He swayed slightly, the equivalent to a head shake.

"There is certainly something very powerful about this location, but I cannot place it. It is a very strange energy."

"Well, that's not encouraging." Crash answered with a weak smile. "I guess it won't hurt to give it a try."

"It will if this 'mystic lady' decides she doesn't want any visitors. I don't want to her casting any unwanted curses on me." Crunch stated dryly, crossing his arms.

Crash placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry pally, she can't make you any worse than you are already."

Crunch was obviously not in the mood to joke, because he didn't even shoot back a snide answer. His eyes were grimly focused on the cave as they entered. Crash felt his pulse quicken as he marched in beside Crunch. There was definitely something odd about that place. Upon entering, Crash immediately heard the sound of running water. His initial instinct to hearing water inside a cave was to turn and dash out as quickly as possible. However, Breena gestured for them to continue on. Crash squared his shoulders, spared a glance at Crunch and then the two of them followed.

A little farther into the cave, Crash realized where the sound of water was coming from. Several beautiful fountains were engraved into the walls, spouting silver streams of water down the polished rock. A bluish glow brightened the carved interior of the cave, creating almost a regal ambience. Crash would never have expected to see such a magnificent place holed up in the dense jungle. He wanted to ask Breena who exactly they had come to see, when all of a sudden he felt Crunch grip his arm.

"Crash…"

Crash glanced at Crunch, and noticed that he was staring with a rather disconcerted expression at something in their general vicinity. Crash turned to see what he was looking at so intently, and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Eep." His voice was like a squeak.

He was captured in the hypnotic garnet gaze of a black cobra. It was hovering upon a throne of sorts, all carved from stone. Its forked tongue flicked our across its scaled lips as it endeavored to look into Crash's very soul. It wasn't the most comforting of situations. Crash was just about to leap on top of Crunch to avoid possible snakebites, when all of a sudden Breena dropped to one knee before the great serpent. She placed her hands together respectfully.

"Great Calista, possessor of the mystic island powers, we are in great need of your amazing gifts. I entreat you to hear our plea."

Crash was very doubtful that a snake would be of any use to them. However, after all the magical things he'd witnessed throughout the years, he should've known not to judge so quickly. The snake started forward, the bright red eyes boring into Crash's green ones. For a few horrifying seconds, he could not look away. Then, the snake offered a brief nod.

"_I sense a strong determination in the small one_." The voice was nothing but a drawn out hiss. "_Proceed_."

Crash swallowed, growing increasingly nervous. Breena continued to detail their plight. She did it well, using a few words that Crash didn't even know the meanings of. She was certainly good at putting sentences together, and made a very convincing argument. Despite this, Crash was still having a bit of difficulty with the idea that a snake could help them. Breena concluded her speech.

"She will fade from this world without this powerful energy to cure her, milady. Crash Bandicoot must collect the crystal shards as quickly as he possibly can. Please, might you offer your assistance?"

The snake did not answer at once. She had returned her intense gaze to Crash. She then spoke in a low hiss.

"_You pose a very distressing problem_."

Crash had to bite his lip to keep from automatically snapping a sarcastic 'You think so?' However, he figured that insulting the snake wouldn't be the most helpful thing to do. Obviously Breena thought this Calista character might be someone who could help them, though Crash was still failing to see how. At first, Crash thought the snake intended to continue, but she did something rather strange instead. Her long, scaly body began to glow, and in a moment she began to stretch. She transformed into the body of a human woman, with shining black hair that fell in straight strands down her back. Shimmering black scales remained upon her cheeks and in areas across her mostly exposed body. Her red eyes stayed the same, and her black lips and sharp fangs did little to achieve the appearance of an actual human. As soon as she transformed, she moved down from her throne with the grace of her other form. She kept her gaze focused on Crash, and for a moment he felt like a rodent about to be swallowed whole. After a moment of silent scrutinizing, she spoke again.

"I have heard of creatures like you. Half-formed abominations, I have been told. Why have you come for my help?"

Crash was struck to silence, unable to organize his thoughts. Crunch, however, was quick to vent his rage.

"Who are you calling abominations? Look, if all you're going to do is insult us, we might as well-"

"She has a method to help you." Breena interrupted sharply. "Calista holds the power of transfiguration. If blending in with a crowd of humans is what you desire-"

"You could do that?" Crash didn't mean to cut Breena off, but he couldn't help himself. He was speaking directly to Calista. "You could disguise us?"

Calista gazed at him as though he was nothing more than some inconsequential speck.

"I have powers that would certainly offer me the means to provide you with camouflage. However, before I consider offering my assistance, I wish to know why you wish to undertake this mission."

Crash didn't hesitate.

"My friend is in danger. I found a way to save her, but I need to try and mingle with humans. Little difficult, in my present appearance, I think you'll agree."

Calista gave him an intense look.

"If I refuse to help you, will you still attempt to save her?"

"Yes."

She adopted a strange sort of knowledgeable expression, and then continued.

"What if I was to tell you that, as you are now, you would not succeed in your attempt?"

Not a pleasing thought, but all Crash did was offer a shrug.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to try."

This answer seemed to please Calista. She sat back on her heels, and tilted her head.

"You're very brave for a half-breed, Crash Bandicoot. It is unfortunate you are not a creature of this land. You cannot take the form of animal or human, but are forever fused within the centre of these two forms. As such, your kind has been considered as outcasts by ours. However, I hold no loyalties. I will help you."

Silence took over for a moment, and Crash was unsure how to continue. He offered a smile.

"Well, that's great."

"What's the catch?"

The blunt question came from Crunch, who had been standing in the back with a rather bad attitude radiating from him. It was apparent he didn't trust this strange half woman/half snake. His eyes were narrowed.

"Isn't there a price to be paid for something like this? What's in it for you?"

Calista was silent, seeming to notice Crunch for the first time. Without initial explanation, she came forward and placed one hand on Crunch's arm and the other on Crash's. When she spoke, her voice was soft and solemn.

"I ask nothing in return for my assistance, for I believe that you each have an important part to play in the future. Despite the perversion of your creation, you each possess strong souls. I foresee in the storm yet to come, that you will guide these islands to come to terms with the predesigned fate."

Crash wasn't sure if the shape-shifter meant this to be a good thing, or a bad thing, but at that moment it hardly mattered. If she was going to give Crunch and him her help free of charge, she could spout whatever nonsense she wanted. Calista reached out two scaled hands.

"Come."

Crash and Crunch exchanged a wary glance, but Crash stepped forward with hardly a hesitation. Crunch was compelled to follow. Calista glanced at them both, and then narrowed her red eyes.

"Do you both wish to receive the help I am willing to offer? Are you both willing to temporarily assume an identity that will allow you to hide among humans?"

Crash offered a crisp nod, as did Crunch.

"Yup."

"Sure."

The answer was simultaneous. Calista offered a brief nod. Crash noticed that Breena had retreated to the back of the cave, her hands clasped together as she waited for what was to occur. This obvious excitement made Crash feel a little nervous. However, as Calista began to mutter some strange incantations and glowing green water flowed from the surrounding fountains toward them, Crash's mind drifted to other matters. The water neared them, and as it did Crash tensed to prepare for what was to come.

The process didn't last long, though it was a little theatrical for Crash's tastes. Then again, mystical ceremonies usually were. The greenish water swirled around him, though it never grew close enough to actually touch him. He became aware that it covered his body completely, separating him from the dankness of the cave. He recalled the sensation of feeling slightly strange, and the sensation remained even as the water splashed to the ground at his feet.

Initially, he felt a little dazed. As though he had just gotten off an especially hardcore spinning ride at an amusement park. He shook his head to clear it, and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Wow, that was quite a…"

Crash's voice trailed off as he noticed his hand upon his head. He slowly touched the top of his head, and moved his hand toward where his large pointy ear was supposed to be. To his astonishment and sudden horror, he realized they weren't there. Neither of them. He pressed both hands on his head, attempting to locate them.

"Hey, what the hell-"

He noticed his hand next, and paused to examine it. It was not a hand familiar to him, although he was still wearing the leather fingerless glove he normally wore. He flipped it over, and then back, finding himself incredibly confused. Then he heard a deep, familiar voice to his left.

"Crash?"

Crash turned, and found himself face to face with a burly human man. Although Crash was convinced he'd never seen this homo sapian before in his life, there was something very familiar about the burgundy colour in the man's wavy shoulder length hair. He had a small dark goatee on the end of a tanned angular chin, and his expression was sparking with utter shock. Crash began to come to the realization that this was Crunch when he noticed his dark green eyes, and he knew the point could not be disputed upon seeing the hefty metal contraption that replaced his right arm. That…creature, was indeed his good friend Crunch.

"Crunch, buddy." Crash started with a hesitant expression. "No offense, but you look awful."

Crunch's astonishment was quickly replaced by anger.

"You're not exactly a looker, yourself."

Crash's thoughts returned to the hand that didn't belong to him, and he quickly dashed toward one of the fountain pools. The water was crystal clear, giving him a partial view of the horror that had destroyed his handsomeness.

"Bloody hell…" Crash brushed his fingers across his smooth face, and then across his hairless chest. Then he threw back his head and howled.

"I'm…PINK!"

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes for Crash to come to terms with the shift in his appearance. Calista had succeeded in turning both Crash and Crunch into humans. Crash was still in shock about the whole thing, but as he recognized the familiar orange colour of his fur in his spiky hair, he felt himself grow a little calmer. Crash and Crunch possessed their former heights and builds, but every trace of animal attribute had been cleared away completely. When Crash got over the tragedy of it, his excitement grew. They would have no trouble blending into a busy American city looking as they did now. Calista waited patiently as they got over the surprise of their transformation. Then she focused her eyes upon them.<p>

"Before you depart on your journey, I must offer you a warning. I have only ever preformed my magic upon creatures of my own race. I do not know precisely how it will affect half-breeds such as yourselves."

"Looks like pretty good handiwork to me." Crash offered as he tried to get used to the near hairlessness.

"You don't mean to imply that we might switch back into our original forms in the middle of the city?" Crunch added with an edge to his voice.

"As I said, you're genetic structure eludes my knowledge, however, I believe the transformation will continue to hold at least the remainder of the week. Nonetheless, I advise caution. The quicker you complete your mission, the better."

Hastiness wasn't an issue for them. Isabella needed the crystal shards as soon as possible, so there was no chance Crash and Crunch would be dallying in the big city long. Crash offered a nod.

"Thanks for the tip. We'll be sure to keep out visit short. We really appreciate your help."

Calista nodded in return. She then turned and moved with impossible grace back to her rock throne. She spared a glance over her shoulder. Her eyes glimmered like twin rubies as she focused her gaze upon Crash.

"Good luck, bandicoots. I wish you success."

Before Crash could even offer a hearty thanks, Calista's body returned to its former serpent form and she disappeared from sight. For a few moments, Crash and Crunch could only stand there in utter silence. Considering they'd been biped animals, the transformation was not a considerably large change. However, Crash was still trying to get over the fact that his nose and ears were now so small. He felt ridiculously disproportionate. Soon, Breena coughed quietly into the darkness to get their attention. Both bandicoots-turned-humans pivoted at once. Breena gestured toward the path they had come.

"We should leave. You must begin your journey as soon as you can."

This appeared to be the wisest course of action under the circumstances, so Crash offered a salute as Crunch offered a crisp nod and the two of them followed her out of the cave. As soon as they exited, Crash could see Aku hovering about all a twitter. He was drifting back and forth, which Crash would have thought of as pacing if Aku had feet. Soon, he sensed their returned and turned to address them.

"Crash, Crunch, I…" His voice quieted, and his gold eyes gleamed in bewilderment. "_Island spirits_, what happened to you both?"

Crash expected they were going to receive some kind of reaction. Crash shrugged his shoulders, and scratched his head with his clawless fingers.

"We just got the most stellar makeover. Can't get anymore disguised then this, I reckon."

Aku's mouth remained ajar for a few more moments. Crunch did his best to provide an accurate explanation, and that small effort seemed to assist Aku into coming to terms with the change. He was clearly flabbergasted by the extent of the power the enchantress possessed, however, he had no desire to analyze their fortune. Once things were more or less settled, and they were preparing to return to N. Sanity Island, Breena stepped forward.

"I'm afraid this is the juncture where I must part from you."

Crash supposed that made sense. They couldn't expect her to hang around, and she'd done so much for them already. Crash nodded, and gave her a heartfelt thumbs-up.

"Thanks a bunch for your help. We'd have been sunk if it weren't for you. Come on by after this mess clears up and we'll share a wamba fruit."

Breena offered a gently amused smile, and inclined her head.

"I offer you the best of luck in your mission. Farewell."

With that, Breena changed into her bird form and sailed through the air. Crash and Crunch watched as she flapped away into the distance. Crunch crossed his arms and snorted.

"Not bad for a shape shifter. Personally, I don't trust them."

Crash heaved a heavy sigh.

"You don't trust the ground to hold you up, you sourpuss. You know, we'd have never known Isabella was in trouble if she hadn't warned us. And do you think we would've found a better way to conceal the fact that we're fifty-percent animal? I think not."

Crunch glared down at his pint sized partner.

"That's another thing I want to discuss. How did exactly did I get roped into this? You're the one who wants to save her. Why do I have to go?"

Crash gasped in mock surprise.

"Why, Crunchy, I'm surprised at you. Would you ever consider abandoning a friend in need? That doesn't sound like the steadfast Crunch I know. I was certain you wouldn't let me go on this perilous trip on my own. Now, we can look ridiculous together."

Crash considered furthering the insult by wrapping his arms around the big lug, but he thought better of it. He obviously wasn't in the greatest of moods, and Crash could tell when he was irritated enough that he would snap him in two if he got within inches of him. However, it was clear that Crunch was just letting off steam. There was no way Crunch would deny an adventure, especially with the life of a friend to both of them hanging in the balance. Crash was thankful for his company. Though all his past successes, he always had some help from the support group. He owed a lot to Crunch and Coco, despite the fact that Crunch had nearly killed him twice. He was pretty sure he'd have a hard time saving anything without their help.

Crash only hoped Coco would sense his immense gratitude when he had to break it to her that she needed to stay behind. That was one conversation he was not looking forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Well, I'm officially on spring break so I thought I would celebrate my week of freedom by getting a chapter posted. Although college is a blast, it really is sucking up a lot of former free time. However, I still find myself writing away whenever I get stressed and need a breather from papers, so expect more updates before the year is out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to those of you who are worried about Crunch and his new role as a family man, don't worry. His relationship with Crash will always be as it is now, snippy and irritable. One of the main reasons I'm introducing the kids now is because I'm making a plan for the next generation after this series is completed. It only makes sense that I get started on creating the generation I plan to write about^^_

_I also thought this would be a good day to post, because it's not only my first day of spring break, but also my birthday! I am now a year older, and this marks four years that I've been involved in this CB series. A little frightening when seen in that perspective. It's also been fourteen years since I got my first Crash Bandicoot game (Crash Bandicoot 1, baby!). That's even MORE terrifying to consider. Nonetheless, I am still very much a Crash fan and will continue to be so probably forever. If I haven't given up this childhood _nostalgia _ now, I doubt I ever will. Anyway, thanks for reading this ridiculous bit of drivel if you made it this far. Hopefully you enjoy the chapter, and I assure that things will be getting more interesting very soon. Unfortunately, there always seems to be a steep, monotonous climb to the climax in my stories, so sorry about that. Hope you keep reading, and (hopefully) enjoying!_

_~Bandi-cute~ _


	8. Chapter 7: The New Anatomy

**Chapter seven- The New Anatomy**

It didn't take incredibly long to return N. Sanity Island. With Aku's handy teleportation powers, it took them only a few seconds to appear in a burst of golden light on the sandbar just outside of the jungle. Aku didn't remain with them. He made a short explanation as to where he was heading, Crash wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy playing with his fingernails, which were decidedly less sharp then his claws. In fact, he was wondering what use they had at all. He supposed he could execute a good scratch with them, though he'd have to wait for them to grow a bit longer. They were too stubby to be of any use in the near future. Aku was already gone by the time Crash brought his mind back to the present.

Crunch started marching toward the path to the house, and Crash scurried along beside him. One thing Crash noticed at once was the exposed kind of feeling he got walking around in the cool jungle air. It was very strange, but Crash figured he'd get used to it quickly. After all, he wasn't changing from an animal to a human. He'd already had the right body shape before his chemistry was altered. He might not have minded the change much, since the idea of not having tangled fur was quite appealing. However, his new sense of smell was definitely a downgrade. He never realized how powerful that particular sense was until it was replaced by a human nose. However, he was pretty sure he'd get used to that too.

They were making good time across the jungle path, Crash having to jog to keep up with Crunch's powerful stride. He kept his arms behind his head, fingers interlaced as he enjoyed the balmy afternoon. The lack of fur was disconcerting, but Crash definitely felt a lot cooler than he used to. Crunch, on the other hand, appeared quite uncomfortable with his new appearance. He crossed his arms across his bare chest as he marched, an irritated expression on his face. Crash leaned toward him with a smirk.

"Why so glum, chum?"

Crunch growled.

"Don't you feel exposed walking around without any hair? It's ridiculous."

Crash offered a small smile.

"Well, look on the bright side. We haven't lost it _all_."

It took a minute, but Crunch eventually picked up on the insinuation. As soon as he did, he snarled and turned away with a look of exhausted aggravation.

Crash continued skipping down the path, full of zeal. Although he was still unsure about Isabella's condition, he was very pleased to finally be on the path of finding an antidote to save her. He'd been successful so many times in the past that failure just didn't feel like an option. He preferred it like that. It gave him a satisfying amount of confidence right out of the gate. However, there was one part in the scheme that caused him a great amount of discontent, and that was the Coco factor. However, he knew it couldn't be helped. He would have to simply steal his courage and bite the bullet.

As this idea was passing through his mind, Crunch suddenly turned off the path and started in the direction of his own house. Crash paused, and furrowed his brow.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Home." Crunch said simply.

Crash could discern that for himself, but he didn't let his impatience show.

"Why? I was counting on your help to shield me from Coco's wrath. When I tell her she can't come, she's going to lose it. She's strong, you know. I need backup."

"You'll do fine." Crunch said disinterestedly. "I have to explain the situation to Tawna. I'll meet you back here in a while."

Crunch shoved his hands in his pockets bitterly.

"If I survive." He grumbled.

Crunch hadn't stopped walking throughout the duration of their dialogue, so he moved quickly out of sight. Crash continued on his former path, his sense of foreboding strengthening the closer he got to the house. Soon, he strode into the yard and headed for Coco's laboratory. He stopped before entering, rubbing his hand back and forth over his spiky orange hair and preparing himself for the confrontation. He took a deep breath, and then marched inside.

He had an explanation ready, quick and precise so that he could say it before Coco got close enough to do him any damage. However, when he got inside he was surprised to see that the place was empty. Coco wasn't anywhere to be seen. He frowned slightly, and decided she must have gone into the house. However, before Crash could even consider turning to make the check, he felt something small and hard smash him in the back. He was knocked off his feet instantly, and fell to his stomach with a small groan. Then someone jumped onto him and gripped one of his arms into a painful angle behind his back. He knew in a moment who his attacker was. Coco's voice was low and dangerous.

"Okay, buddy. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Crash, who had recently had the wind knocked out of him, was unable to answer at that precise moment. Coco forced pressure on his arm, causing a few zaps of pain to travel from his shoulder to his fingers.

"Tell me now." Coco demanded.

Crash finally recovered enough to plead his case.

"Well, you successfully ruined my big surprise." He said in a raspy voice.

Even through the rasp, Coco seemed to identify his voice at once. However, she was far too suspicious to let herself be fooled by that in itself. She slammed the giant wrench she was holding precariously close to Crash's stubby nose, and then spoke again.

"Who are you?"

Crash sighed.

"I'll give you a few hints. I enjoy napping, snacking and generally making a nuisance of myself. I have awesome skills, and I've saved the world on multiple occasions. And one final clue, on a normal day I'm usually orange."

By this time, Crash's voice had returned to normal, so it was likely Coco didn't need to rely heavily on the clues to realize his identity. She leaned forward and peered down into his face, which was still pressed into the laboratory floor. Her small mouth was gaping.

"Crash?"

Crash grinned.

"The one and only."

Coco jumped up to her feet and took a few steps back, probably to get a good clear look at the transformation he'd undergone. Crash thought it would have been polite for Coco to help him up after she'd knocked him to the ground, but he didn't voice his complaints. He got to his feet and brushed off his pants, trying to ignore Coco's piercing stare. He noticed she still hadn't lowered the wrench. Coco shook her head and gave her eyes a rub with the back of her hands. When she deducted she wasn't hallucinating, she spoke.

"Crash…what the heck happened to you?"

"Well, it's really quite straightforward. A sorceress disguised Crunch and me so that we could walk around a human city without being immediately chased after with pitchforks. Now we'll blend right in and we can steal the crystal powder without any trouble."

Crash wasn't sure if Coco was really listening. Her eyes were still wide and there was no indication that she was absorbing anything he said. She stepped forward, and studied his face with a scientific detachment.

"She changed your entire biochemistry." Coco stated, dumbfounded. "That's impossible."

"Blame the 'Island Magic'." Crash said with a grin.

Coco wasn't willing to come to terms with this.

"You're telling me that your DNA was 'magically' altered within an hour? It doesn't make any sense."

"Coco, we're mutated animals that walk around like humans. You should be able to roll with things like this by now."

After about a four-minute question and answer session with Coco, she finally became comfortable enough with the idea. She even lowered her wrench. Crash had been feeling rather triumphant after this, but then Coco asked the dreaded question.

"Hey, wait a minute." She said suddenly, interrupting the thorough study she was conducting of his altered facial features. "You said that Crunch changed too. You're both disguised and ready to go on the mission. However, I see one problem with this otherwise watertight plan."

Crash was afraid of this. He prepared himself for the maelstrom, wincing and retreating back slightly. Coco placed her hands on her hips and fixed him with a serious stare.

"We need to get you guys some proper clothes."

Crash didn't react at once, the shock was too great. He felt as though he'd plunged into an alternate reality, where in this world, his sister was patient and understanding. Crash was so shocked by her response that he had to make doubly sure he didn't misunderstand her. He gave his head a shake.

"Wait a sec, let me get this straight. Crunch and I are prepped to go on a mission, which insinuates that you, being undisguised, will have to stay here. Are you really telling me you're cool with this?"

Coco shrugged.

"No, but it can't be helped, right? Even camouflaged, there's no reason a girl would be tagging along with two tough guys that you're pretending to be. I can help you more from a computer. And someone has to look after Isabella, too."

Crash was absolutely baffled, he didn't know what to say. After a moment of stunned silence, he scratched his head and heaved a heavy breath.

"Well, I must say you're taking this all rather maturely."

Coco nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that's what happens when you get older."

Crash was imminently relieved that he wasn't going to have to defend himself from the wrath of his sister, and he relaxed all defenses. He had no idea she was just about to throw a curve ball at him. Her eyes suddenly became angry and her little body drew up as though she were as large and intimidating as a yeti.

"But one thing is bugging me about the whole thing." Coco snarled as she stepped closer. "You didn't know I'd be good with it. You had no idea. You didn't even ask me. So, what, you were just intending to leave me behind?"

All of Crash's former relief came crashing down over his ears, and the scene quickly altered to the one he had previously foreseen: Coco running after him with fists flailing and he doing whatever he could to avoid being pummeled to a jelly.

Thankfully, the potential crime scene was interrupted. As Coco was just about to drive his head into the floor again, two little ragamuffins came dashing through the door. Coco stopped immediately.

"Ailyn, Jag…what are you two doing here?"

Ailyn shoved her hands in her deep dress pockets and sighed.

"Kiery told us to go outside to play."

"He doesn't want us bugging Miss Isabella." Jag clarified.

While Jag was speaking, Ailyn suddenly glanced over at Crash and her eyes widened slowly. She stepped toward him with a bewitched expression.

"Uncle Crash, is that you?"

Crash was impressed that she recognized him so quickly. He offered a small salute.

"That's right, kid, and you want to know something even more impressive?"

Ailyn was all ears. Crash grinned, and lowered his voice as though he was relaying a great secret.

"Your dad looks the same."

Ailyn furrowed her brow, and exchanged a glance with Jag. Then her eyes lit up like stars and she dashed out of the house.

Jag frowned, and then quickly tore off after her. For a moment, both Crash and Coco were silent. However, Crash felt as though he'd been plucked from the fire, and decided to take full advantage of it. He smacked his hands together excitedly.

"Alright, so let's find those clothes, shall we? It's a little different strolling around without a shirt on when one doesn't have the coat of fur for protection against the elements."

Crash spoke in his sweetest voice in the hopes of redirecting Coco's initial anger. Unfortunately, it wasn't particularly helpful. Coco shot a heated glance in his direction, and then turned around sharply and marched back to her computer.

"Go find your own clothes, jerk."

Crash watched Coco sit down heavily upon her chair, and then pointedly place the entirety of her attention upon the glowing screen. Crash rubbed his head and sighed. He was expecting this, but he knew it was for the best. Coco knew it too, but she had an obligation to make Crash feel bad for excluding her. So, Crash decided to go through Coco's bin of spare outfits and find one that suited him. One thing he was thankful for, she definitely thought ahead. She'd purchased these clothes on an internet sale, and they came in a variety of sizes. Crash suspected she did it mostly in an effort to make him switch from something other than his trademark blue jeans every once and a while. Of course, this attempt was to no avail.

So, Crash spent a good deal of time sifting through the clothes, trying to find something that a tough guy would wear. Mostly he was taking up time waiting for Crunch. He knew almost immediately that he and Crunch would have to stop at a store in the States to purchase something a little more modern than the goofy threads Coco had. He also was really raring to get a move on. However, he knew that he would have to do something to cheer Coco up before he left. He only hoped Crunch would return before he said something stupid and got beat up again.


	9. Chapter 8: Family Farewells

**Chapter eight – Family Farewells**

Crunch strode briskly to the house, but found himself hesitating before climbing the tree to see Tawna. He was feeling self-conscious in his new form, unable to feel comfortable in the nakedness of the human skin. The only trait similar to his former self other than his eyes was the burgundy waves that just brushed his shoulders. His stature had shrunk slightly in size, though he still felt as strong as he ever did. Still, he was unsure he would ever get used to the new form. As he gazed up at the house sitting peacefully within the branches of the great tree, he decided it was not only his new appearance that made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to have to face Tawna and inform her that he was leaving on yet another dangerous venture. The baby was coming, and Crunch wanted to continue spending time preparing for the new addition to the family.

Also, there was Ailyn. He hadn't been parted from her since her birth. The idea of leaving his family behind to go on a mission with Crash filled him with many conflicting emotions. On the one hand, he couldn't consider letting Crash go alone. Despite Crash's outstanding track record, Crunch knew that this particular endeavor would be an exponentially larger challenge. If Crash was by himself, it was very likely he would lose his way and ask some burly underworld thug for directions to the secret underground hideout. It was clear to Crunch that leaving Crash by himself would result in the little tick getting himself pulverized. On the other hand, he didn't want Tawna to worry about him. Despite the baby being on the way, Crunch knew Tawna would be fine. She'd grown heartier after Ailyn was born, and often shooed Crunch out of the house to keep him from constantly pestering her to take it easy. Tawna didn't need him like she did before. Still…

Crunch realized he was stalling, and immediately gripped a rope and climbed up to the veranda. He crept across the wooden walkway, and caught a glimpse of Tawna through the window. She was standing near the counter, organizing the ingredients for dinner. Crunch noticed she had a content smile on her face, and her movements were casually graceful as she worked. Crunch found himself smiling too, but he soon straightened his shoulders and prepared himself.

He strode up to the door, and gently tapped at the wood as he slowly inched it open a crack.

"Tawna?"

"Is that you Crunch?" Tawna called out, her tone light.

Crunch swallowed.

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you come in and stay awhile. I'm trying out a new recipe and I want you to taste the sauce."

"Um, I can't right now. Tawna, I have something important to tell you."

There was a small pause, and then Tawna spoke out with a lilt of worry in her voice.

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

Crunch could hear her footsteps as she started walking toward the door. His adrenaline shot up as he gripped the doorknob. He didn't want her to see him until he could explain himself.

"Wait Tawna, stay there."

She stopped, but Crunch knew she wasn't happy about it.

"Crunch, what's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about, really. It looks like we've hit a bit of a snag again, so Crash and I are heading out on another mission."

Tawna paused a moment, and then heaved a small sigh.

"Oh, I see." She paused, but only for a moment. "Well, it can't be helped I suppose. But I really don't see why you're being so secretive."

"There's something a little different about this mission, Tawna. Crash and I need to go undercover, so we were forced to take certain…precautions."

Crunch didn't have any idea how to go about explaining his transformation, but, fortunately, he didn't have to. He was stunned to silence as the door suddenly flew open, guided by Tawna's hand. Apparently she had grown impatient with his evasiveness, and decided to find out for herself. For a few moments, all she did was stare at him. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, wishing she would say something. She placed her hand to her mouth, overcome with astonishment. Finally, she cleared her throat and remarked.

"Well, as far as precautions go, I suppose you couldn't do much better."

Crunch scratched the back of his head.

"I'm told it'll last only a few weeks, and then I'll go back to normal. Looking like this will make it a lot easier for Crash and I to move around incognito."

Tawna nodded, seeming to understand this. She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"But what is this mission for? Has something happened?"

"Well, it's not Cortex. There hasn't been a peep out of the runt since our last run-in. This is something else. Do you remember a girl called Isabella?"

Tawna furrowed her brow.

"The woman who looks like me?"

"Yes. Apparently she's suffering from some strange illness. The only way to cure her is through crystal dust, and the last of it on the planet is under the control of an organization in the United States. Crash is determined to go, so I said I'd go with him."

Tawna nodded immediately.

"That's the right thing to do. He'll need your help. So when do you both plan to leave?"

"As soon as we can, I guess." Crunch answered. "We've only got a week to get the stuff, so every minute counts."

Tawna nodded again, but she was clearly conflicted about the situation. Crunch couldn't blame her. She wasn't given a lot of time to warm up to the idea. She pressed her lips together and lowered her head slightly. Crunch reached up and stroked a lock of her blond hair.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

Tawna offered a small sigh, and then gazed back up into his eyes.

"I know you will. And you'll be careful, won't you?"

Crunch smiled.

"You know it, sugar."

Tawna's concerned face relaxed into a smile. She stepped toward him, ran her fingers over his smooth human forehead, and then leaned forward for a kiss. It was different kissing without a snout, but the warmth of Tawna's lips against his didn't give him time to think about it. As he held her, he wished he didn't have to leave. However, he decided there was no point in tormenting himself. The sooner he left, the sooner he'd be back. As Crunch and Tawna parted, still holding each other's hands, a small ruckus erupted from outside. A few seconds later, Ailyn came charging inside the house, and skid to a stop as she caught sight of Crunch's peculiar appearance. Her eyes were wide as saucers, but almost immediately her face brightened into a smile.

"Wow dad, you look just like Uncle Crash."

Crunch bristled. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. He offered a playful smirk, and then lunged at Ailyn and scooped her into his arms.

"Any more insults like that, you adorable little ragamuffin, and they'll be no more horsey rides for you."

Ailyn screeched in glee as Crunch blew on her stomach, and then she erupted in a fit of giggling. Crunch remained with his family for a while, enjoying his last few moment with them. He tried not to think about leaving them to go on yet another perilous mission with his idiotic companion, but to no avail. After a heartrending farewell, Crunch started off in the direction of Crash's house.

* * *

><p>Crash couldn't stop scratching. He was standing in Coco's lab, waiting patiently for Coco to finish the final calibrations on the helicopter. He was wearing the same worn blue jeans he always wore, but to complete the ensemble he'd donned a pea green t-shirt under a brown jacket. He'd worn jackets before, but he couldn't get used to wearing the shirt. The fabric itself wasn't particularly rough, but the feel of it against his bare chest was absolutely maddening. He guessed he had about twelve seconds before he flipped out and tore the blasted thing into a million pieces. As he fiddled, Crunch shot him a stern glance from where he was standing with his arms crossed.<p>

"Stop that." He growled irritably.

"This damn thing is driving me nuts!" Crash grumbled as he reached his arm behind his back to reach a particularly elusive itch.

"Just leave it alone." Crunch hissed. "You'll get used to it."

"I feel claustrophobic." Crash whined. "Why do I have to wear a shirt anyway?"

"I don't know why I'm getting into this with you, but we need to blend in with everybody else, and everybody wears shirts."

"Well, maybe I'll start a new trend."

It was clear that Crunch intended to retort to that, but he didn't get the chance. Coco strolled over, cleaning off her hands with a rag.

"Alright guys, we're ready to roll. Now, I've programmed the coordinates to drop you off on the outskirts of the city. From there you'll have to find your own way in. We've got a bit of money at our disposal, but not a ton so don't go hog wild. Once you get into the city, you're looking for an exporting corporation called SorTech Industries, which is a front for the underground gang called the Radicals. Your best bet for infiltrating the crime ring is to somehow get involved in their low-level activities. There wasn't much for documentation on these, but there was some mention of a syndicate that is very popular among the thugs. I don't know what it is, but that's a good place to start."

Crash offered a brief nod as he scratched his back on a piece of Coco's machinery.

"Sounds good, sis. So, we'll get into this group, nab the crystal dust, and get home in a day or two. No more strenuous then a visit to Crunch's house."

"Just be sure you don't get beaten into a jelly." Coco warned. "These guys are tough, and I doubt they'll be able to tolerate too many of your impertinent remarks, so be careful."

"We're always careful, Coco." Crash assured with a grin.

"If our wellbeing depends on this jerk keeping his trap shut, I'd rather stay behind." Crunch muttered beside him.

Crash gave him a playful prod in the ribs.

"Don't worry Crunchy. I'll dazzle them with my insurmountable wit and charm, and we'll have nothing to worry about."

Crunch groaned, and strode toward the helicopter.

"Why do I have a feeling we're in big trouble?"

Crash was just about to follow his sarcastic companion, but lingered for a moment. He was still feeling rather guilty about leaving Coco behind. He pressed the toe of his sneaker into the concrete floor and prodded it awkwardly.

"Hey…Coco?"

Coco didn't even take the time to look at him. Her hands were a blur as she typed some last minute details on her computer.

"If you're going to make some pathetic attempt at an apology to ease your guilt-ridden conscience, consider it said. Now get going, you're wasting time."

Crash released a heavy sigh, glad that bit of awkwardness was over.

"You're a Grade A peach, sis. Remember that."

"Yeah, yeah." Coco grunted with a flip of her hand. "Quit the chatter and get a move on."

Taking Coco's good advice, Crash jogged to the helicopter and gripped the doorframe. It took him two tries to get enough leverage to hoist himself up, and as soon as he got into the cockpit Crunch started the propeller. Before Crash could duck into the cockpit, he heard Coco's voice again.

"Hey, Crash?"

Crash looked at her, and she shrugged her shoulders with a little grin.

"You'll be careful, right?"

Crash flashed his signature "Crash Bandicoot" smile.

"You got it, sis."

A mission didn't officially begin until Coco's pre-departure good luck, and despite how bitter she was about the circumstance, she wasn't about to jinx herself. Coco wasn't a superstitious person, her mind worked too logically, however she probably figured a few extra precautions couldn't hurt. After all, Crash had survived impossible odds more times then he cared to count. He wouldn't mind a bit of good luck in his corner, to help his streak continue running. Coco offered another smile and slammed the door activation with the palm of her hand. Immediately the doors of the roof slid open, revealing a bright blue sky. By this time, the propellers had warmed up and were now beginning to blur together. Crash spared a glance up at the blades as they whirled into a silver coronet over the bulbous helicopter body, and very quickly felt the impact of the wind as it flipped his orange hair back and forth on his head. He gave Coco a final salute, and eased himself back into the copilot's seat. He fit the headphones and mike over his ears, and gave them a quick adjustment. When he was comfortable, he glanced over at his stern-faced companion.

"Hey, who said you get to drive?"

Crunch offered only an unimpressed side-glance.

"I've flown with you enough times to know that it's only a matter of time before we come crashing down into a fiery blaze. I'm not pressing my luck. I'm flying from now on."

Crash shrugged.

"Fine by me, mate. Always found it a bit of a drag anyway. Now, I'll probably be asleep within seconds, but don't mind waking me if you get lonely. Though, gotta warn you, I tend to start karate chopping if I'm woken up, so weigh your options."

Crunch groaned, but didn't retort. Instead, he executed a textbook lift-off and headed off into the open sky. Crash settled down into his seat, and turned his head away from Mr. Self-Proclaimed Pilot, and prepared to nap until they arrived in Chicago. It would take them a while, but due to the enhancements Coco installed it would be faster than taking a plane. The reason for that was its convenient transformation into a jet when it reached a high enough altitude. Crash still didn't understand how his sister did it, but he wasn't about to overexert his fragile mind by thinking about it. Instead, he curled up and stared out the window out into the open ocean. He expected himself to fall asleep at once, but he soonfound that he couldn't. His anxiety levels were starting to rise again as he thought about Isabella, and how important it was to get the cure that would save her life. So, although he pretended to sleep for Crunch's benefit, as they flew to the United States Crash's eyes remained open the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

_Sorry for yet another late chapter post. So many things are going on right now that I haven't been able to do much writing. Anyway, thanks to those of you who are still reading this crazy mess. Please leave reviews, if time allows. It is so much more motivating to write when I knew there are those out there who are actually reading these chaotic chapters. And to those of you who are reviewing: Thanks a ton!_

_~Bandi-Cute~_


	10. Chapter 9: On the Streets

**Chapter nine- On the Streets**

Alexander Chambers stared into the whirling magenta vortex as it danced magnificently within its containment. For a moment, he was overcome by the sheer beauty of it. After a year of failed attempts to harness the amazing power of the dust, they were finally beginning to make headway. He watched from behind a sheet of glass as his scientists worked meticulously upon the calibrations. Chambers hadn't any idea what they were doing specifically. He wasn't interested in learning about how the strange energy functioned. He was a businessman. He wanted to know how the energy could be used to create a profit. A few months ago, he had almost lost his patience with the compound and considered shutting down the project permanently. However, during this time one of the experiments gathered some very incredible information. Chambers wasn't exactly certain of the particulars, but what he did know was that one of the dust partials suddenly flared for a fraction of a second. This small amount of energy was enough to overrun the power systems of the entire laboratory and put it out of commission for a good several days. The outcome of this experiment convinced Chambers that this source of energy was definitely worth pursuing. He didn't care how long it took, he would uncover the means of harnessing the dust as energy. He felt himself smile as the small cyclone of energy swelled and pulsed, and hoped that it would continue to grow larger. Unfortunately, although the power on the controlled environment was increasing, the magenta energy was rapidly losing strength. A few moments later, it disappeared completely, and all that was left was a small bit of fuchsia crystal.

Chambers sighed, but he didn't allow his frustration to mount too high. They were progressing, however slowly. He had already put a great deal of pressure upon his scientists, and he knew that if he threatened them any more they would be too frazzled to work efficiently. Chambers could not have that. As he kept his gaze fixed upon the failed experiment, he felt a pressure at his ankle. He glanced downward with a grin, exceedingly pleased to see the sleek snake coiling around his leg with a soft hiss. Chambers bent down and extended his arm.

"It is taxing, isn't it Cyril? But I foresee our luck is about to change."

The snake slithered upon Chambers' arm, coiling around his wrist. Chambers stood again, and rubbed Cyril's scaly head with two of his fingers. He stared through the glass deviously. His luck would change. He was certain of it.

* * *

><p>Although Crash had his misgivings, Crunch was quite a proficient flier. He didn't lose control over their altitude once. As much as he hated to admit it, Crunch was probably a better choice to fly Coco's complex vehicles. He even read the directions first or, at the very least, listened to all Coco's boring safety lectures. Crash doubted he would ever have the patience for that. Crash waited with his hands propped behind his head as Crunch hovered over the abandoned section of the street Coco told them about. Apparently, the area had been an ideal trafficking station for illegal goods several years ago, probably because it was on the waterfront. The police had since run them all out, and as a result the abandoned buildings stayed, but no one was around for miles to hear the conspicuous commotion of a helicopter landing. Crunch positioned the vehicle just above an empty lot, and slowly eased the craft to the ground. He cut the engine, and sat back heavily in his seat. For a few moments, the two of them sat in silence. Crash glanced at his friend and grinned.<p>

"You ready?"

Crunch faced him, his face hard and his brows furrowed.

"What exactly are we meant to be ready for? Do we even have a plan?"

Crash scoffed indignantly.

"A plan? Crunchy, I'm surprised at you. Don't you know me at all? I don't plan, I improvise. It's proved to be much more successful in my humble opinion, and as you know my track record is nothing to sneer at."

Crunch shook his head wearily.

"We've got to find the gang Coco was talking about. You may be comfortable just charging out there into a cesspit of underworld gangsters, but I'm going to need some kind of strategy before I follow you."

"Alright, alright. If it makes you feel better, we'll think this thing out. Takes all the fun out of it though. We'll think of a plan on the way, now scootch over."

Crunch frowned, and moved out of the way so that Crash could squeeze past. Crash slipped out of the door and onto the rough asphalt, gripping his pack as he did so. He glanced up at the sky as he stretched his stiff back. The sun was starting to set, and soon it would be night. They'd have to get a move on. As Crash slung his backpack over his shoulder, Crunch stuck his head out of the helicopter with the frown still plastered on his face.

"On the way?"

Crash sighed.

"My, you're slow today. Certainly, on the way. Our top priority is to get into the crime ring, but before we do that we've got to get ourselves some decent threads. No self-respecting gangsters are going to allow two guys who look like they've stepped out of a 80s catalog into their inner circle. We've got to get into something more suave. Catch my drift?"

By this time, Crunch had meandered out of the chopper as well and was towered over Crash with a glower. His brow was pinched in irritation, which wasn't surprising, but he didn't act on it as violently as he would have in the past. Crash guessed his temporary humanity had stuffed a bit of compassion into him. Crunch brushed past Crash, flexing his metal arm and unconsciously tweaking some dials. Crash could hear his deep voice as he passed.

"I'd be a tad more tolerable today if I were you, squirt. I'm crabby and jet-legged, and I have a feeling tearing something's head off will make me feel much better. Just a warning."

Crash gulped, and offered a nervous chuckle. Then again, perhaps Crunch wasn't so compassionate after all. Leaving the helicopter behind, Crash and Crunch started off down the abandoned boulevard. Crash just couldn't get over the fact that he was in a human city, something that he'd never considered doing in his lifetime. It wasn't simply due to the fact that he resembled an animal, it was just something he'd never had a desire to do. He didn't care much for humans, which, when he thought about it now, might be a little prejudice. It wasn't fair to lump all humans in the same category as that little imp, Dr. Cortex. He supposed there were many decent people out there. Unfortunately, since he was heading straight to the underworld, he didn't think there was much chance of meeting any on that particular trip. Oh well. Maybe after he snatched the crystal dust and cured Isabella he'd come back to see the sights. Though he doubted the metropolitan motif was really his style. He'd much rather lounge about in the jungle then amble along the city boulevards. He never claimed to be a cultured sort of chap anyway.

The street became less deserted as they continued on, and Crash felt himself stiffen when he saw several humans ambling about the sidewalk. He kept an eye on them, nervous that somehow they'd see right through his façade and realize he was really a humanized, walking bandicoot. For a while, he kept brushing his hand through his hair and making sure his giant ears hadn't returned. He could tell that Crunch had a similar anxiety, though he reacted to it in a different way. When Crash glanced at him, he felt a chill at how angry and suspicious Crunch looked as he walked. From the look on his face, Crash wouldn't have been surprised if he mowed down any unfortunate human that crossed his path. As they continued on their current track, Crash gave Crunch a nudge with his elbow.

"Loosen up a bit. You're scaring everyone away."

Crunch grimaced, and furrowed his brow.

"This isn't a stroll in the park, Crash. We're not trying to make friends. So you can walk around with a smile on your face and wave to everyone you pass, but I'm keeping my guard up." Crunch snarled. "These human senses are absolutely useless."

Crash had to agree. The reaction time was about half then what he was used to, but he was prepared to look on the positive. Even if he didn't have the sense of smell and hearing that he'd grown to depend on, he was still pretty well equipped. He still wagered he was faster than anyone on that street, and even if his physical senses had dulled, his reflexes were still nothing to sneeze at. He might be sluggish by animal standards, but by a human's standpoint his perception was rather extraordinary. He supposed there was nothing to complain about in the scheme of things. After all, it was a small price to pay for being able to walk around without strange glances in his direction.

Coco had given them a GPS to locate the essential places, but unfortunately that didn't do any good since Crash didn't know how to use it. Crash had been relying on Crunch to pay attention through Coco's tutorial, but although he did listen, he was so technologically-challenged that he couldn't make heads or tails of the thing. So, they ended up walking down the street and kept their eyes open for any shop that sold clothes. They didn't run into too much trouble on the way. There was a fiasco where Crash almost got run down by a bus, followed by ten minutes of Crash tearing after the stupid thing. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Crunch hadn't caught up to him and stopped him. He supposed he would have been satisfied simply yelling at the driver and shaking his fists. He really hated vehicles.

They came across a thrift store as they made their way down another street, and Crash convinced them to pop in. He felt incredibly outdated in the stuff he was wearing, and he knew they didn't fit in with the rest of the people wandering around on the street. Crunch didn't think there was anything wrong with their clothes, which Crash found extremely humorous.

"You have lightning bolts on your jacket, bud." Crash answered to that. "There is no way I'm walking around with you if you keep wearing that."

"Gang members aren't going to be concerned with what we're wearing." Crunch said with a huff.

"Wanna bet? Half of getting into the tough crowd is looking the part. You have an advantage being six-foot-six, but that's still not going to cut it. No self-respecting thug would be caught dead wearing what you're wearing."

"Alright. Alright." Crunch sighed, lifting his hands. "We'll buy something. But let's make it quick. We didn't come all the way here just to go shopping."

Like Crash had to be reminded. The reason why they were there hung heavily over him, but he couldn't dwell on Isabella or her sickness right now. Worrying wouldn't do any good. He needed to take a deep breath and do what he did best. Wing it, and hope several years of success didn't quit on him now. Crash kept his anxieties to himself and gave Crunch a playful smack on the arm.

"Glad you're getting into the spirit, Crunch. Now let me know if you need some help coordinating your outfit. I'm already going to look more suave then you no matter what so I don't mind giving you a hand."

Crunch grumbled, but didn't reply. Crash led the way as the pair entered the thrift shop. Upon entering, there was nothing immediately impressive that jumped out at him. Most of the clothes he saw looked no better than what he was wearing now. He knew he was looking nervous as he continued into the store. There was only one other person in the store, the cashier. She was a teenager, and she didn't seem at all enthused. She looked up at them through thick black lashes, and frowned.

"We're closing in ten minutes." She drawled around the ball of gum she was chewing.

Crash was too enthralled by the pink streaks in her bleached hair that he didn't answer. Crunch gripped Crash's shoulder and nodded toward the girl.

"Thanks. We'll be quick."

They headed into the back, and Crash immediately began rummaging through the racks. Although he had been unsure if they'd be able to find what they were looking for in the mess of vintage duds, it actually wasn't difficult to find something decent. Since Crash's trademark blue jeans still fit comfortably, he was only looking for the top half of the ensemble. He quickly decided on a pale silver buttoned shirt, covered by a black leather jacket. He took a look at himself in the mirror and felt himself grin in pride.

"Jeez, I make these look good. How are you doin' Crunch?"

Crunch was halfheartedly poking through a rack of jackets, but it was obvious he wasn't totally into the activity. He snorted.

"None of this stuff is going to fit me."

Crash took a peek and realized he was right. He scratched his spiky orange hair, considering a plan of action. Then he lifted his head and whistled to get the cashier's attention.

"Hey, do you guys have a 'big-and-tall' section?"

The girl gestured toward the opposite corner, and then returned to her magazine. Crash quickly fingered through some of the cooler looking outfits, and very soon came to a decision. Even though Crunch's old pants fit him, Crash figured he could do better than the army-fatigue look. He gave him a pile of clothes, shoved him in a dressing room and told him to try them on. Although Crunch wasn't particularly enthused with the final product, Crash confirmed that it was perfect. Grey pants, dark green T-shirt, and a dark navy jacket. Wouldn't exactly win a prize for best-dressed of the year, but at least there wasn't a lightning bolt in sight. After the official thumbs-up, Crash decided it was about time they get a move on. Crash tore off the price tags and presented them to the cashier to scan. As she rung their purchases through, she glanced at Crash for probably the first time since they'd entered the establishment.

"Hey, you're not from around here, are you?"

Crash shook his head.

"You got that right. We're just passing through. Checking out the sights, you know, tourist stuff."

"That's a weird accent you've got." She said as she blew another bubble. "British?"

"Australian, actually." Crash said with a wink.

Crunch offered an impatient sigh.

"Can you hurry up with those, please?"

"Yours isn't the same though." The girl said, blatantly ignoring Crunch's request. "What is that…Boston?"

Crunch bristled, and crossed his arms.

"I've never been to Boston."

Crash chuckled at the humor of that particular oddity.

"Go figure."

The girl finished pricing the items, and as soon as Crash paid they were on their way. They walked out on to the street, dressed in style and ready to conquer the crime world. As they started down the sidewalk, Crash glanced at his companion.

"Hey, why do you have a Boston accent?"

"Drop it, Crash." Crunch snarled edgily.

Crash snickered, and brushed some lint off his snazzy jacket. He hoped he hadn't done too good of a job in the dressing department. After all, they did want to pass for seedy criminals. However, he resolved not to let it bother him. At least he didn't feel like he just walked out of 1982. As this was going through Crash's head, he was distracted by Crunch's rough movements and snarling curses. He looked to see what was getting him in such a huff. Crunch was trying to control his robotic fingers, but the connections were not ideal now that his arm had shrunk. With a snarl he unattached the entire mechanism, pulling his arm right off. Crash gulped.

"That freaks me out, Crunch."

"This damn thing is useless." Crunch growled, shoving the metal appendage into his pack. "I'm better off without it."

Crash's eyes drifted to the missing place Crunch's arm used to be. There was still an iron ring around the stump of Crunch's bicep, where the mechanic arm could be reattached. Crash guessed that having only one arm could come with its own unique set of problems, so he mentioned it.

"Hey, should we thinking about getting you a prosthetic arm or something? I bet we could find one for cheap somewhere. What do you think?"

"A piece of plastic will just get in my way." Crunch answered.

Crash hesitated, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't think any tough guys will beat up on a guy with one arm, no matter how beefy he is. Maybe we should think about it…"

"If you lose an arm, you'll be free to make suggestions about fake appendages then. As it is, shut your yap before I get even more annoyed at you than I already am."

Crash sighed, and shrugged his shoulders dramatically.

"Fine, suit yourself. You wanna go traipsing around like a thug with one arm, go right ahead. Any normal person would get a wooden one, but hey, maybe that's just me."

Crunch was obviously not in a mood to debate it. He put his jacket back on and picked up his pace, and Crash tried not to look at that one empty sleeve blowing in the wind. It would take a few minutes, but he supposed he'd get used to it. The two of them rounded a corner and headed down a darkened street. Crunch spoke without bothering to glance at his companion.

"Where did Coco say the hideout was?"

Crash pondered, and shook his head.

"She didn't say. I guess we just need to tail some suspicious looking characters around the city and see if any of them disappear into a secret hideout or something."

Crunch gazed at him, furrowing his black brows together.

"That's your plan?"

"I've seen my share of gangster movies, mate."

"That sounds completely inefficient."

Crash snorted in irritation.

"Alright Mr. Tough Guy, what do _you_ think we should do?"

"We should draw out the four or five thugs following us, and see if they have an idea where a hideout is."

Crash felt his spine go ridged as he glanced nonchalantly behind him. Indeed, there were a few dark blurs darting through the alleyway behind them. How had Crunch been able to sense them first? Crash inwardly cursed his feeble human sensory system. Crunch had slowed almost to a stop, and so Crash also decreased his velocity. He scratched his spiky orange head, and tried not to look over where the stalkers were skulking. He was about to ask Crunch how they should swing this, when all of a sudden Crunch spoke in a hushed voice.

"Wait here."

With that, Crunch had disappeared. He seemed to melt into the shadows, and then Crash found himself feeling very much alone in the flickering lamplight. He gulped, and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. He began to walk backward nervously, and figured he'd just take a stroll until Crunch was through with the genius plan he hadn't cared to share. Before Crash could take a step, he heard a deep voice call out through the dark.

"Well, what do we have here? Lost, little guy?"

Crash bristled with a wounded grimace.

"Now that's a bit condescending, don't you think? Undersized people have feelings too."

As Crash spoke, he could see a dark blur becoming more defined as the thug moved closer to the light. He was big and his voice was gruff. All in all, not somebody Crash was interested in tangling with. The man growled.

"You're on our turf, buddy, and we don't give warnings."

Crash's eyes snapped to a small glitter in the man's hand, obviously some kind of switchblade. Crash held up his hands and gave his head a shake.

"Whoa, let's not be too hasty. Look, if we think this through logically, I think you'll see that it'll be far less strenuous to just send me on my way rather than to start poking holes. You won't have to try and catch me, and I won't have to run. It's a regular win-win, wouldn't you say?"

There was a second of silence, and then the thug scoffed.

"Get ready to die, punk."

Crash didn't know why they needed to keep hurling insults at him, it seemed unnecessary. Nonetheless, Crash had a feeling he was in trouble. Although in his animal form he'd be able to evade those cumbersome humans no sweat, now that he was a human himself he wasn't so sure. His reflexes were dull, and his movements felt sluggish. He might be able to take one or two, but he already counted about six including the two who were filing in behind him. Crash frowned. Where the hell did Crunch go? He didn't have time to think about it as the burly human lunged at him with his blade extended. Crunch was prepared to jump out of the way, but there was no need. A blur had come out of nowhere and knocked the attacker completely off his feet. He struck the pavement with a pained grunt, and Crash crossed his arms contemptuously as he addressed the others.

"Yeah, you guys want some?"

Two came at him this time, but they didn't reach him. Crunch unfolded out of the dark and took a strong stance in front of them. With his one hand he whirled and clubbed a guy hard enough to send him careening into the alley way. The other was a bit feistier, and put up more of a fight. However, there was no doubt in Crash's mind who the victor would be. Even with one arm Crunch was a force to be reckoned with. As Crunch tangled with that guy, Crash sensed movement behind him. A lanky thug shot toward him, and by the time Crash realized he was wielding a club the man was already mid-swing. Crash jumped back, allowing the bat to swish just inches away from his stomach. When the thug was off balance, Crash ran at him and leapfrogged over his shoulders. As he let that guy gather his bearings, he faced off against a heavy-set gangster with a pair of brass knuckles. Although Crash felt much slower as a human, he took comfort in the fact that he could still dance circles around these beefy enemies. He was glad, though, that he wasn't needed to do much fighting. All he had to do was stay out of the way while Crunch took out one after the other. By the end of it all, the would-be assailants were all flat on their backs, groaning in pain. Crunch made sure he didn't knock the last one completely senseless. He gave him a backhand, sending him stumbling to the ground with a growl. Crunch gripped the guy by the collar, and dragged him back to his feet. The thug's eyes were wide as he stared at Crunch in astonishment.  
>"Who…who are you?"<p>

"That's not important." Crunch said quietly, swiftly shifting into intimidation mode. "There's only one reason I didn't chuck you head-first into a wall, and that's because we need information. Where is the Radical's hideout?"

The man squirmed in Crunch's grip, shifting his gaze from Crunch to Crash who'd stepped beside him. The thug frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Crash leaned against Crunch with a sympathetic smirk.

"Look, bud. We've been walking for a while and we're in a bit of a hurry. Now, all we need is a point in the right direction, and then my pal here will be more persuaded to put you down nicely. What do you say?"

It was clear the man was nervous about revealing anything, but he seemed even more concerned that Crunch would grind him into the asphalt if he didn't spill his guts. Although Crash was pretty sure Crunch had no intention of hurting the guy too badly, Crunch had never really crossed over to the "good-guy" mentality that Crash was always so eager to push on him. He certainly wasn't a villain anymore, but usually he remained somewhere in between the two extremes. That being said, Crash hoped the thug would give them what they were looking for just in case. Thankfully, the thug became more worried about immediate physical harm than later percussions of revealing the hideout. He nodded his head.

"I don't know exactly where it is. Nobody on the street knows. But you'll find out more if you go to the 'Black Light' club."

"What is it?" Crunch growled.

"On the outside it's a dive, but underneath it's the biggest criminal hotspot in the city. Anything you'll need to know you'll find there."

"We're new here." Crash added. "Could we trouble you for some directions?"

The thug managed to give them a quick description of where the dingy establishment was located, and as soon as he did Crunch released him and sent him staggering down the ally, tripping over his feet to get away. Before they got moving, Crash took a glance around the street littered with goons. He whistled, and scratched his head.

"Wow, Crunch. When you wipe the floor with people, you don't mess around. But I'm still a bit miffed about being the bait for your little scheme."

Crunch grinned spitefully, and clapped Crash on the back as he strode past him.

"Sorry buddy, but if anything lulls a gang of badass thugs into a false sense of security, it's an easy target. There was no way around it."

"Easy target?" Crash frowned. "How many times does a guy have to save the world before he gets a little respect?"

Crunch was already heading into the street, and although Crash was certain he heard him he didn't address the blatant snub. The two of them started off at a quick pace, and Crash felt much easier now that they had a sense of where they were going. It was strange that he felt relief, and they were heading into a hive of violent hooligans. It was interesting how one's perceptions changed in special circumstances. Although the goon that Crunch had spared from a nasty concussion gave pretty loose directions, they found their way to the small bar quickly. It was incredibly seedy, and although Crash didn't see how such a place could front for a sprawling criminal organization he supposed he wasn't a good judge of such things. Crash and Crunch exchanged glances, and then Crash straightened his collar.

"Alright, let's get our goon on."

Several seconds later Crash and Crunch strode into the noisy, flashy establishment. The music was blasting so loudly from the stereos, Crash had a strong urge to clamp his hands over his ears. However, he had a feeling that wouldn't be cool so he refrained from it. It was an interesting place, if sweaty couples gyrating together mingling with the singular smell of musty air and bad food could be pegged as interesting. Crash had never seen so many humans packed into one place. He was thrown for a loop, so he was glad that Crunch still had his wits about him. He marched directly to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. Crash slid into one next to him, still glancing around with his senses on high alert. Crunch signaled the bartender with a hand.

"Get me a beer." He said, just loud enough to be heard over the speakers.

The bartender turned to Crash.

"How 'bout you, small fry?" He garbled.

Crash opened his mouth but before he could answer Crunch cut him off.

"Club soda for the kid."

The bartender's bushy mustache twitched, and then he left them to go and get their drinks. Crash glared at Crunch angrily.

"Again, I'm_ older_ then you."

"You still look like a teenager."

"Just because I'm not big and weathered like you doesn't mean I can't drink. I want a mimosa, dammit."

"You'll have your soda and like it." Crunch answered, though Crash noticed with extreme irritation that he was trying hard not to smile.

Crash was about to continue the debate when something interesting caught his eye. As he examined the intriguing sight, he felt Crunch nudge his elbow.

"We should see if this bartender knows anything about the crime ring." He muttered.

Crash was only half paying attention. He offered a distracted nod.

"Yeah. You do that. I'm gonna head to the little boy's room for a tick. I'll be right back."

"You know, that phraseology doesn't make you sound any more mature."

Crash hopped off the stool.

"Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. I'll leave you to do all this dull, grown-up stuff."

"And come right back, I don't want you going near the dance floor."

Crash grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't show you up by executing my wicked moves. In exchange, there'd better be a mimosa waiting for me when I get back."

Crash turned before Crunch had a chance to scoff, and started walking across the crowded bar. He bypassed the restrooms, and headed for the place he'd observed earlier. Some very tough-looking guys were looking around shiftily before they headed down a smoky hallway. Crash had a suspicion that he'd find out what he needed if he followed them. Although he knew he should probably tell Crunch, he was in a mood to assert his independence. Crunch seemed to forget that before his hulking self came into the picture, Crash had been the sole world-rescuer in the group. Crash thought it was necessary to give him a little reminder.

Crash headed down the hall, his hands shoved into his pockets. When he rounded the corner, he noticed an open area filled with rowdy men. They were all hovering around a table, but the reason was something Crash couldn't make out. He coolly drifted toward the table, where he was met by a man in a tight fitting T-shirt. Judging by the snug shirt, there was no doubt the chump was very much aware of his impressive stature. The guy grinned heartily at Crash when he approached.

"And what can I do for you, buddy?"

Crash leaned against the table, looking around and taking the place in.

"Interesting group you've got here. What's all this for, anyway?"

"There's a fight tonight." The man replied. "There's still time to place a bet, if you've got the cash up front."

Crash looked around again, and noticed that there was a definite sign of fighters getting ready for a brawl. A sudden idea popped into Crash's head, and a grin unfolded upon his face. He faced the man again.

"Hey, are you taking any last minute entries?"

The man gave him a skeptical look, his eyes obviously taking in Crash's diminutive size.

"You're entering?"

Crash snorted.

"Me? No chance, man. But…" Crash smiled deviously. "I have this friend…"

* * *

><p>AN-

Long chapter, but I have to admit it was one of the funnest to write. I just love writing Crash and Crunch's bickering relationship. I'm happy to say that I'm finding some motivation to keep posting, and my goal is to get a chapter up every week. Hopefully I can keep it up:) Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing! You rock!

~Bandi-cute~


	11. Chapter 10: The Perils of Companionship

**Chapter ten- The Perils of Companionship**

Isabella had been awake for an hour or so, and despite how much her body yearned for sleep she wouldn't allow it. She'd been affected by too many terrifyingly real nightmares, and she wasn't willing to go through it. The pain was bad enough without the added hindrance of being plagued by frightening images. As long as she could manage it, she intended to keep herself awake. Unfortunately, that resolve came with its own set of drawbacks.

Apparently, Coco and her friend Kieran thought it was their responsibility to monitor her every second of the day. Ever since she awoke she'd been doted over, despite her resistance. It was considerate of them, surely, but Isabella found the entire thing to be very irritating. All she wanted was to lay in peace and try and forget the fact that she was dying. One thing she could say, it certainly was difficult to brood while the two of them hung over her so attentively. This thought was just crossing her mind when all of a sudden Coco came trotting into the room.

"We don't get our provision shipment for another few days, so I've only got wamba leaf tea. I heard chamomile was best for abdominal pain, but I hope this will work just as well."

Isabella sighed heavily. When one's physical condition was rapidly deteriorating, the flavor of tea available wasn't even worth thinking about. Despite her frustration, Isabella tried to be patient.

"I told you, I don't want any tea."

"I know you did, but I think you should reconsider. It'll help."

"Will it? And you know this for sure, do you?" Isabella glowered, despite her resolve not to. "If you can guarantee me that this barely flavored water is going to dull the pain that's presently tearing the inside of my stomach to shreds, I'll down it without a word. Otherwise, the best thing you can do for me is leave me alone."

Coco wasn't upset by Isabella's blatant ingratitude, as she expected. Instead, she nodded her head with a patient smile.

"Alright, I'll just leave this on the table in case you change your mind."

Isabella continued to frown, but inside she felt a tremor of guilt. She shouldn't take out her frustrations on Coco, after all, she was just trying to help. Just as she was preparing to muster up an apology, Coco's bilby friend bounded into the room with a tray of food.

"You haven't eaten in a while, Miss Isabella." Kieran observed. "Are you hungry?"

Isabella sighed heavily.

"No, I'm not hungry, and I'm not thirsty. I'm not too hot or too cold. I'd be peachy, if not for my current circumstance. You guys have done all you can do for now. I think the best thing you can do now is-"

Before Isabella could finish her sentence, the front door burst open and a familiar face appeared. Isabella recognized the bouncy blond hair and blue eyes. If not for the carefully made-up appearance and tightfitting skirt, she would have looked identical to Isabella. Upon seeing her, Isabella stared at the ceiling and clenched her fists tightly.

_ Damn it, this is all I need._

Tawna came in with a pot held securely in her hands. Her face was drawn in sympathy, and the expression made Isabella even more irritated. She took a few steps forward.

"I heard about your sickness, Isabella. I'm so sorry. I made some hot chowder; I thought you might like some."

Isabella clenched her jaw tightly. She didn't want to be frustrated with her hosts, but Tawna really pressed her buttons. She wasn't even sure why. She supposed it was simply because they looked alike. The idea of being twin sisters filled her with an utter revulsion, and so she refused to entertain the idea. Isabella didn't say anything for a while, and so Coco swiftly took the pot out of Tawna's hands.

"Thanks Tawna, this looks great."

Out of the corner of her eye, Isabella noticed Tawna glancing at her hopefully. Obviously she was waiting for a reply from her, a reply she wouldn't be getting any time soon. Another small stint of silence ensued, and then Kieran scratched one of his ears and shook his head.

"That's absolutely extraordinary."

Nobody asked what was so extraordinary. It was obvious what he was referring to. He looked to Isabella with an expression of immense curiosity.

"How is it that you both share such similar appearances?"

"No clue." Isabella said flatly.

It was clear to her that the bilby was unwilling to drop it, so she decided to change the subject.

"Now, although your attentions have been diverting, I'm feeling a little tired. Since I can't get up and leave, could I ask you all to give me some peace and quiet for a while? I don't mean to be rude, but there's the whole dying factor, you know. Being patient isn't something I'm interested in right now."

Although Tawna's face visibly sunk at Isabella's words, Coco was quick to take control of the situation. She smiled.

"Sure, Isabella. We'll get out of your hair for a while. We'll be outside if you need us."

Coco ushered Kieran and Tawna out of the house, and within moments the room fell into blessed silence. Isabella leaned back on her pillows, and took a deep breath. The pain was a steady pulse now, there hadn't been an influx in a few hours for which she was grateful. However, she knew it was only a matter of time. The excruciation was never far away, no matter how she wished it wasn't. Now that the pestering voices were gone, she was looking forward to get some much needed rest. Almost as soon as she closed her eyes, another vision attacked her mind.

_She was in a dark, cold chamber. She was crouched, and had been for about a half hour. Her legs stung, and she yearned to stand, but the knowledge that doing so would most likely result in her immediate death deterred her. She had to wait until the right moment. She took a deep breath to steady herself. Then she gripped a pair of pistols into her hands and sprung._

_ As soon as she left the ground the chamber was alight with gunfire. The turrets had been tracking her position from the beginning, but now that she was in motion they couldn't get a lock on her. She leapt and twisted in midair, not pausing for even a moment. Any hesitation and she'd be riddled with bullets within seconds. She aimed her pistol toward one of the turrets, and squeezed off a single shot. She didn't risk confirming that the turret was down. She was already eyeing her next target. A rotating gun in the center of the chamber continued to blast randomly, and if she didn't take it out quickly she would certainly not survive the next ten minutes. Although she had complete confidence in her skills, she could not estimate the calculations of a machine. Her only option was to get rid of it quickly._

_ She sprinted across the floor, her eyes narrowed and her muscles pulsing. Using her speed to fuel her momentum, she threw herself into the air, twisting her legs over her head. As her booted feet brushed the ceiling of the chamber, she aimed both her guns downward toward the weapon's rotating head. It took a round from each pistol, but by the time she landed the cannon was sparking and useless. She didn't have time to savor this small victory. As soon as her feet touched the ground she was off again, feeling the heat of a laser bolt singe her heels as she ran._

_ She continued on for what seemed like an eternity. Whirling, dodging and destroying as quickly as her body allowed. Despite her exhaustion, she did not slow. She scrounged for every ounce of rage within her, using it to bring her strength. It was the only emotion strong enough to fuel her desire to stay alive. Without it, she probably would have died long ago. Her hatred was the only thing that was truly her own, and it was her most treasured possession. She would use this rage to stay alive, and then she would use it to defeat her enemies and ensure her freedom. _

_ She flipped again, fluidly ejecting her cartridges and snapping new rounds into her pistols before she landed. As she ran, dodging bolt after bolt, something new caught her by surprise. A sharp blade jetted out from the wall, and clipped her against the shoulder blade. With a curse, she started moving backward. But even as she tried to get out of their path, the blades continued to come after her. She threw her body into a back handspring, and then into a full twist. She landed in a squat, and charged off in another direction. However, her attention had been focused on the blades and she'd been distracted from the cannons. She was greeted by a storm of laser fire, from which she could not find an escape. Her pistols were useless against the onslaught; return fire only wasted time and energy. _

_ She shoved her guns back into their holsters, and headed for the first wall she could reach. She took five steps up the wall, attempting to draw the cannon fire, and then twisted and prepared to land upon her feet. However, another blade shot out of nowhere and caught her ankle just before she could manage to kick away from the wall. The surprise of this attack caused her to drop her guard for a single second, and in that moment a bolt struck her against the ribs. Unable to complete the flip, she landed heavily on her back, the wind punched from her lungs. Without waiting for her breath to return, she crawled across the ground. She rolled and staggered, and desperately searched for cover. All the while, bright flashes of light exploded around her, filling her with utter terror. After all her former training sessions completed in succession, was it finally the end? Was she going to die?_

Isabella jolted back into wakefulness, breathing heavily and wet with sweat. She was clutching her blankets in a death grip, and her entire body felt absolutely exhausted. She placed a hand on her forehead, and took some breaths to calm herself. Her body was on high alert, and even after a few moments attempting to relax, she couldn't stop shaking. No matter what she did, all she could see were flashing lights and the sounds of explosions thundered in her skull. She realized after a few minutes that the lingering terror wasn't going to fade anytime soon, and so she decided to do the unthinkable. Gritting her teeth, she took a deep breath and called out toward the open window.

"Hey Coco?"

Although they were irritating company, they served as a nice distraction. She was willing to do anything at this point to banish those visions from her mind. Instantaneously, Coco, Kieran and Tawna all plodded in, their expressions a mix of concern and eagerness. Isabella heaved a sigh, and glared at Tawna.

"Alright, I'll try some of your damn soup if you guys keep quiet for a while."

Coco and Tawna exchanged a smile, and then they headed toward the kitchen.

"Coming right up." Coco said as she disappeared.

Isabella leaned back against her pillow, taking a deep breath. Already, the effects of the memory were fading, giving her the capacity to think about the vision in a logical light. It was clear that this was indeed a memory, some shadowy part of her past she'd never even known existed. She wished that she would gain some clarity as to her identity through them, but she could never make out any concrete details. It was clear that she had been training, but training for what? Why did she know how to fight, how did she know the inner workings of a pistol? What was the purpose of this? Although these questions continued to nag at her mind, Isabella decided to leave it alone. She would only have a few moments before those chuckleheads came clambering back with the soup, and she intended to rest at least a little before being bombarded with camaraderie once more.

* * *

><p>Crash and Crunch spent a little while mingling among the crowd, eavesdropping on conversations and trying to discover more about the organization. Strangely, there wasn't a peep about it at all. Crash had spent a good several minutes straining his ears to listen to a group chatting, and after all that work it turned out they were just talking about the stats of some sports game. Crash guessed it was football, but he hadn't waited around long enough to confirm it. After a while, Crunch and Crash met back up. Apparently, Crunch hadn't heard anything either. He groaned low in his throat and started moving toward the door.<p>

"That little twerp lied to us. We're wasting our time, let's get out of here."

"Hold your horses, Crunch. If everyone was gabbing about all the illegal activity going on in here, it wouldn't be much of a hideout. I think we outta stick with it a little longer."

Crunch opened his mouth to reply, but a loud commotion drowned out whatever he planned to say. Crunch furrowed his brow, and glanced in the direction of the noise. It was coming from a half-open door leading down to the basement. He faced Crash.

"What's going on down there?"

"No clue, mate." Crash shrugged. "Think it's worth checking out?"

Crunch glanced at the door again, and then nodded.

"Let's go."

Crash remained a few steps behind Crunch, keeping out of sight so that his burly comrade wouldn't see him trying to keep a straight face. The two of them headed down the narrow staircase and entered the basement beneath the bar. It was muggy, loud, and there was such an overwhelming stench of b.o. wafting around that Crash was debating marching back up the stairs. However, he wasn't about to miss the show. The crowd of men were all gathered together, all their focus on what was going on in the centre of the circle. Crash followed Crunch as he edged closer, and after some maneuvering Crash found a decent view.

The first thing he saw was one man's closed fist crashing into another man's jaw, and the abruptness of the action caused Crash to jump. It was obvious both these men were well into beating the stuffing out of each other. It was a brutal fight, and as Crash watched he felt his face pinch up. Crash was more of a lover than a fighter, and seeing those guys smashing up each other's faces was enough to make his stomach turn. After several minutes, the fight was over. One man had collapsed to the ground and wasn't keen on getting back up. The other guy was just as bloody as his fallen foe, and he seemed just about ready to collapse alongside him. Yet somehow he remained standing, and another guy in a brown leather jacket and shaggy blond hair came into the ring and lifted the winning fighter's arm high in the air.

"We've got a winner here!"

The crowd roared in excitement, and Crash noticed that Crunch wasn't particularly enthused by the demonstration.

"What the hell is this?"

"A bunch of guys fighting in a basement. Really, Crunch, you've got to work on your observational capabilities."

"What's the purpose of it?"

"Well, it'll save me the trouble of having to explain every little thing-"

"Not that." Crunch snapped. "Why are they fighting? There's no point."

Crash furrowed his brow, and pretended to consider.

"I guess humans enjoy beating the crap out of each other. Haven't you ever seen _Fight Club_?"

"What?"

"Oh, I forgot. You're not a DVD guy. Whatever, all it's about is a whole whack of guys getting together, taking off their shirts, and wailing on each other. Do you think this brawl might have something to do with the crime syndicate Coco was talking about?"

"I don't know, but I'm not about to stand here and watch this glorified bar fight. It's ridiculous."

"Come on, Crunch." Crash gave him a slap on the arm. "Let's just stick around a little longer. Maybe we'll find something out."

"You can stay down here. I'll be waiting outside."

Just as Crunch started heading for the door, the shaggy-haired bloke began an announcement.

"Now, on to the next fight. We've got two ringers here, gents. One of our champs, the iron-fisted Chuck Cohan, is going to be facing off against a brand new entry. Gentlemen, let's welcome our next pair, Cohan vs the Crunchinator!"

Crunch stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned. Crash could not keep the stupid smile off his face. The look Crunch gave him was the darkest he'd received from the burly brute in a while, and he may have been nervous if he wasn't having so much fun. Already, a guy with arms as big as tree trunks had strutted into the centre of the ring, and he was all greased up and ready to roll. Crash flashed Crunch a bright smile.

"Well, fancy that. That's a good nickname for you, Crunchy."

Crunch looked about ready to murder him, but Crash hoped he'd use that furious violence against his foe in the ring. Crash had no intention in being on the brunt side of that insidious rage. Crunch's voice was hardly more than a whisper, but Crash heard it clearly.

"You did this, didn't you, you little runt?"

Crash shrugged with a small smirk.

"I may have had a small influence."

As Crash and Crunch progressed with their dialogue, the announcer was glancing into the crowd.

"Come on, Crunchinator, you're opponent's waiting."

Crash shoved his hands in his pockets and gestured toward the ring with his head.

"Better get a move on, Crunch. The natives are getting restless."

Crunch glowered, but ultimately he marched toward the ring. As he moved past Crash he whispered something in a dangerous voice.

"You'll pay for this."

Crash gulped, but the threat didn't ruin his good mood. Crunch headed toward the centre ring, shoving his way through the crowd. When he reached the open area, he paused. When he spoke, he was talking to the announcer but his strong voice carried throughout the entire basement, instantly causing the rowdy bunch to settle down.

"Sorry pal, count me out. This was some idiot's idea of a practical joke, and I have no intention of taking part in it. Good luck with…whatever this thing is."

When he was finished, Crunch turned and started to walk away. Crash didn't allow himself to get disappointed just yet. If he knew anything about stupid humans, it was that they could always be counted upon to be stupid at just the right time. As Crunch was retreating from the ring, his would-be opponent gave an ugly bark of laughter.

"Good riddance. We don't need any pathetic cripples down here. Come on, Dex. Hook me up with a real challenge."

Crash kept his eyes on Crunch, and wasn't surprised in the slightest by what he saw. As soon as the moron finished spouting his trash talk, Crunch immediately halted. His eyes darkened, and an intense rage seemed to radiate off him as clenched his only fist. A moment later, he smiled sinisterly.

"On second thought…"

Crunch spun around and started heading back toward the ring.

"Let's do this."

Crunch's opponent watched him as he marched back into the fighting area, and laughed again.

"Come on, don't embarrass yourself. I'm not fighting a chump with one arm."

"Then this'll be a really short fight." Crunch said with a lilt of amusement.

Without pausing, Crunch used his single arm to deliver an uppercut to his opponent's jaw. The announcer barely had time to dive out of the way before Crunch swung back around with an elbow to his foe's head. Cohan was already down on one knee before the fight officially started. By this time, the other men had closed up all the viewing spots, so Crash was forced to maneuver his way through the sweaty crowd to watch the fight. When he secured a spot and returned his attention to the fight, Cohan was up onto his feet again, and he looked mad. It was pretty obvious, judging by the dramatic sneer that distorted his whole face. His fists swung like wrecking balls, but Crunch avoided every attack. Although Crunch had never been as fast as Crash, he was still pretty damn fast. Crash supposed he ought to have been after all those daybreak jogs. Crunch was in peak physical condition, and, considering the bulgy muscles on his opponent, Cohan's biggest contribution to his physique was his daily dose of steroids. He lunged at Crunch, trying to get a hold on him. Crunch dodged out of the way, and then moved in with lightning speed to strike Cohan hard in the kidneys. The behemoth collapsed again with a grunt of pain, but he wasn't down for long. He staggered back to his feet, and Crash could almost see the steam shooting out of his nostrils. He took a few ragged breaths and then roared in a guttural voice.

"I'm gonna break your neck!"

Crunch was only mildly irritated.

"Save it."

Cohan growled in savage fury, and charged like a raging bull with both arms ready to take down anything in their path. Crunch stood in one spot until the very last second, and then nimbly dropped to the ground and caught his leg on both of his opponent's ankles. Cohan crashed down directly onto his face; apparently he'd been so unprepared for the fall hadn't even managed to lift his hands up in time. Crunch stood over him, a cocky expression on his face. Cohan got up one last time, but didn't manage to get to his feet before Crunch flattened him with one more punch. The strike knocked Cohan for a loop, and for several minutes after the fight was declared over he remained there in a daze on the floor. Crash wasn't surprised in the slightest that Crunch won. Those stupidly bulging muscles had to be good for something. The shaggy-haired announcer jumped forward and threw Crunch's arm in the air.

"We have our winner, gentlemen! Give it up for, the Crunchinator!"

Crunch pulled out of the announcer's grip, wrinkling his nose in irritation. As the group applauded, the announcer continued.

"As you know, the odds were fifty to one. So, anyone who bet on our fine newbie here will definitely be cleaning up tonight."

Crash was already in line to get his payload. However, when he heard the announcement he glanced over at Crunch. His comrade was glaring him with fire in his eyes. Crash suspected he was in a fair amount of trouble with the big guy. He would have to buy him a gift with his newly acquired funds to make up for it. Crash swiftly passed his receipt across the desk, and when he was presented with a few stacks of money he shoved them into his jacket pockets. By the time he made it back to the ring, Crunch was standing before him with his hand on his hip. Crash shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"Well, at least we got a few extra bucks out of it."

Crunch was most definitely going to make some kind of snide reply, but he didn't get the chance. The shaggy-haired announcer appeared suddenly, a big smile on his face.

"Buddy, I just gotta say that was some kick-ass fighting you did. How come I haven't seen you guys around before?"

"Haven't been around." Crash shrugged. "Just got in tonight. We heard this was the place to be if we wanted to get into the right circles, so, here we are. Thanks for the cash, by the way. We were a little short on 'rainy day' money."

The mop headed guy looked from Crash to Crunch, and raised a brow.

"So you do the talking in this relationship then, pint-size?"

Crunch was doubtlessly about to put the misunderstanding to rest quickly, but Crash beat him to it. He'd always been the faster talker.

"You're talking to this big hulk's manager. My name is Ty Wamba, but most people call me Crash."

"Good to know you, Crash." The man said, shaking Crash's hand heartily. "I'm Dex. I'm in charge of running our little operation around here, and I have a feeling we might make a good team, the three of us."

"Sorry, not interested." Crunch said bluntly, and turned on his heel.

Crash gripped his arm before he could take a step, not taking his eyes off Dex.

"Pay no attention to this guy, he can be such a diva sometimes. We'll consider your offer, but we've got a few conditions."

Dex nodded, crossing his arms.

"Let's hear them."

"Any deals you make on our fights go through me first, that includes any extra cash that finds its way into your pocket. Let's face it, no right-minded thug is going to put his money on a one-armed fighter. If we join up, you'll have it made. That being said, we also want to be included in a few _other _things, as well."

Crash raised his brows, and offered a small smirk. Although he thought he communicated the implication quite well, Dex frowned slightly.

"What other things?"

"We know there are other things involved around here, mate." Crash grinned. "And we're interested in joining up."

Although Crash was unsure if the punk understood, Dex finally offered a small smile.

"Well, we'll see how you guys do in the next few nights, and then maybe we'll talk."

"Cool bananas. Now, for our final condition. I need to know where to get a cheeseburger and fries. I hear you American blokes live off the stuff; I want to see what the fuss is about."

This last request made Dex thunder with laughter, and he smacked Crash on the back.

"I like your style, buddy. Tell you what, I'll get you guys hooked up with an apartment upstairs, and I'll send up some burgers. How's that grab you?"

"Grabs me just fine, mate." Crash smirked. "Thanks a bunch."

After their conversation came to an end, Dex got them set up with their temporary living quarters. Apparently there were a few rooms just above the bar, but none of them were occupied. Crash understood why as soon as they entered their room. First off, the door refused to open, and so Crunch was forced to give it a good shove with his massive arm. As soon as they got inside, Crash felt the hairs on the back of his neck curl. He knew Crunch was just as disconcerted. The room was an absolute dive. The carpets were peeled and molding, there were water spots that stained the yellowing flowered wallpaper, and although there were two beds Crash could see a wire spring stabbing out of one of the mattresses. There was only one light in the room, and it flickered. Crash could feel Crunch glaring at the side of his face, and when he turned to face him he tried to smile. He knew it was a pathetic effort.

"Well," He shrugged. "It's a place to crash, anyway."

"You know where else is a place to crash?" Crunch growled dangerously. "Out the window."

Crash chuckled nervously and scurried farther into the room.

"Come on, bud. Look on the bright side. We've made some good strides with the goons. At this rate we'll get the information we need in no time."

Crunch ventured into the room with wary eyes, as though he expected the roof to cave in. And, judging from the numerous cracks, his concern wasn't off the mark. Crash pressed the mattress down with his fingertips, hoping that under all the old springs and stains that the bed was actually comfortable. He wasn't entirely surprised to confirm it felt just as awful as it looked. Crunch leaned back on the counter with his hand in his pocket. He was obviously not about to touch anything in that place, which was probably a good call.

"You know we're racing the clock on this." Crunch said quietly. "Are you planning to wait around until we hear something? You heard that guy. We might not get into the loop for a few days, probably longer."

"Yeah, I know. But at least we've got the ball rolling. And while it's rolling, we'll do a little bit of investigative work while we wait." Crash eased down on the bed, cringing as the springs screeched. "We've just got to pay attention and keep our eyes open, and we'll find it."

Crash swung his legs onto the bed, and as soon as he stretched out another spring exploded into his back. Despite his urge to swear as loud as he could, he refrained from it. He rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable position. This, of course, was useless. So he made due with the best position he could. From his side, he gave his hand a wave.

"Turn the light off, will you. Wake me up when the cheeseburgers arrive."

Crunch grumbled, but in a few seconds the light winked out. Even though Crash did get up and scarf down several burgers, he wasn't able to get to sleep. Now, lying in the dark with nothing to distract him from his thoughts, he couldn't get Isabella out of his mind. He wondered if she was getting better, but mostly he dwelled on if she was getting worse. In her condition, the latter was much more likely. Although he hated sitting around, he knew that's what had to be done. At least, at the moment. Once he got an idea of where to look for the crystal dust, he would be in a much better position to make a move to steal it. Despite his worry, Crash's primary default was sleep, and so it didn't take a great amount of time for him to close his eyes and drift off into a restless slumber.


	12. Chapter 11: A Little Hitch

**Chapter eleven- A Little Hitch**

The next morning, Crash and Crunch made a thorough check of the area. They had to be careful that they weren't seen, but that wasn't particularly tricky for two former anthrians. Although Crash knew his senses were restricted in his present form, he was pretty sure his reflexes were more sensitive than those of the bumbling bouncers he'd seen lumbering around. They spent most of the day listening in on conversations and keeping an eye out for any secret chambers or passages. Disappointingly, no matter how they searched there was nothing to suggest that the bar was anything else than what it claimed to be. A smelly, seedy dive. Some front.

When night fell, the evening's festivities began again. Crunch was pitted against several hulking creeps who figured they could make easy worked of a one-armed dude. Of course, they were sorely mistaken. Crash certainly got a kick out of watching Crunch beat on big guy after bigger guy. He got an even bigger kick about racking up the dough. He learned quite quickly that Dex wasn't an ideal business partner. He pocketed quite a bit of the profits for himself, and although he tried to be discreet it was pitifully obvious. However, Crash kept this to himself. He didn't want to get on bad terms so early out of the gate. After all, they came there for information, not cash.

Crunch was presently kicking the snot out of a bulky man with veins bulging out of each bicep, and actually seemed to be enjoying himself. Although he'd been bitter and uncooperative about the plan at first, Crash was pleased that the big lug was getting some satisfaction out of beating so many people up. As Crunch continued beating his current victim, Crash wandered over to the bar and slid onto the stool. The bartender drifted by, and raised a brow without speaking. Crash lifted a hand, discouraging any potential service.

"Nothing for me at the moment, guy. I'm watching my figure."

The bartender's stony-faced expression remained unaltered as he turned and strode away. Crash shook his head. No sense of humor. As Crash sat there, he started thinking again about his mission. He'd been more optimistic last night prior to their search, but now he was beginning to lose his positivity. The idea that they might be wasting their time in that place filled Crash with utter dread. He ran his fingers over his orange hair, and sighed heavily. He would have to start getting serious about this thing.

With a new decision fresh in his mind, Crash lifted his head and glanced around the room. He could just catch a glimpse of Dex standing at the edge of the ring, watching the fight. Crash whistled, but it faded into the commotion of excited chatter and cracking jaws. Crash tried calling instead.

"Dex! Hey Dex!"

His voice managed to climb above the noise of the fight, and Dex caught sight of him. Crash gestured for him to come over. With a hesitant glance at the fight, Dex made his way over to the bar and leaned on the counter.

"What's up?"

"Hey pal, how's it hanging?" Crash slurred, swaying toward Dex and giving him a pat on the back. "Have a drink?"

Dex grinned.

"No can do, Crash boy. I'm managing this fight. You seem to be doing fine without me."

"My gran always says, good boys don't drink alone. Come on, siddown."

Crash didn't have a grandmother that he was aware of, but the expression seemed to fit. He rolled with it. Dex seemed very tempted, but Crash realized it would take a bit more persuasion. He lifted his hand to the bartender.

"Two more whiskeys, my good man. Make it snappy."

The bartender made a sort of grunt and then went off to prepare the drinks. Dex took a seat beside Crash, shaking his head with a smile.

"You're a bad influence, bud."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. You can take a few minutes to enjoy a drink with your favorite Aussie, cant'cha?"

By this time, the bartender produced two small glasses of whisky. Of course, Crash had no intention of drinking the foul stuff, but Dex didn't need to know that. While Crash dumped his drinks in a nearby urn, Dex was drinking each shot the barkeep put in front of him. It was simple work to dispose of the drink without being detected, since Dex closed his eyes and kept them closed until he smacked the glass back onto the trouble and signaled for another. Although he could be considered to hold his liquor well, he was not prepared to have Crash outdrink him. So he kept drinking and drinking until after about twenty minutes or so he was thoroughly drunk. He hiccupped as he tried to balance his most recent glass on a pyramid of two others. It didn't work well. As the glass dropped to the bar, Dex snickered loudly.

"Oh boy, what a night." Dex garbled, rubbing his nose with the back of his sleeve. "Where the hell did you learn to drink like that?"

Crash clicked his tongue and smiled. He poked his thumb into his chest.

"Australian, mate. We invented the all-nighter."

Dex laughed, and gestured for another drink. While they waited, Crash decided it was time to put his scheme into action. He smacked his palm on the table and shook his head with a raspy sigh.

"You know, I was hoping I'd be in it by now."

"In what?" Dex asked, shakily reaching for his drink.

"In the gang." Crash sagged forward. "I've dreamed about it ever since I was a tyke. Getting into the mob scene, learning the ropes. My goon and I thought we'd come here, and we'd be part of something awesome. But all you guys got here is fighting, sweat and…" Crash hiccupped. "Liquor."

Dex put a comforting hand on Crash's shoulder.

"Don't worry bud, it'll happen. I can tell. The boss'll hear about your fighter and he'll take an interest in you. Then he'll let you in on all the company secrets, but you gotta earn that right, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Crash said, grinning. "Then we'll get out of this dive and we'll get to see the actual hideout."

Dex chortled.

"This _is_ the hideout. Jeez, buddy, you gotta pay more attention."

"This isn't a hideout." Crash argued. "It's a filthy saloon. Nothing but a smelly place for guys to get together and beat the crap out of each other. Don't tell me about paying attention, I've been hoping I'd see something impressive ever since I came here."

"You haven't used the john, yet?" Dex asked.

Crash furrowed his brow.

"Come again?"

"Haven't you seen the door in the bathroom? Man, it's so obvious. I told my boss we should think up a better place, but he seems to think it's pretty clever."

Crash considered this, and felt his excitement begin to heighten. As they spoke, Crunch succeeded in knocking out his challenger. Crash stole a glance toward the ring, and noticed that Crunch had a black eye and blood trickling down his chin. Apparently, that one had put up more of a fight. In order to distract Dex, Crash hopped onto his feet.

"Hey dude, the fight's over. You'd better get over there and introduce the next set."

"I'm good, bro, no hurry." Dex slurred, grasping for another drink.

Crash pulled his stool and forced Dex onto his unsteady feet.

"Come on, mate. We need to keep this thing rolling. If we don't, these guys'll start getting bored and split. Go do the announcer bit."

Crash pushed Dex in the direction of the ring, and to his relief the drunken fool kept lumbering in the same direction. Crash turned away from the entertaining display, and tapped his chin with his finger. So, there was a secret door, eh? Perhaps it was a special storage place for valuable loot. Crash decided it was of the utmost importance that he check it out sooner rather than later. He was confident Crunch would be alright on his own for a while. Even if he wasn't, Crash wasn't interested in getting mixed up in some brouhaha with a couple dozen muscle heads. He considered himself to be pretty useless in those kinds of situations anyway.

Crash headed toward the bathroom, keeping casual. Very swiftly, he shouldered open the door and slipped inside. Thankfully, the place was empty. Crash knew he needed to be quick before someone wandered in. He figured it would be a pretty awkward situation, one that he wasn't keen to find himself in. At first glance, all he could see was a disgusting bathroom. Even after a minute or so of searching he couldn't find anything interesting. He wondered perhaps if Dex was just raving about nothing. He was pretty drunk, after all. Crash leaned back against the cracked counter, and furrowed his brow. Then, his eyes fell upon the last stall to the right. It sported a sign scrawled with marker that read "Out of Order", and so it had passed by Crash's initial inspection. Crash cocked his head with a small smile.

"Where would be the most unassuming place to hide a secret passage? Hmm, not a spot I would pick, but, hey, I'm not a thug."

Crash moved toward the door, and without too much trouble flicked upon the lock from the outside. The door squeaked as it opened, but Crash was too interested by what lay within that he forgot to be quiet. The toilet was not out of order, but nonexistent. The small stall possessed only one small square door at the back, with a doorknob protruding out of one side. Crash quickly closed the stall behind him, and then turned the knob. He was relieved to find that the door was unlocked, and once it opened he nimbly slipped inside and quietly pulled it shut behind him.

Wherever it was that he found himself, it was dark. He'd never had good eyes for seeing in the dark, so he couldn't even blame that particular ineptitude on his clumsy human form. He reached his hands out and began to walk, feeling for any walls that might guide him. He probably spent a good ten minutes bumbling around before he bonked his head into a copper ball attached to a string.

"Ouch, what the hell…?"

He gripped the string and tugged, and in a second the chamber lit up with the light of one illuminated light bulb. The light was a big advantage to Crash's search, however, even after twenty minutes of checking through every box and shelf Crash saw no sign of anything resembling granulated crystal. When his search proved futile, Crash sighed heavily and dropped down to his haunches.

"Dang it, this whole searching thing is really starting to get on my nerves. Where would they have hidden the stuff?"

Crash was preparing to get back up and leave the storage room when something very strange came over him. A brutal chill shot through his spine, and his arms and legs started feeling incredibly numb. For a moment, Crash had a feeling he was going to pass out.

"What the heck is going on here?" Crash tried to get up, thought better of it, and then sunk back down.

As Crash's head swam, he glanced down at his hand. He noticed with an upraised brow that his human fingers were beginning to shrink down. He was too lightheaded to be concerned about this sight at once, but he was still aware enough to be a little freaked out when his entire body began to shrivel. He was growing smaller and smaller, so much so that he was getting lost in his billowing clothes. When he finally stopped shrinking, he struggled out of the limp leather jacket that twisted around him. By this time, the dizziness had subsided and he was once again fully conscious. It took only a few seconds for him to deduce what had happened.

"Oh…crap."

Crash was a bandicoot. Not his normal, good-looking bipedal form, but an actual bandicoot. Crash stared at his tiny pink rodent feet, and felt his pulse begin to escalate quickly. He was in panic mode when he realized he had a tail.

"Okay, Crash. Don't freak out. You've just got to…go find Crunch. Yeah, I'll do that."

It took Crash a little while to get used to walking on four legs. Thankfully, his unevolved body was built for it, so it was only a matter of getting the right rhythm so that he didn't get tangled in his own legs. He scurried toward the door, but it was closed. Crash supposed he didn't consider shrinking down to a size no bigger than a ferret when he shut it behind him. He certainly would from now on. One of the upsides of the transformation was that his keen senses had returned to normal. He gave the air a sniff, studied the area a little, and located a convenient little hole in the wall. He squeezed his way through, and then darted out toward the bar. All the while, he wondered how he was going to get Crunch's attention. The most logical way would be running across the floor and shimmying up his leg. The danger with that idea was Crunch might very easily not realize it was Crash in rodent form and give him a good swat. While Crash thought about his plan of action, he noticed that Crunch was sitting at the bar. That made his job a little easier. At least he didn't have to tear off into the middle of the fighting arena. Crash carefully maneuvered across the sticky floor, and concealed himself behind the bar counter. Before confronting Crunch, he made a little commotion off-stage to occupy the bartender. When he was on his own, he climbed half way up the bar.

"Crunch? _Psst_. Hey Crunch?"

Perhaps Crunch heard him, but the next moment Crash wasn't concerned about that. His body felt as though it exploded, with long limbs bursting him back into a human form. The fur that covered his body faded, and he was all skin once again. As he composed himself from his rapid transformation, he realized with a little sigh that he was completely naked. He was still positioned behind the bar, and soon heard Crunch's voice above him.

"Crash, is that you? What the hell are you doing back there?"

Crash slowly rose up to his feet and leaned onto the bar casually. He smiled.

"Good of you to ask, buddy-of-mine. I am presently yo-yoing between a small furry mammal and a human."

Crunch frowned.

"Where are your clothes?"

"I am also naked. Thanks for noticing. My clothes are sitting in a heap in the secret passage I was searching about twenty minutes ago. If you wouldn't mind too much, could you go grab them for me?"

Crunch was still trying to get a handle on what Crash was saying.

"Wait a second. Did you say you turned into a bandicoot?"

"Clothes first, Crunch. When I'm protected from the elements I will disclose all."

Confusion always regulated Crunch's attitude, so he didn't argue. Before he could get up, though, Crash snatched his jacket. After all, he had no intention of standing around in his birthday suit until Crunch got back. He covered himself up, and started thinking about this new development in their situation. It was nerve-wracking enough having to dupe an organization of criminals, without the added danger of turning into an animal any minute. Crash desperately hoped his transformation was just a one-time thing, and wouldn't become a habit.

* * *

><p>Isabella was up all night. She pretended to sleep for a few hours in the evening while Coco was hovering around, but as soon as the young bandicoot retired to bed Isabella opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She'd remained that way for many hours, focusing her mind and trying to reach a mental state where the pain would be unable to reach. She did not succeed. The pain was steady and continuous, stabbing her with excruciation every few minutes. She was so hot she was sweating, so it was clear that her fever was worsening. She decided not to dwell on that.<p>

Desperate for anything that would interrupt the unchanging pain, Isabella forced herself to sit. The excursion was surprisingly simple considering she'd been bedridden for a few days. Her body was desirous to move, to attack this threat as she had so many others. However, she could not combat the illness physically. Whatever it was, it was destroying her from the inside out.

Suddenly, Isabella's chest rattled with a few painful coughs. She covered her mouth tightly, trying to keep quiet so as not to wake Coco. There was nothing she'd be able to do but stand there and fret, and Isabella wasn't interested in that. After her coughs relented, Isabella removed her hand. The stray moonlight that entered the room reflected itself off the slick blood that had splattered over her palm. Isabella stared at it for a few furious moments, and then squeezed her hand into a fist.

"Damn it…damn it…DAMN IT."

The last word was spoken in a rasping whisper, but she could feel the anger course through her. She pounded the cushions she was sitting on with her fist once, and then again. Her head drooped forward, and her blond hair fell in sticky strands around her body. She promised herself that she wouldn't allow the sickness to defeat her. She would continue fighting until it robbed her of her last breath. However, her hope was steadily beginning to fade. Her body was deteriorating, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Nothing but sit around idly and wait for it to finally kill her.

In this angry state, she forgot to keep her focus on remaining conscious. The emotion quickly overcame her, and in an instant her eyes fell closed and she was plunged into another memory.

_Her mission was clear. She'd prepared thoroughly, and she knew everything there was to know about her target. She'd been briefed, and she knew how important it was for her to succeed. All of her training had prepared her for that moment. She lifted a rifle into her hands, and swiftly pressed it into her arm and checked the scope. She made a few small adjustments, and then locked it in place. She slid the rifle into the holster onto her back. She was just about finished the prep on her equipment, when the door of her chamber suddenly swished open. Her gun was in her hand and pointed at the head of the intruder within a second. It was merely a robotic minion, one of several dozen that constantly bustled around the concourse. Isabella sometimes blasted them for the mere enjoyment of it. However, it appeared this one had a message for her. Its dull robotic voice told her that she received a summon and was needed in the communication chamber at once. Even though Isabella had been trained to obey every order from her superior, she had never gotten the hang of being at anyone's beck and call. Therefore, she ignored the tin creature and continued with her preparation. When she was finished, she left her chamber and prepared to answer the communication._

_ She entered the large dark room and sat before the computer. She typed a quick code, and swiftly clicked the corresponding buttons until a large face appeared on her screen. The man's bushy black brows were furrowed in irritation._

_ "I've told you before. When I summon you, I expect your reaction to be immediate."_

_ "And I have no intention of dropping everything just to answer a call, so let's push past it. What do you want?"_

_ "You are prepared for your mission?"_

_ "Of course I am."_

_ "There are some new details regarding your target. I intend to brief you in person. When can you be ready?"_

_ "Assuming I get no more emergency calls from you, I can be ready in ten."_

_ "Excellent. Then we will convene at the laboratory."_

_ "Yes, sir."_

_The monitor blinked off. Without so much as a pause, Isabella lifted herself out of her seat and exited the chamber._

Isabella opened her eyes, and found herself back in her conscious state. The vision did not succeed in scaring the crap out of her, so her heart rate was normal. However, there was something very interesting about this memory. For the first time since her condition took hold, she'd been disturbed by unfamiliar memories. Yet in not one of them had she been able to manage a clear identification of any entity. The man she'd been talking to on the monitor was familiar. Although she couldn't make out any specific features, the giant head, bushy brows and drawling voice could only belong to one person. Dr. Cortex. This was the first memory where that shrimp appeared, and this greatly interested Isabella. If he dealt with her in her former life, it was logical to believe that he knew who she was.

Isabella was filled with a new resolve that filled her with a sense of anticipation. Whether or not she could uncover the cure for her sickness was not important. She'd accepted her death, and she wasn't willing do delude herself by hoping for some kind of hidden antidote. She just wanted to know who she was. If Cortex had that answer, that's where she would go.

With a newly discovered strength, Isabella swung her legs off the couch and onto the floor. With a deep breath, she slowly rose to her feet. She hadn't moved much over the past few days, and she could definitely feel it. However, she had no intention of having a little weakness stop her. Quietly, she went through her bag and secured a pistol. She stuffed the gun into the back of her pants, and concealed it with her shirt. After she was dressed with whatever clothing was available to her, she headed for the door. She paused for a moment, and felt a small amount of guilt for what she was about to do. Coco and her friends had been good to her, and Isabella doubted she would have lasted as long as she did without her or her brother's help. Despite this, she was determined to get answers, and she could only do that on her own.

She walked outside, and the crisp air felt wonderful against her flushed skin. The sun was just beginning to rise, brightening the dark sky into a beautiful shade of pastel pink. Isabella enjoyed this sight only for a moment. She didn't know how long her momentary strength would last, so she decided to act fast. The quickest way to get to Cortex's lab was by air, and she was fairly sure Coco would have some kind of aerial vehicle that would assist her. Thankfully, Coco's lab wasn't locked, so Isabella strode warily inside. There, she located a small glider that would serve her needs perfectly. After a quick system check, Isabella took off. Although the engine was not very loud, Isabella was quite sure it would be enough to wake Coco up. By that point, it wouldn't matter. Isabella only needed to make the distance to Cortex's castle without passing out, and then once she found the pint-sized idiot she would discover her true identity. This thought succeeded in putting a smile on Isabella's face, the first smile she'd had in weeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note-<strong>_

_Chapter 11...will this story ever end...?:) I have to admit I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Although I've never pegged Crash as a potential wino, I was having fun when he pretended he was drinking. Another twist I was eager to introduce: Crash changing into an actual bandicoot! Le gasp! Haha, it's almost depressing to see how long in the works this series has been. When I started my first story, I was looking forward to the time when I'd have the ability to goof around with writing Crash in an unevolved form. I am also enjoying writing Isabella in this story, but I'm not really sure why. Maybe I enjoy the challenge of constantly needing to remember what I write to avoid plot holes. Oh well._

_That's all to report for now. Thank you for reading and please review if time permits^^_

_~Bandi-cute~_


	13. Chapter 12: Moving Up

**Chapter twelve- Moving Up**

After a talk about Crash's transformation, both Crash and Crunch decided they should back off for a while. It would be extremely inopportune if either of them transformed in a crowd of people, so although the fights were definitely helping them rise up the ladder, it was clear they had to play it safe. However, neither did this mean they had to sit around and waste time. Crash was pretty good mates with Dex, and was hoping that he could use him to gain some more important information. However, since that last spilled secret Crash was unable to get anything else out of him. Crash and Crunch were going over their most recent alteration to the plan when Dex appeared behind them, and clapped them both on the shoulders.

"Hey, Crunchinator, I've got a match for you."

Crunch snorted.

"I'm done fighting for a while. I thought I made that clear."

Crash could tell by Dex's twitching fingers that he was excited about something. He wasn't put off in the slightest by Crunch's brusque refusal.

"Trust me, pal. You want to get in on this. I guarantee you'll thank me for it."

"Enough with the cryptic yak yak, Dex. Why's this fight so important? A goon is a goon."

"Except this fight was especially requested. It's been confirmed that the boss will be watching it."

"The big boss asked for Crunch, specifically?" Crash asked, trying to get it straight.

"Yeah, apparently he's caught on to our little scheme and wants to investigate for himself. It would be a huge mistake to sit this one out."

Crash and Crunch exchanged glances. Although they were still both a little gun-shy after Crash's transformation issue, they couldn't pass up the opportunity. Crash knew that if the crystal shards were in the building at all, they were hidden so well it would waste time to keep searching. Without actually getting Crunch's official ok, Crash hoped out of his stool and grinned.

"Sign us up, man. We're ready to roll."

Dex took off to get everything arranged, and while he did Crash and Crunch were given a few minutes alone. Crunch shook his head.

"You know, the deeper we get into this, the harder it will be to get out once we get what we need."

"I think once we steal the prize, a quick exit will be vital. It doesn't matter if we're the boss's right hand men or some dinky little stoolies at the bottom of the totem pole. Once we get the stuff, we've gotta get out fast. However, I think you're forgetting that the escape is step two. We've got to find it first, and I think by getting close with the boss we might just find out where it is."

Crunch nodded.

"So your plan is basically…what?"

"Win the fight, get close to the boss, find our prize and split. We could flesh out the details if it makes you feel better, but it's just a bunch of fluff."

The music suddenly quieted, and as it did a hush fell over the crowd. Crash and Crunch turned to see Dex standing in the centre of the ring, his arms up high in the air.

"Alright gentlemen, get ready for the most exciting fight you'll ever see. What we've got planned for tonight has never been done before, so gather around."

The crowd looked to be quite a bit bigger that night, and the loud roar of approval made Crash a little nervous. He and Crunch made their way to the arena, and out of the corner of his eye Crash could see his hulking companion stretching out his neck casually. Crash had no idea how Crunch managed to stay perfectly calm before a fight. If their roles had been reversed, Crash would have been a jittering mess. Then again, Crash would never have gotten to that point at all. If he was the one fighting, he'd already be running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Crash and Crunch stopped at the edge of the arena, waiting for the fight to be introduced. Crash kept an eye on Dex, and noticed that he looked just a little too pleased. Since Dex wouldn't be so hyped up about their big break, Crash decided it had to be something else. As he considered this, Dex finished his announcement.

"Our champion hasn't had one loss in ten fights. However, in this match tonight, we will put his fighting skills to the test. The rules have been altered to allow for one, all-out brawl, that will determine who will be the reigning champion. Step into the arena, combatants."

Crunch took a strong step forward. To Crash's immediate shock, three burly beasts that tried to pass for men lumbered into the ring. Crash's draw dropped.

"What the…?"

Now Crash understood why Dex was so giddy. Apparently this wasn't the kind of place that saw fights tipped three against one. Judging by the audience's reaction, the excitement was running high. Even though Crash was extremely nervous, Crunch didn't appear frazzled at all. Dex's voice rose about the ruckus once again.

"Our champion will defend his title against three of the most powerful bodyguards in the city. The bets have been placed, let's see who wins!"

Dex retreated from the centre of the arena, and the three huge brutes prepared themselves for the fight. Crash edged toward Crunch, trying to conceal his nervousness.

"So, uh…you can beat these guys, can't you?"

"We'll see." Crunch replied, pulling off his shirt. "Last time I fought a group of thugs I was half-animal and had a metal arm. But I'll give it a try."

Crunch tossed his shirt to Crash, who caught it with his face. He snorted and yanked it off, throwing it onto a nearby table. Crunch took a deep breath, and stretched his arm. Before the fight started, Crash caught a glimpse of Dex walking by. He reached out and gripped his arm.

"Three on one isn't exactly a fair fight, is it, Dex?"

Dex smirked.

"Relax kid. If he wins, you've got it made."

Crash was about to ask what happened if he lost, but he didn't get a chance. Within a few seconds, the fight had begun. For a while Crunch moved quickly without engaging, dodging each attack while he took time to size up his opponents. The biggest one was the slowest, but he had a punch that could shatter a tree trunk. Every time his punches missed, the momentum nearly caused him to spin around in a 360. He wouldn't be difficult to beat on his own, but the other two were a lot faster. The smallest of the three apparently knew some kind of martial arts, because he was using his feet as well. Together, their styles were completely different. It would be difficult to match up with one of them, but all three at once…? Crash was unsure if even Crunch could manage it. The one upside was that the three goons weren't used to working together, so they all came at Crunch from the same angle. He dipped and spun, avoiding every attack. Although fighting wasn't Crash's forte, he was pretty sure Crunch was hoping to tire them out before he made his move. Judging by how the goons moved, they had pretty impressive stamina. Apparently Crunch realized that as well.

Crunch finally took his first shot, an elbow to the side of one guy's head. The guy toppled with a curse, and a bigger guy quickly took his place. Crunch avoided the sledgehammer swing, and drove his shoulder into his attacker's chest. They both fell to the ground, but Crunch rapidly rolled and jumped back to his feet. He immediately scanned for the last guy, but wasn't fast enough to dodge a well-placed punch that struck him against the face. He moved with the attack, coming back strong with his fist already in motion. Before he could strike at the other fighter, however, he was forced to block a kick aimed at his chest. While he fought against the one guy, the burly moose finally recovered.

It was absolutely incredible to watch Crunch fight. Although he was not larger or stronger than the other combatants, he was definitely faster and his skill far outweighed all three. Crash watched, wincing each time Crunch got slugged in the face or kicked in the stomach. After about a quarter of an hour of constant brawling, the three idiots finally began to work together. One got behind Crunch, keeping him from staying on the defensive, and the other two lunged toward him from opposite sides. Crunch dodged one attack, but couldn't dodge the second. His head pitched to one side as the strike connected. He stood back up, and spat out a mouthful of blood. Crash could see the look in his eye, a look that used to terrify him back when Crunch was on Cortex's side. Crunch was angry. Grinding his teeth, Crunch rushed forward and clotheslined one of his enemies. As he dropped, he spun around to deliver a strong uppercut to the next guy. The last one he delivered a powerful head-butt. The final thug crashed down to his knees, blood pouring out of the gash in his face. Crunch got him by the shirt collar and reefed him back to his feet. However, before he could do anymore damage the goon raised both hands.

"Alright, alright. I give."

Crunch stopped. Crash sighed in relief. That certainly was a close one. Crash was just about to step into the ring to congratulate his powerhouse friend, when suddenly one of the floored goons hooked his foot around Crunch's ankles and pulled. Crunch collapsed heavily onto his back, and as soon as he did the guy who yielded drove his elbow into Crunch's chest. Crash was in shock for a few moments, and then he threw himself into the crowd, trying to get Dex's attention.

"Hey! Hey! The powderpuff quit! The fight's over!"

He finally made his way to Dex, and pointed toward the ring.

"That guy threw in the towel, stop the fight!"

Dex glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't hear anyone quit. You're hearing things, bud."

Crash gritted his teeth, and realized that the noise of the crowd must've drowned it out. Crash turned, and returned his attention to the ring. Crunch was definitely in trouble now. Despite how skillfully he fought, he couldn't get back in gear. All three thugs were back on their feet and taking equal turns laying Crunch out. A punch to the face, a shot to the kidney and then one to the ribs, a chop to the shoulder. A knee to the stomach was finally what brought Crunch down. He pitched forward with a grunt, blood dripping down his face. Crash clenched his fists. He had no intention of watching his friend get the crap beat out of him. He forced his way through the crowd again, trying to reach the arena. By this time, the larger thug had Crunch's arm pinned behind his back and held him in a choke hold. Although Crunch tried to break out of the hold, every time he made some headway he earned a strike in the stomach from one of the other two creeps. Crunch was gasping for breath, and his eyes were slowly closing. Crash realized no one was going to stop the fight, even if Crunch was strangulated. Of course, that was something Crash wasn't prepared to watch. He called upon all the energy he could, and started crashing through the crowd.

"Gangway!"

Despite Crash's small stature, he was able to wield his momentum in such a way that he could weave his way through the horde at a run. Using one of the spectators as a springboard, he dove forward and jumped onto the burly jerk's back.

"Let go of my pal, Godzilla. Nicely now."

The big goon obviously had no intention of complying. Although Crash wasn't very good at throwing punches, it only took a few shots to the goon's head to convince him to loosen his hold. As soon as Crunch was released he dropped to his knees and clutched his throat. He would need a minute or two to recover, so Crash did what he did best. He made a nuisance of himself. The goon Crash was currently sitting on started swatting at him, trying to knock him off. Crash jumped off the big galoot and rolled to his feet. He smiled.

"If we're not fighting fair, what say I join in on the fist-fest?"

All three thugs exchanged glances, apparently quite amused at being threatened by such a small fighter. However, Crash didn't plan on doing any fighting. That was Crunch's area of expertise. Crash was more proficient at dipping and dodging. So that's what he did. The three goons all lunged at him at once, and he easily danced out of the way. They kept coming after him, but he kept moving. One thing Crash knew about himself, he was a slippery guy. Ridiculously so, Crunch often told him. That particular talent was one of the factors that had probably helped Crash along in his world-saving endeavors for all those years. Now, it assisted in keeping him from getting beaten to a pulp. There was only one difficulty. The arena was very small and three big guys with long reaches kept trying to grab him. He hoped Crunch would recover soon, or he might be in some trouble.

As Crash was wondering how he was going to get himself out of that mess, he felt a fist grip his jacket. He was tugged almost off his feet, and twirled around to face the biggest of the three creeps. Crash smiled nervously, and lifted his hands.

"Hey, you wouldn't hit a guy with such a pretty mug, would you?"

If Crash wanted to keep from being creamed, he supposed he went the wrong way about it. The thug was not pleased. He lifted a fist the size of an anvil, and Crash closed his eyes and prepared himself for bone crushing impact. To his extreme relief, the attack never came. Crash opened his eyes in time to see Crunch give the guy a brutal shot to the ribs, and then bring him down with a hard punch to his kidney. Crash jumped out of the way before the deadweight of three-hundred plus pounds came crashing to the earth. Crunch was in a mad rage at this point, and so Crash thought it would be safer if he just stood back for a while. When Crunch got in this mode, anyone within punching distance was in danger of being flattened. As Crash watched Crunch at work, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. For all his grumblings and wet-blanket tendencies, Crunch certainly was a badass brawler. He was an absolute whirlwind, and this time he didn't wait for anyone to yell uncle. Within a span of ten minutes, all three of the city's most powerful deadbeats were heaps of senseless messes on the concrete floor. The entire basement fell into a long hush. The only sound in the room for a few seconds was Crunch's ragged breathing and a few moans from his victims.

Then the crowd erupted into applause. They were absolutely ecstatic. Dex just stood there like a deer in the headlights, shaking his head with wide eyes.

"Incredible…I…don't believe it."

"Believe it, sugarplum." Crash yelled over the din. "This guy's the real deal. You sure you don't have any more goons to throw at him. He can take anything you got, wanna go for six-on-one? You'd better-"

Crash was cut off as a strong hand gripped his shoulder hard. Crash glanced up at Crunch, whose annoyed face looked even more intimidating covered in blood and bruises.

"Cut the chatter, kid."

"Hey, no problem." Crash squeaked with a grin.

Things were in an uproar for a while, but when it died down Dex was there with a strange look on his face. It was hard to tell whether or not the excitement was genuine or not, but Crash suspected it wasn't. He approached them, a large smile bunching up his features.

"Congratulations. You guys really pulled it off."

"All in a day's work. Only glad we could provide a satisfying show."

"You did more than that." Dex said, lowering his voice slightly. "The boss wants to meet you guys right away."

He glanced at Crunch, who still had blood dripping down his face and several bruises over his bare chest. He frowned.

"Once you get cleaned up, of course."

"Yeah, geez bud." Crash smacked Crunch in the arm good-naturedly. "Do us a favor and go dunk your head in a shower for a few minutes."

It was sometimes irritating how some people could suck the awesomeness out of something. Never mind the fact that Crunch just beat the stuffing out of three of the boss's superstars, he'd better show up spiffed up and blood free. Crunch gave Crash a final exasperated look before turning and striding away. Crash, meanwhile, sat at the bar for a while and had a few fruit juices to settle his nerves. He asked for a wamba juice initially, but apparently that amazingly succulent fruit only grew in the tropical jungles of N. Sanity Island. That was a shame. He would have traded Crunch's mechanical arm for just one bite of that delicious fruit.

His soliloquy on fruit was interrupted when Crunch ambled over to him, shaking the access water out of his hair. The blood was gone, but he still looked as though someone used his face as a punching bag. Crash was hoping to have time for a one on one discussion with Crunch, but before they had a chance to talk, Dex materialized out of nowhere. When he saw that Crunch was presentable, he led them away. Crunch looked at Crash, and Crash silently answered his wary glance with a thumbs up. Crunch groaned, and the two of them fell into step behind Dex.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

_I feel like these chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'm trying to get this story wrapped up without losing any details, but that can get tricky sometimes. I want to thank ChickFlick97 and theboss100 for reviewing my most recent chapters! Your modivational powers are extraordinary^^ Thanks!_

_~Bandi-cute~ _


	14. Chapter 13: Goons for Hire

**Chapter 13- Goons-for-Hire**

Alexander Chambers stared out of his wide window, losing himself to for a moment in the Chicago skyline. The sun had set some time ago, and the city was glittering with hundreds of artificial lights. Chambers always enjoyed his view. It constantly reminded him that the city belonged to him. He was not an elected official, nor had he any specific position in the government. However, his influence was vast, and spread everywhere. He had dozens of strings in various departments, and he sat in the centre of his grand web with an innate knowledge of every detail of each scheme. Despite this extensive network, he had lost focus on all other activities besides his current energy project. He was pleased that they were making headway, more so within the last day or two than the past year. He had just checked with his technicians, and it appeared that the dust was beginning to fluctuate. Apparently, the compound seemed to be reacting to an alternative factor, however, the scientists claimed they had tested with no additional substances. Chambers supposed that was strange, even by his limited knowledge, but the 'why' never concerned him. As long as they gained results that's all that mattered.

Chambers turned in response to a ring on his telephone. He turned his back to the window, and casually answered the phone. His guard on the other side of the door announced the arrival of Dex Markinson and two others. They must be the pair Chambers was interested to meet. Chambers heard about the arrival of two strangers who immediately got involved with the underground fights. Chambers hadn't been interested at first, until he heard about a man who was able to defeat some of the most skillful fighters in the city with hardly any difficulty at all. The most shocking aspect of this arrangement was that the man only had one arm. Chambers had been on the search for a new personal bodyguard, and he'd wondered if this stranger could possibly fit the requirements. So, he organized a test. He contacted three of the most ruthless street fighters he had in his employ, and prepared a fight against this powerful man. Chambers had no patience for rules or regulations, so he allowed his three employees to win by any means, even by lethal force.

Chambers quickly accessed his computer, and pulled the fight back on to his screen. Despite his only having a single arm, the man fought with unbelievable skill. He possessed speed and strength, not to mention more cunning than all three of his opponents combined. However, when he allowed himself to be taken into a chokehold, Chambers had lost interest. He was about to confirm the match as a loss for the one-armed man, when all of a sudden another fighter leapt into the fray. He was a small one, a few feet shorter than his largest opponent which he took on without hesitation. Chambers remembered growing very intrigued as he watched the fight. The little one darted about with incredible agility, and his opponents couldn't catch him. The reason for his defensive maneuvering was apparent when the one-armed man had recovered enough to beat all three of his enemies and leave them senseless on the floor. At the conclusion of the match, Chambers had found himself to be very eager indeed. These men were exactly what he was looking for. This, naturally, led to him demanding their presence in his office.

He told the guard to let them pass, but to tell Dex to remain outside. He wanted to speak to the newcomers alone. Cyril was presently on his bed beneath the desk, but as soon as the door opened his attention was piqued. Chambers leaned on his desk, and smiled at the visitors.

"Welcome to our establishment, gentlemen. I hear you made quite a stir at the fight tonight."

Although his attention was fixed on the taller man, it was the shorter one who spoke.

"Yeah, well, we aim to please. A pretty cozy set up you've got here."

Chambers focused his attention upon the small one. There was an air of casual confidence about him, and his bright orange hair was unlike any color he'd ever seen. He was most surprised, however, to see how incredibly young he was. At first, he guessed him to be in his late teens, but after a deeper study he decided he was more likely early-twenties. He wore a genuine smile, demonstrating a character obviously steeped in good-nature. His companion, on the other hand, was grave and guarded. His stump of an arm was held uselessly at his side, and the other hand he had shoved into his pocket. He was most certainly late-twenties, if not older. There was an air about him that Chambers appreciated. After he sized up both men, he smile brightened.

"Yes. We do enjoy a certain quality that cannot be found anywhere else. I was very interested in the way you both handled yourselves. Is there a particular reason you decided to take part in our underground dealings?"

"We wanted to get in on the best outfit in town." The younger man shrugged. "We heard this was the place to go, so, here we are."

"Indeed. Well, if you are interested in furthering your careers, I believe I may be able to assist. I have for some time been considering hiring a new personal bodyguard. I believe your skill set will be extremely useful. Are you interested?"

"That depends." The older man replied, speaking for the first time since they entered. "What does the job involve?"

"You'll be required to perform jobs that I may require, in a variety of contexts. I assume you are adaptable to an assortment of different situations."

"No problem." The older man affirmed.

"There is another thing. At times, I will require you to act aggressively in certain instances. With that be a problem?"

"Not at all." The older one said. "That kind of thing is right up our alley. Where do we sign?"

Chambers smiled again. He liked the cool confidence of this one-armed man. He would be a strong addition to his security team.

"I will have contracts drawn up for the both of you. Along with a bodyguard, I am also in need of a strategist. Would you be interested in…" Chambers stared at the smaller companion. "Is something wrong?"

The young man's easy posture had altered into a stiffened pose of a high anxiety. His eyes were fixed on a spot on Chambers' desk. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, is that…a snake?"

Chambers glanced at Cyril, who had left his spot on the floor and was curling about on the top of his desk. Cyril hissed calmly, and bobbed his head as he studied the small man. Chambers chuckled.

"This is Cyril. He is a pure-bred tiger snake, but I'm afraid he is not overly sociable."

The young man swallowed, and offered a weak chuckle.

"I've just got a little…thing, about reptiles with teeth."

"Well, have no fear. He will not harm you. Unless he believes you cannot be trusted."

Cyril slithered down the desk and onto the floor, making his way toward the young man's feet. He stiffened, but he continued to smile anxiously.

"Right, good to know."

Interestingly, Cyril seemed to be taken to the young man more than usual strangers. It was very peculiar, but it was of no interest to Chambers. He gestured for Cyril to return, and bent down to allow the snake to coil around his arm. Chambers went to his desk and sat down.

"I predict you both will be very useful to me. Return tomorrow morning, after I've had some time to sort out a few things. I will have your contracts prepared."

Both men nodded, and then exited his office. Cyril kept his eyes locked on the small one until the very last. When the chamber was silent once more, Chambers stroked Cyril's smooth head. Although it was not his policy to hire people whom he hardly knew, he had an interesting feeling about the pair. Notwithstanding the large man's fighting prowess, he could sense a desperate ambition in them. Although he could not be sure of their loyalty as of yet, it would be simple work to dispose of them if their allegiance proved to be less than solid. Chambers had no patience for employees who abused his trust. If they failed the terms of their contracts, he would have them taken out without a hesitation. With that in mind, Chambers prepared for the following day, designing a proper orientation for his newest underlings.

* * *

><p>Crash was shaking all the way to the bar. Once they were out of earshot of anyone who might overhear them, Crunch smirked and swatted Crash's shoulder with the back of his hand.<p>

"Well, we're in. Things are starting to look up."

When Crunch saw Crash's stiff walk and wide eyes, he furrowed his brow.

"What's up with you?"

"Didn't you see that snake?" Crash whispered, even though no one was around.

Crunch frowned.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It was giving me eyes the whole time." Crash shivered. "It freaked me out."

"Maybe it can smell the bandicoot on you." Crunch chuckled.

Crash was still pretty shaken about the whole thing. Sure, he was a human now, but the rodent in him caused him to go on high alert. It wouldn't have been so bad if the snake didn't look as though it knew what he was. As they continued walking along, Crunch suddenly slowed down. Crash continued walking, starting a new conversation.

"What kind of weirdo keeps a snake, anyway? I thought gang lords had pit-bulls or cats with spike collars. I don't know if I'm particularly cool with this situation."

When Crash realized he was talking to himself, he turned back. Crunch was still moving forward, but he was stumbling. Crash shook his head.

"You got started early."

"I didn't have anything to drink." Crunch snapped, clutching his head. "I just feel…odd."

Crash realized in a moment what was happening. He glanced around, and noticed a few people mulled about the other end of the hall. Without explaining himself, Crash threw himself into Crunch, forcing him into another hall. In his current, disoriented state, it was pretty easy to maneuver the bulky guy. When there were more people in the passage, Crash pushed Crunch again. When he stopped, Crunch glared at him angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I don't think we want any witnesses chirping to the big man about his new thug being an animal. I don't suppose that would go over well."

"What are you talking…?" Crunch trailed off.

Within moments, Crunch's burgundy fur sprouted back over his skin. His body swiftly transformed back into its original state, and he shrunk own onto three paws. When the change was complete, all Crash could do was stare blankly. Finally, he threw out his arms with a grimace.

"What the hell is this?"

Crunch didn't look like any bandicoot Crash had ever seen. He was large and muscular, about the size of a terrier. He had a long muzzle filled with sharp teeth, and he had long black claws on each paw. After Crash made his statement, Crunch looked up at him and furrowed his brow.

"What are you complaining about?"

"We're both bandicoots, yes? Why the heck does my original form look like a rat and you look like some kind of badass wolf or something? Just for the record, I'm not okay with that."

"Genetically altered, remember? And is this really important to be discussing right now?"

Crash was about to go into a drawn out explanation of this particular unfairness, when a commotion was heard on the other side of the corridor. Crash took off his jacket and swiftly threw it on top of Crunch just as Dex came jogging into the hall.

"Hey Crash! I've been looking for you, you need to-" He paused, looking down at the pile of Crunch's clothes. "What's that?"

Crash glanced at the pile, shrugging.

"Some clothes. I…uh, was about to take them to my room."

Dex shook his head.

"No time for that. The boss wants you and your buddy to get your security clearance."

"My buddy isn't around right now." Crash replied, irritated. "And I'm busy."

"I'll take these back." Dex said as he bent down. "You've got to go now."

Crash held out a hand with a strangled kind of yip.

"Wait!"

It was too late. Dex already scooped up the clothes and was starting off down the passage. He raised a quizzical brow.

"What?"

Crash paused, and then lowered his hand.

"Uh…nothing."

Dex gave him a final funny look, and then turned and marched down the hall. After he was gone, Crash slowly turned around.

"…Crunch?"

"Go. I'll meet you back at the room."

Crash glanced around, and saw a flicker of movement inside one of the air ducts. Although Crash was relieved that Crunch would be able to progress unnoticed through the hallways, he was very miffed about having to go meander through the Radical hideout without backup. He decided he would just have to make the best of it.

* * *

><p>Coco moaned as she rolled over in her bed, tangling herself in her blankets. She was usually an early riser, but she hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night so she decided to catch up. The sun was now passing through her window, tickling her nose with warmth. She yawned, and then stretched her arms over her head. Deciding she should rise and check on Isabella, she reluctantly rolled out of bed. Exhaustion was still hanging heavily over her, and she guessed this was how Crash felt on a regular basis. No wonder he was so devoted to sleep. At the thought of her brother, she felt a stinging sense of anxiety flare in the pit of her stomach. She sincerely hoped that he and Crunch was managing well, and that they stayed safe. It had been some time since she had to stand to one side while Crash completed a mission on his own. She wasn't used to it, and she constantly felt the need to do something. However, she did have a part to play in this. It was her job to take care of Isabella until the boys got back.<p>

Coco got to her feet and groggily got dressed. She was just starting to pull a brush through her hair when she heard a tapping at her window. She didn't bother putting her hair up, letting it swish back and forth at her lower back as she bounced to the window. She opened it, and felt a grin creep across her face.

"Not exactly the most orthodox way to call on someone, Kieran."

Kieran smiled sheepishly.

"I did not wish to disturb Miss Isabella. I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me."

Coco desired nothing more than to spend time with her good friend, but she knew she couldn't leave Isabella unattended. She sighed.

"Sorry, Kieran. I've got to take care of Isabella."

"I know." Kieran replied. "That's why I came prepared."

He disappeared for a moment, and returned with two bowls of fruit salad. Coco laughed.

"You think of everything, don't you?"

Kieran answered with a charming half-smile, and Coco felt the urge to lean over and kiss him. She refrained from it, and accepted the bowl with a sincere thanks. As the two of them sat at Coco's window, chatting and munching, Coco's mind began to drift to her feelings. She loved being in Kieran's company, and he was so chivalrous and sweet that Coco always felt warm whenever she was with him. She knew Crash wouldn't like it, but she believed she was beginning to feel something more for the kind bilby. She was in the middle of telling a story about the time Crash got stuck in a tree while searching for wamba fruit, when all of a sudden Ailyn came running around the corner. Her black hair fluttered behind her as she ran, and then skid to a stop in front of them.

"Where's Miss Isabella?" She asked curiously.

Coco felt her heart jump immediately.

"She's…well, she's inside on the couch."

Ailyn shook her head.

"I was just there, I didn't see her."

Coco exchanged a glance with Kieran. Without answering Ailyn, Coco tore off through the door and out into the hallway. When she reached the living room she felt her heart sink. As Ailyn had said, the couch was empty. The entire room was empty. Within seconds, Kieran and Ailyn appeared at the door, both their eyes fixed on the place Isabella should have been. Coco's hand was pressed over her mouth in shock, and for a few moments all she could do was stand there stupidly. Finally, she awoke from her trance. She fixed her attention on Kieran.

"Spread out. We need to search for her. She can't have gotten far, not in her condition. I'll go to the lab and check the scanners."

Kieran nodded, and without a word he was gone. Ailyn was still standing there, unsure of what to do.

"Can I look too?" She asked.

"Yes, Ailyn, you too."

With a burst of energy, Ailyn took off across the lawn toward the path that led around the house. Coco quickly pulled her hair back and wrapped it in an elastic as she rushed to the lab. She'd installed scanners into the security system a few months ago, which had been intended to pinpoint any potential threats. If Isabella was in range, she'd be able to get a lock on her position. However, as soon as she opened the door to her lab, she realized that particular plan was no longer needed. One of her gliders was missing, and the hanger door was still wide open. Wherever Isabella had escaped to, she'd obviously wanted to get there fast. Coco stuck her head out of the door.

"Kieran! Come here quickly! Tell Ailyn to stop looking."

After a minute or so, Kieran burst into the lab.

"Did you find her?"

Coco gestured to the open door.

"Searching around the house is useless at this point. She hijacked one of my gliders; she could be anywhere."

Silence settled over the lab, and Coco furrowed her brow and attempted to think. A solution came to her almost immediately. She rushed to her computer and began to type even before she had a chance to sit down. Her hands were a whirl as she accessed what she was looking for. As she worked, she could feel Kieran hovering near her shoulder. He knew better to ask questions when she was in a typing frenzy, she was very good at ignoring outside distractions when she was immersed within the digitized computer world. After a few more minutes of typing she finally came across what she was looking for. When she saw the blinking red dot she'd been hoping to see, she let out a yell and threw both arms into the air. Kieran, naturally, was still in the dark.

"I take it you've uncovered good news?"

"I installed a tracking system on each vehicle, just in case they were needed for one of our missions. I designed it specifically to keep tabs on Crash. By tracking the glider, we'll be able to pinpoint Isabella's position."

"So, where is she? Has she landed?"

"Yes." Coco accessed the homing beacon, waiting for the exact coordinates to appear onto the screen. "Her position is static, so she must've gotten to where she needed to go. The question is, what was so important that she is willing to risk her life for?"

The computer bleeped when the coordinates were located. Both Coco and Kieran peered at the screen, and when Coco saw where she'd landed, she felt her heart flutter.

"Oh no."

"What is it?" Kieran asked, obviously unable to interpret the location from the grid pattern alone.

Coco grimaced.

"She landed near Cortex Castle. His first fortress, on the third island. As far as I knew it was mostly ruins now. Why in the world would she be headed there?"

For the moment, the reason didn't matter. What did matter was finding Isabella and bringing her back before she managed to get herself killed. Ailyn had returned during this time, and was still adamant that she wanted to help. Coco asked her to take a message to her mother, telling her that they were planning to go to Cortex Castle to find Isabella. Tawna would tell Aku, and then hopefully he could prepare to help them if the worst happened. As soon as Coco finished relaying the message to Ailyn, the little girl ran out of the lab as fast as her feet could carry her. Now, it was merely a matter of making a trip to Cortex Island to find Isabella. As Coco readied the Firefly, Kieran was still attempting to decipher Isabella's train of thought.

"If the castle is abandoned, why would she wish to go there?"

As Coco rushed through the preparations, she considered this question.

"There must be something there that she needs. However, her body is dying. She wouldn't be interested in acquiring anything other than a cure for her sickness, but she must know that Crash and Crunch are already after that. What else could she be so desperate for that she's willing to speed up her death?"

"Revenge?" Kieran guessed.

Coco paused for a moment. She thought about this, and realized that there was something in that. She glanced at Kieran. When she didn't speak right away, Kieran continued.

"Cortex's whereabouts have been unknown since we last encountered him. Do you think she knows where he is?"

"If she does, and she's planning to confront him, we need to get there as soon as we possibly can."

Coco activated the Firefly's engines. She didn't even need to ask if Kieran was coming along. He had already climbed aboard and was preparing for take-off in the copilot seat. Coco could've smiled if the situation wasn't so dire. She leapt in beside him, and closed the hatch. After a final system's check, Coco lifted the Firefly into the sky and sped off in the direction of Cortex Castle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_I have no idea what Crunch would look like as an unevolved bandicoot, but I can't picture him as an actual bandicoot for some reason. Maybe because he's too buff. Hopefully this chapter is up to par, I just realized that nothing much happens in it. Oh well, I guess this is what they call "rising action":) Thanks for your patience and understanding while I attempt to get this thing posted. Again, I must give a shout out to my reviewers. Thanks to theboss100, ChickFlick97, Brad-Bandicoot and element-earth! You guys are the best!_

_~Bandi-cute~_


	15. Chapter 14: The Truth Uncovered

**Chapter fourteen- The Truth Uncovered**

The sun had risen by the time Isabella reached Cortex's fortress. Despite this, the thick clouds blocked most of the daylight, darkening the morning. Isabella preferred this weather. Although a storm would be most inconvenient in the scope of her plans, the shady skies would provide better camouflage. Do to the construction of Cortex's castle, it would be impossible to land a glider directly on the premises. Therefore, Isabella knew she would need to land as near as she could and then climb the rest of the way. Although this had been expected, the thought of scaling the wall in her current condition filled her with a crushing dread. Yet, she refused to be deterred. She intended to get what she came for.

Isabella landed on a patch of rocky land, not far from the base of one of Cortex's walls. As soon as she slipped out of the cockpit, something inside her knew she was finally on the road to learning the truth. After so much time drifting from day to day with no memory of her past, she was convinced that Cortex possessed the answers she so desperately sought for. A good thing too. She was getting intensely tired of the irritating memory flashes.

Isabella slipped her leather grips over her hands, and then tied up her hair out of her eyes. Then, she stood before the stone wall and took a few deep breaths. Besides a burning sensation that ripped at her lungs every second breath, she felt fine. She placed a hand upon the wall, but before she could raise herself up her mind began to stab with another memory.

_ It was night. The moon shone brightly in the sky. However, such trivialities were not important. She was much more concerned about the turrets that were positioned all around the entry point. However, she felt nothing akin to fear. If any emotion entered her at all, it was anticipation. Anticipation for the danger, for the fight, and for holding her fate entirely within her own hands. The effect was intoxicating. She adjusted her night-vision goggles. When she believed she had waited enough, she acted. _

_ She leapt from her vantage point and hit the ground lightly, immediately bounding off in the direction of the wall. It was massive, reaching about twenty feet straight into the air and constructed of titanium. As she ran, the turrets got a lock on her position. She dodged each explosion, moving faster and more erratically than the mechanisms could track. Before she reached the wall, she swiftly pulled her cable launcher out of her belt. She aimed it high, and fired. Although she was still running, she needed to straighten her trajectory to keep the launcher steady. Unfortunately, this gave the turrets an easier target. Isabella gritted her teeth as she felt the heat of the lasers singe the ground directly behind her heels. When the cable finally connected, Isabella sprinted up the wall and activated the launcher. Her body shot through the air rapidly, and as she relied on the cable launcher to get her to her destination she pulled out her pistol and began targeting the turrets. She squeezed off several rounds, destroying every gun on her route. When she reached the top of the wall, she sprinted the short distance to the other side. Without an instant of hesitation, she dove off the wall and plummeted down toward the concrete courtyard below. At this point, she could feel nothing. She didn't feel the wind rushing past her, nor the anxiety of making a mistake and falling to her doom. She only had one thing on her mind. Her target; the one whom her employer had ordered her to assassinate. _

Isabella clutched her head with a guttural hiss, forcing the vision out of her mind.

"Damn it."

Without waiting another instant, Isabella started climbing. Although Cortex Castle was a still a verifiable ruin after it was destroyed years ago, it was common knowledge that the little twerp had begun to rebuild his twisted fortress. There was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't be there. She didn't allow herself to slow down even for a second. She was worried that either she'd be attacked by another vision, or the debilitating pain would suddenly return. In either circumstance, she'd most likely find herself crashing to the ground. It didn't take particularly long to get to where she needed to go. It was amazing how much power a simple motive could have, and Isabella could certainly appreciate it in her current condition. She stared upward, catching sight of a small window. The glass was shattered, just like many of the other windows, but there was still enough room to maneuver around the sharp shards. She eased herself into the dark structure and landed lightly upon the floor.

She started to walk. The place was cold and drafty, and everything shifted and cracked from lack of upkeep. The building should probably be condemned, but that was Cortex's problem. Isabella only hoped it stayed up long enough for her to do what she came to do. When she got to the higher levels of the castle, she noticed that much of it had already been reconstructed. The walls were bare, but long red rugs had been spread out across the passages. While searching for the lab, Isabella found that she knew exactly where to go. Naturally, this did not surprise her. There were many things she knew without actually knowing, and much of the time these instinctive skills were a great benefit. As Isabella reached the entrance to the lab, she prepared herself for action.

When she entered, she could immediately hear sound of Cortex's grating voice echoing through the chamber. He was ordering around a few of his minions, though Isabella couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. One thing that did concern her about the commotion was the fact that the minions would most certainly impede her. Although lab assistants were not particularly dangerous, they did take some time to destroy. Isabella needed to get them out of her way as soon as possible. It took only a few moments to come up with a distraction. She organized a small diversion comprised out of a small explosive and left it outside the lab. She then snuck back into Cortex's lair, and concealed herself at a high point where she could survey the area. When she was in position, she pressed her thumb on the detonator, and the small bomb exploded. Cortex's eyes widened, and whatever he was yelling about was apparently no longer important.

"Go investigate at once!" He shouted, throwing an outstretched finger toward the door.

The lab assistants obeyed without question. As Isabella watched them amble by her hiding place, she noticed that Cortex had the drones outfitted with heftier weapons than the feeble shock gloves they used before. She could swear she caught sight of a cannon protruding out of one of them. However, the advancements to their weaponry didn't concern her. If all went according to plan, she would be gone before they had a chance to return. As the minions abandoned the chamber, Isabella locked her eyes on Cortex. He was just as hideous as ever, his thin arms clasped behind his back as he maintained a steady frown. After a second or two he turned, and began strolling toward the newly refurbished window. Through it, Isabella could see the outline of N. Sanity Island in the distance. She tried not to allow the sight to comfort her. She prepared herself, and nimbly jumped down to the ground.

Cortex sensed her immediately, and stared in dumb surprise as Isabella folded up to her full height. She smiled, intentionally showing off her sharp canines.

"Hello, Doctor. Please excuse the intrusion, but we have to talk."

By this time, Cortex had recovered from his initial surprise and returned to his normal air of contemptible arrogance. He offered a throaty chuckle.

"Ah, so good to see you again my dear. How long has it been? A year or so? Last I recall, you were assisting that feeble rodent in disrupting my plans. Oh, how far you have fallen."

Isabella furrowed her brow, but she was still smiling.

"I would be careful with the name-calling, Cortex. After all, that 'feeble' creature has defeated you many times over. However, before we get too far off topic, let me say that I have come for a specific purpose. Nothing to do with the bandicoot."

"Ah, in which case I am not interested. You are no longer of any use to me, and therefore it will be my pleasure to have you destroyed." Cortex turned his head toward the door. "Guards! Security breach!"

Isabella sighed, and swiftly jammed the doors. She tossed the remote to one side, and placed her hands on her hips. She could not help looking amused.

"Really, doctor. I have no intention of having our meeting interrupted. Now, let me return to the reason for my visit. There is something I want to know, and I would suggest you provide a straight answer."

"And what is it you wish to know?" Cortex inquired calmly.

Isabella took a careful breath, taking care not to demonstrate her desperation. She sighed quietly.

"I want you to tell me who I am."

A period of silence passed. Judging from his expression, Cortex had certainly not been expecting such a request. Then, he began to laugh. It was loud and long, and so absurdly irritating that Isabella desired to wrap both her hands around his neck and squeeze. When he composed himself, he fixed her with a wicked stare.

"How perfectly delightful. You do not have any recollection of your life? Of everything that has occurred over these many years?"

Isabella stiffened.

"I recall awaking two years ago, nothing before."

Cortex appeared very amused, and Isabella was beginning to lose her patience. What was more, the pain was steadily creeping back into her stomach. Cortex sighed heavily.

"Well, this pleases me very much. I had wondered why you hadn't returned to explain yourself, or, at the very least, seek revenge. What are you willing to barter in exchange for this information?"

Isabella didn't have time to banter any longer. She swiftly pulled out her pistol, cocked it, and pointed it directly between Cortex's eyes.

"You will tell me what I need to know, and I will refrain from pulling this trigger."

Cortex's expression changed very quickly. He babbled for a moment before he was able to form a coherent string of words.

"You would not dare harm me. I, the one who holds the key to your past."

Isabella frowned angrily.

"You wanna bet?" Isabella threatened through her teeth. "If I don't get this information out of you, you're dead. I think you can see for yourself how badly I want this."

Cortex exhaled a slow breath.

"You always were a desperate creature. Very well, I shall bend to your wishes and reveal it all. Listen carefully."

Isabella felt her heart jump, but she did not change her expression in the slightest. Cortex closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again he began the history.

"Like all the animals I created many years ago, you were designed for a purpose. I intended for you to be an assassin, and you were trained in all forms of combat and weaponry to fulfill this purpose. I had created another before you, a creature I called Tina Tiger."

Isabella inhaled sharply, the name lighting a fire in her chest. Cortex continued.

"She was intended for the same position, however, I decided to pit you both against one another to see who the fiercest would be. The strongest of you would become my prized assassin, while the other would remain at my side as my personal guard. Of course, you were both ambitious creatures and naturally you sought that which would bring you the most prestige. You battled one another, and though the duel was fierce you were the victor. You had very nearly destroyed your enemy, and it took quick intervention to prevent her death. Despite her failure, I had no intention of losing Tina. From that day onward, you were my tool. I dispatched you on missions to assist in accelerating my plans, sending you to strike from the shadows into the heart of my enemies. There was one man in particular that I greatly appreciate riding myself of. Do you remember?"

Something was returning to Isabella. Not a specific memory, exactly. However, the words struck her with a clear image. It was the man she had been sent to assassinate, the reason for which she had scaled the wall and avoided the sentry turrets. The vision was completing itself now, inside her head.

_She remembered blasting through the door, and marched into almost complete darkness. The area was on high alert, and her target was hiding. It didn't take long for her to march through the passage to the chamber she was searching for. It was expansive, with a wide ceiling. At first, she thought it was empty. However, she could smell a definite fear. She checked her pistol, and ensured the chamber was loaded. She started forward. _

_ Within an instant, a large form came barreling out of the shadows. An echoing roar shook the chamber, and when Isabella turned to face the creature all she could see was a mouthful of sharp fangs. She was unable to raise her pistol fast enough to let off a round, so she ducked and let the beast sail over her. It landed hard on all fours, and then turned about with a rage in its eyes. It was a tiger, with absurdly long claws. It wore a small garment of pale green, and its primitive appearance was strikingly contrasted by the massive spiked sneakers it wore. It lunged at her again, but this time she was ready. Isabella leapt into the air and brought the hilt of her gun down hard between the tiger's head and throat. It collapsed with a strangled growl, and crumpled into an unconscious heap. If the creature's neck had been any thinner, Isabella would have succeeded in her intention and broken it. As it was, the creature was of no interest to her. A small voice shrieked from a few meters away._

_ "Tiny!"_

_Isabella cocked her pistol. With deliberate steps, she marched toward the place where her target was hiding. She paused before an oak table, and swiftly threw the desk aside to reveal a quavering man cowering upon the ground. Upon seeing her, he threw himself back against the wall, so overcome with fear that he was unable to rise and attempt an escape. His hands were lifted before him, as though he could somehow expel the impending danger._

_ "P-please, I will g-give you w-whatever you wish! Please, d-don't kill me!"_

_Isabella lifted her chin. No emotion entered her. None at all. She felt not the slightest tremor of sympathy for the pathetic man. If anything, she felt mild irritation. She addressed the man only once._

_ "Dr. Cortex has ordered me to punish you for your treasonous behavior against him."_

_The man stared at her, shaking uncontrollably. He watched her lift her pistol, and she leveled it to his head without a tremor of indecision. She looked into his beady eyes for only a moment. Then she pulled the trigger._

"You certainly performed well. Your mission was a perfect success."

Cortex's voice broke her concentration, and the vision faded again. She could feel herself trembling. A wave of horror filled her. The memory was there, but she could not believe she'd been capable of such a horrendous act. She felt as though she was going to be sick. Cortex continued on without pause.

"Nitrous Brio and I used to be allies, comrades in arms. However, he had the audacity to cross me and destroy my glorious space station I had constructed years ago. This act was meant to destroy me, and yet I survived. Of course, this could not be tolerated. Therefore, Brio was on the top of my list of enemies, even before that bumbling bandicoot. I must say, your disposal of him was most efficient. Unfortunately, you were unable to reclaim the evolvo-ray. However, that was no fault of yours. The little insect was a traitor to the end, and destroyed it. However, after that mission I was completely confident in your abilities. I decided you were prepared for the next intention, a mission of unfathomable importance."

Cortex grinned as he recalled this.

"This is what you had been trained for, the very reason you were created. Now, you must remember that? It was, after all, this mission that led to your imminent desertion."

Isabella couldn't remember a thing. When she considered it, all she could see was one dark void that pulsed within her mind. She waited for Cortex to reveal it, and he did.

"The mission itself was straightforward, and I trusted your discretion in how it would be executed. You had disposed of Brio so effectively that I was quite certain you would have no difficulty at all in doing what I instructed. Apparently you did."

Another spasm of pain blasted into Isabella's lungs. She knew she was running out of time, and she tired of Cortex's rambling. She clenched her jaw angrily.

"Who was I meant to kill?"

Cortex grinned evilly.

"Crash Bandicoot."

_She'd been kneeling in the bushes for at least an hour, and there was still no sign of her target. The first time she had come, it had been in the middle of the night. She always preferred to hunt at night. However, the bandicoot had not returned. She decided she would be less direct in her approach. Dr. Cortex had not briefed her of the mutant bandicoot's skill set, and yet Isabella had assumed they were formidable. After all, he'd been able to disrupt each of the doctor's plans in succession. There was certainly something about him that warranted caution. _

_ After a few more minutes of waiting, Isabella finally heard movement. She quickly checked her rifle, making sure everything was prepared for the assassination. Although she'd contemplated killing him at close range, she decided to restrain herself. Dr. Cortex stressed the importance of this mission, and Isabella had no intention of failing. She'd been advised one thing that she took to heart, "Don't underestimate him." So she wouldn't._

_ She aimed her rifle, hearing the sound of voices as they approached the small hut that served as the bandicoot's house. As they approached, she could make out what they were saying._

_ "…you're a bit of a dope, big brother, but you're the best kind of dope."_

_ "Not sure if that's a compliment…"_

_Isabella clenched her jaw, and peered into the scope. She kept the rifle steady, waiting for her quarry to step into the line of fire. One eye was closed, and the other was staring unblinking into the red eyepiece. She waited. Finally, he stepped into firing range._

_ This was the first time she'd laid eyes on him, and although he was bathed in the hard red light of her scope, all she could see was the carefree smile upon his face. He was walking beside another bandicoot, a girl. His sister, apparently. She was walking in front of him, heading toward the house. Isabella kept her hand steady, and placed her finger over the trigger. The cross-hairs hovered on a space on the bandicoot's head, just beneath his ear, but she couldn't remove her attention from his jovial smile. He was nothing like she expected. Although she endeavored not to make assumptions on her targets, she had thought she would be destroying some shifty little animal. Her finger was twitching on the trigger, but no matter how she tried to perform her duty, she couldn't do it. The feeling made her absolutely sick with self-disgust. Why couldn't she kill him? _

_ Slowly, she lowered her rifle. She'd destroyed so many people, and she couldn't understand why such a heavy guilt settled into her with this particular target. There was certainly nothing special about him. As she looked on, she noticed the girl seemed to sense that they were being watched. She turned, and as she did Isabella threw herself behind a tree to conceal her position. She could hear the male bandicoot say something in response to her movement._

_ "Hey, what's the hold up?"_

_There was a pause, and then the girl spoke out in a wary voice._

_ "I…never mind."_

_Isabella could feel her heart pumping hard in her chest. She was holding the rifle tightly, as though it was her only lifeline. Strange how such a deadly weapon could bring her comfort. She was thankful the girl had not caught sight of her. As the two bandicoots headed toward the house, Isabella glanced through the trees to watch them. The girl was already bounding off into the house, leaving her brother to amble forward casually. Her eyes remained upon his cheerful face to the very last moment, until he disappeared into the hut as well. _

_Isabella remained there for quite some time. She knew she would not be able kill him. Even after serious deliberation, she was utterly resolved. Something inside her seemed to snap. All the people she killed began to return to her conscious mind, and it made her ill to consider it. Why was she doing this? What was her motive for destroying these lives and causing destruction? Was it merely due to her allegiance to Cortex? Isabella decided that it had to be. He was the one who'd created her. He'd had trained her since the beginning to serve him. She realized how foolish she had been to go along with it._

_She disassembled her rifle, and shoved the pieces into her pack. She abandoned her mission, and decided she would not return to Cortex. She had no interest in being his pawn any longer._

When the vision faded, Isabella realized Cortex was still talking.

"…still cannot fathom what compelled you to abandon your duty."

Isabella was trembling, feeling the memories slowly being to reconstruct themselves. There was something she still didn't understand, and she needed to ask. She swallowed, trying to keep her voice steady when she spoke.

"You say that killing the bandicoot was the reason I was created. Why go to all that trouble? Why did you not use one of your other minions to assassinate him?"

"Because," Cortex said with a smile. "They are not a genetically identical version of his former lady friend."

Isabella felt her blood run cold.

"Genetically…?" Her mind was in a whirl.

Cortex chuckled.

"Yes, my dear. You are not like the others. You did not begin your existence as living creature. You were constructed using DNA that I extracted from Tawna Bandicoot. In simple terms, you are a clone."

Isabella's heart was beating so fast she was on the verge of losing consciousness. The pain was more intense now, but she didn't even notice. Nothing mattered except the devastating truth that was laid out before her. She was not a mutated animal, as she'd always believed. She was a clone of that woman. That woman she couldn't stand. Cortex continued, despite the turmoil storming inside her.

"My reasoning for this was rather ingenious, actually. I was considering possible minions after I was foiled by Crash Bandicoot. After he'd destroyed my lab there was not much left to work with. However, I was able to secure the female bandicoot's genetic signature. Using this, I created a clone that would be bred as a perfect assassin. Having the likeness of the woman Crash had risked so much to rescue, he would not expect a thing from you. He would be ignorant of your intention to kill him until you put a bullet into his head, which is what I'd hoped you'd do. The plan was perfect. The only thing that managed to thwart it was your ineptitude."

Her stomach was on fire now, but still Isabella forced the pain aside as she listened. This discovery was such a tremendous shock that Isabella could not react at once. She'd lost the strength to hold up the gun any longer, so she let her arm drop to her side. Cortex prattled on, seeming very at ease disclosing absolutely everything.

"I still cannot be certain of the reason for your desertion, but I have never dwelled on it. I had learned my lesson after creating that despicable creature, and I was resolved that no minion of mine would ever be able to betray me. So, when I created you, I implanted a virus that would take control of your body if you dared defy me. It was much the same method that I used on my most disappointing creation, Crunch Bandicoot, however his was designed to tear his mind apart, whereas yours was to kill you."

Isabella was finally beginning to piece it together. This sickness had been with her forever, and it had taken effect as soon as she decided to escape from Cortex's leash. The lost sections of her life were slowly beginning to fill themselves, but the result didn't fill Isabella with relief. All she could feel was utter hollowness. Cortex studied her face.

"I admit, I was surprised to see that you had survived. That is why I sent Tina to destroy you. You obviously had enough fight left within you to defeat her most humiliatingly, but I knew it was only a matter of time. I knew that the ending was inevitable. That is why you came here, isn't it? That is why you risked yourself to force this information from me. You have nothing left to lose. You wish to come to terms with your past before your final hour." Cortex sneered. "Before the sickness fermenting within you finally destroys you."

He knew. He knew all along that she was dying. That's why he played along. He was stalling, waiting for the weakness to overcome her. And he was accurate in his estimate. The terrible pain was blasting through her arms and legs, and settling in one thrashing ball within her stomach. Cortex's face was a mask of wicked anticipation as he lunged toward his desk and produced a small energy blaster. He aimed the weapon, and fired. Isabella didn't have the strength to raise her own gun. She dove out of the bolt's path, and landed heavily on her hands and knees. She scrambled to her feet and forced herself to run. Another blast of energy singed the ground where she'd just been. As he continued to shoot, Cortex also unlocked the doors of his laboratory. Several lab assistants filled the chamber, their weapons posed for action. As they marched, Cortex laughed heartily.

"I'm grateful that you've returned, so that now I might dispose of you myself!"

Isabella clenched her jaw angrily. There was no way she'd be able to fight in her current state. Her only chance was to attempt an escape. Every time she moved, a new flurry of agony consumed her. She crawled across the ground, trying to keep out of sight of the hunting lab assistants. If they got a lock on her before she discovered a way out, she was dead. Her eyes darted from one corner of the chamber to the other, and after a few seconds she found her exit. She was certain that once she got out of the lab, she'd be able to find an escape route that would lead her out of the castle. Steadying herself, she shot off across the floor.

"There she is! Destroy her!"

The air exploded with energy bolts, each aimed for Isabella's retreating form. Isabella gathered every bit of energy she could to force her body to move. She charged forward, taking eight more strides before diving through the open door. She knew they'd be on her in a heartbeat, so she couldn't stop. She got to her feet and started running again. She grunted in agony with each step she took. The pain was worsening at a rapid pace, and the hallway she was presently sprinting down ran in a straight line. As soon as the lab assistants rounded the corner, it would take one well-placed energy missile to take her out. She needed to get herself out of the firing line.

She came across a large metal pipe that gouged itself into the stone wall of the castle. There was a chunk taken out of it, more evidence of system damage. Although Isabella wasn't certain what the pipe was or where it led, it was the most probable choice of escape in her current situation. She slipped into the hole, and dropped down to the ground below. As soon as her feet struck the ground, she felt a small splash. She frowned. Water? Apparently, she'd stumbled into a drainage pipe. It wasn't exactly her first choice for potential escape routes, but she supposed she wasn't in a position to be picky. At least the drain would lead out of the castle, and that is all she needed. She moved quickly, but although she tried to force more speed into her movement she realized that she was slowing down. Her body was failing her. Soon, she was dragging both feet, sloshing through the shallow water. Her stomach felt as though it was tearing itself apart. She held her midsection tightly, stumbling as she attempted to keep moving forward. She coughed violently, and even as she covered her mouth she could feel blood gushing through her fingers. The pain was unbearable now, and she realized at that moment that she wasn't going to make it. She dropped down to her knees heavily, cursing continuously through her bloody lips as she attempted to crawl forward. It was useless. Her vision faded to blackness as she lost consciousness, and she slumped against the wall of the pipe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_Well, I finally got this part written! The truth behind Isabella's identity. This is quite a milestone for me because this plot has been in the works for a very...long...time. I give ten points to anyone who caught the connection between this chapter, and the reference in my previous story "A Measure of Strength". I would be thoroughly impressed with anyone who did, considering the length of these crazy stories:) "A Measure of Strength" was written in 2009, so you can see how far in advance these stories are planned^^ Pretty nuts? Totally._

_Anyway, hopefully this chapter is well received despite all the revelations going on. Even though I planned the story so long ago, I was a little nervous about revealing Isabella's past. However, I decided I owed it to the three-years-younger me to stay true to the outline, despite my previous misgivings about it. Oh well, it's been done, I suppose, and I am personally quite satisfied with it:) Thanks again to those who reviewed (namely theboss100, ChickFlick97, and Brad-Bandicoot). You guys rock, as always;)_

_~Bandi-cute~ _


	16. Chapter 15: Crystal Power

**Chapter fifteen: Crystal Power**

Crash was quite disappointed by the small amount of access they were allowed to move about the facility. Granted, he and Crunch were just starting out, but still. He'd been hoping for something a tad more impressive. Pretty much the biggest perk they got was a key to nicer washrooms. Otherwise, their promotion level was squat. Crunch had recovered from his brush with his bandicoot side, and, like Crash, wasn't looking forward to having it happen again. Although Crash didn't mind the form itself, it was an added complication they didn't need in their current predicament. The last thing he wanted was to find himself in a showdown with a group of gangsters and shrink down into a rodent. He was certain that wouldn't go over well.

Crash and Crunch were sitting in their room, going over some scenarios of what they planned to do when all of a sudden the phone trilled. Crash jumped at the noise, completely forgetting a landline had been included in their dump of a room. Crunch leaned over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

Crash watched Crunch, as if he could read the conversation through his expression changes. However, that was a futile exercise considering Crunch never made facial expressions. The guy on the other end could have said their apartment was riddled with explosives that would detonate in thirty seconds, and Crunch wouldn't have moved a muscle. So, Crash returned to his lay down and waited until the lug got off the phone. After a few monosyllabic words, Crunch hung up. He glanced at Crash with an irritated sigh.

"We've got a problem."

"Well, we're up to our ears already, so what's one more? What is it?"

"Mr. Chambers is sending me on an assignment. It's not clear when I'll be getting back. Do you think you can handle investigating until I get back?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll just cruise around a hostile underworld hideout, completely exposed to gunfire or bludgeoning if, god forbid, someone gets wise to my little espionage mission. Don't worry about me, you just scamper off and join the goon team. Enjoy yourself."

Crunch sighed tiredly.

"Can I get a straight answer please? If you don't think you can handle it on your own, just wait for me to get back."

"I'll not be insulted by the likes of you, Crunchy. This isn't my first hurrah, you know. I may be bitter about it, but I'll investigate."

"Good." Crunch slipped into his jacket. "By the way, Chambers wants to talk with you."

Crash felt his anxiety level shoot up. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh…right. I'll head down there asap, shall I?"

"That's probably a good idea. He doesn't seem like a guy who's very strong on patience."

Crash couldn't get the image of the slithering snake out of his mind. Crunch glanced over at him and raised a brow.

"You're not going to go on about the snake again, are you?"

Crash whirled on Crunch.

"You know, if I happened to transform into a bandicoot, that thing could swallow me in one bite."

"So don't turn into a bandicoot."

Crash snorted.

"Yeah, good advice Dr. Brain. I'll keep that in mind."

"Is it just me, or are you a little snippier than usual today?"

It was true that Crash was feeling extremely irritable, and he suspected it was because of how fast the time was flying. It had been two days, and they hadn't seen any evidence of the crystal dust being there at all. Crash continued to have a terrifying feeling in the pit of his stomach that they were on the wrong track. It was certainly feasible that the shards had nothing to do with the current group they were infiltrating, and every time Crash thought all their work might come to nothing he felt a horrible sinking feeling. They couldn't afford to lose any time, not with Isabella's condition doubtlessly worsening each passing hour. Although Crash was feeling incredibly stressed, he forced an easy smile on his face.

"Snippy is as snippy does, bud. After we get out of this hellhole I promise I'll cheer up. Let's get a move on."

Crash and Crunch left the room, and proceeded their separate ways. Crash again found himself in the cold, dark hall that led to Chambers' office, and again he felt a prickle of apprehension. It was less of a prickle, and more of a stab of barely composed panic. However, Crash squared his shoulders and marched directly to the door. Just before he could manage a knock, he heard a voice speak from inside the room.

"Enter."

Crash recoiled, but shrugged off the shock of being anticipated. He wanted to appear as suave as possible, and he wouldn't be able to do that by looking like a wreck. He took a deep breath, brushed the tangles out his hair and marched in.

"Hey boss, what's the word?"

Chambers was sitting back in his desk, going over some notes in his hands. He lifted his gaze. He didn't speak for a moment or two, but Crash remained in control of his outward appearance. The only way he'd be able to pull off a convincing show was by maintaining his sleezeball façade. He crossed his arms, and waited for Chambers to respond. Finally, the man leaned forward slightly.

"Mister…Wamba, was it?"

Crash almost snorted, and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. He'd completely forgotten about the _nom de plume_ he'd thought up on the spot. Crash nodded.

"That's me."

"Hmm."

For a moment, Crash was afraid Chambers suspected the name to be a joke. However, whether he did or not he continued as if everything was normal. He placed his papers upon the table.

"Mr. Wamba, your associate has already been briefed on his responsibilities as a member of my security team. However, I did not intend for you to be placed in the same department. You strike me more as a strategist than a fighter, am I accurate in assuming that?"

Crash tried hard not to smile. He wished Coco could be there to hear these accolades. He's been trying to convince her of his tactical talents for years. Crash bowed his head slightly.

"Right on the money, sir. Of course, my friend and I work as a team, which is what led to my involvement in his fight when there were clearly some discrepancies on the rules. But, in truth, I'm not into anything that could potentially damage this face."

Chambers smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. I must say that I have employed strategists before, but since they often gain intelligence of some of my most delicate plans, I've had some difficulties with ensuring loyalty. Many times they believe they will be successful in stealing from me and getting away with it. If you desire to keep your person from facing any physical harm, I suggest you take advantage of this warning. I would prefer that you remain alive."

Crash stopped himself from gulping nervously. Instead, he mimicked what he thought a confident prick would do in a similar situation.

"No worries there, sir. It's embarrassing to say, but I am the biggest chicken you'll ever meet. That's why I spend my time with a hulking mass of muscle all the time. If you promise that you won't have me beat up, I won't do anything to cross you. Scout's honour."

It was impossible to read Chambers' face. He was as cold as a statue, and just watching him filled Crash with uncertainty. Chambers could either smile and tell him he accepted him as if he were his own son, or he could pull a gun out of his desk and shoot Crash dead on the spot. Both reactions would have been feasible. Thankfully, he chose somewhere in the middle.

"Good. I believe we will get along well. Now, allow me to explain your duties to you."

Chambers reached into one of his drawers, and pulled out a few papers. Then, he closed his briefcase that had been sitting open near the corner of his desk. As soon as he closed the case, Crash felt himself staring blankly at what lay beyond it. Crash's eyes were fixed on a small, glass container. Although that sight in itself wouldn't be particularly interesting, it is what was contained within this container that affected Crash so strongly he forgot to breathe for a moment. Several fuchsia shards were glowing weakly within the container, and Crash recognized them instantly. He took a step forward, drawn toward the mesmerizing magenta dust he'd been searching so desperately for. Then something happened that Crash did not expect. As soon as he was about four feet away from the container, the shards began to flash. They glimmered brightly, so brightly that they immediately caught Chambers' attention. Crash stopped, and tried to adopt a casual expression. Chambers was enthralled by the sight for several seconds.

"My god…"

Before Crash could open his mouth to make a statement, Chambers was on his feet with the jar in his hands. He walked to a cabinet and took something out of one of the drawers. Then he marched past Crash.

"There is something of great importance I must attend to. Return here in two hours, and we will see about assigning you your duties."

With that, Chambers was gone. Crash was feeling slightly flabbergasted at this point, and not merely due to Chambers' quick departure. He felt a connection with those shards, just as he had years ago when he'd used them to blow up Cortex's space station. Did those bits of crystal remember him? It seemed strange, but Crash couldn't come up with any other explanation. He also realized, after the shock wore off, that he needed to acquire that dust quickly. He hoped that there was more dust to be found then what was in that jar. That tiny thimbleful was probably not enough. Regardless, Crash needed to discover where Chambers was keeping it. He was pleased that he hadn't seen any sign of the snake, but he rushed out of the office just in case the oversized caterpillar decided to make a quick appearance.

Although Crash was not particularly graceful, he did pride himself on agility. It was this predisposition that assisted him in following after Chambers without being detected. He was also very careful to stay away from things that might be a possible tripping hazard. Chambers moved quickly, forcing Crash to move quickly as well. By the time he got to his destination, Crash was panting. After he recovered, he was able to take in his surroundings. The place was some kind of warehouse, located just outside the main building in a secluded nook. It was perfectly concealed, and Crash realized that he would have never have found it even if he'd looked for it for weeks. Chambers disappeared inside, and Crash followed after him. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to walk through the front door, so he had to make use of his ingenuity. He shimmied up a drainpipe, and crawled in through a ventilation shaft in the roof. Although Crash hated small places, he forced himself to crawl through the tunnels. After about six minutes, he was convinced he'd gotten lost. Yet, it only took a few moments of hard listening to make out the sound of voices. Crash followed the sound, and found a perfect viewing spot through a slit in one of the vents.

When Crash joined the scene, Chambers was already in a rage with one of his technicians. He was pointing violently at one of the large glass containers.

"I saw this sample flash more brightly then it ever has before. Are you telling me there is absolutely no difference whatsoever?"

Crash could tell that the technician was nervous, but he hid it well. He was still mucking about with some controls as he performed the tests.

"As far as I can deduce, the crystal has been in a constant state of inactivity."

"Contain it. I want to hold the entirety of it in my hands."

The technician offered a nod, and typed some more on his keypad. After a few seconds, he held out a hand. Chambers swiftly produced a metal card and handed it to the operator. The card was inserted into a slot, and as soon as it was a red light began to flash. The crystal dust appeared to be vacuumed out of the larger container and gathered together in a smaller one. The process was complete in only a few seconds, and soon the wamba fruit-sized container was in Chambers' grasp. He held it gently between his palms, and stared at it intently. Crash couldn't take his eyes off it. A great flood of relief washed over him when he realized how much of the stuff there was. He'd been worried about that. It was only enough to construct maybe one crystal, but it would certainly be enough to help Isabella. The question was, how could he get it?

When Chambers realized the crystal was no longer glowing, and has no intention to start growing any time soon, he shoved the container back into the technician's hands. He was clearly angry, but his voice was smooth and unaffected.

"Test it again. When I return I want to understand why it was growing so brightly."

The technician assured him that he would do everything he could, and started to work right away. Chambers pulled the cardkey out of the machine after the dust was inserted back inside the larger chamber. With that, he turned on his heel and departed the warehouse with powerful strides. Crash waited for a few moments, and then shimmied out through the vent, going back the way he came. When he found his way out, Chambers was long gone. As Crash carefully made his way down the warehouse wall, he considered what he'd just seen. The crystal dust was under lock and key, and was no doubt heavily guarded. Although Crash hadn't been able to take a peek at the security systems in place, he had to assume they were pretty advanced. He scratched his head. How in the world was he going to manage stealing that stuff? And even if he could get in, he obviously needed that key Chambers was using to unlock the container. It wouldn't be advantageous to get all the way down there just to be foiled at the moment of truth. He would have to find a way to secure that key.

Crash wandered back to the Radicals' hideout, and found his way back to his room. When he got inside, he could see that Crunch hadn't come back yet. So, he sat on the edge of the bed, put his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands and prepared to do some serious thinking. However, he wasn't much of a thinker without Crunch there to keep his mind focused. So, instead, Crash rolled onto his side and took a nap, waiting patiently for his hulking friend to return.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

_Short chapter! (Not many of those:) Even though there isn't much happening, I wanted to show how the crystals reacted to Crash, since he was the last one to come into contact with them. I thought that would be rather interesting to write about:) Anyway, hope you enjoy despite the length^^ _

_~Bandi-cute~_


	17. Chapter 16: Running out of Time

**Chapter sixteen: Running out of Time**

Coco's heart was beating incredibly fast, but she struggled to keep her composure. She was, after all, flying several hundred feet in the air. She kept the plane steady as her mind zipped through a multitude of scenarios, but one question continued to nag at her mind. Why did Isabella risk everything to confront Cortex? It didn't make any sense. From the copilot's seat, Kieran was silent. He was obviously trying to give Coco the space she needed to concoct a plan. However, Coco feared she didn't have a plan. She had no idea what they were getting themselves into, and she hadn't had time to scan Cortex's computer systems to come across any potential threats. She was flying blind on this one, but she knew that the most important thing was to find Isabella and return her safely to the island.

They reached Cortex Island quickly, and touched down near the former chemical plant. Coco had followed the beacon, and very soon she came across the glider Isabella had used to travel to the castle. After Coco landed the aircraft, she pulled off her headphones and threw open the cockpit door. Kieran followed suit, his brow furrowed in uncertainty.

"I don't see her in the glider."

"I know." Coco knew Isabella wouldn't just be sitting in the hijacked plane, but she had hoped. "We're going to have to do a little searching."

Coco hopped down onto the barren rock, not waiting for Kieran as she marched with purpose toward the castle. Kieran quickly jogged to catch up with her. He was quiet for a few seconds, and then he voiced the inevitable question.

"What do you plan to do?"

Coco frowned. She hated being asked about her plan when she didn't have one. However, in her mind there was only one step to take at that particular point.

"I'm going to connect to Cortex's security cameras and see if I can't find her that way."

"And what if she's with Dr. Cortex?" Kieran asked.

Coco sighed.

"I'm going to do all I can to get her out of there, and if that means I have to knock around that puny doctor in the process, then so be it."

The two of them reached the lower portion of the castle, and entered with little difficulty. The hallways were pretty dark, but there was still enough light to see by. Coco unconsciously gripped Kieran's arm, ensuring they didn't get separated as they moved through the narrow corridors. If she would have noticed how Kieran blushed when she grasped him, she probably would have snapped away in embarrassment. As it stood, she was much too focused on her task to notice such trivialities. They continued moving forward until Coco came across what she'd been hunting for. As she began clearing away the debris off her find, Kieran tried to make out what it was in the darkness.

"Is that…a computer?"

"Yep." Coco felt around for an activation switch, brushing away bits of charred metal and rock off the console. "It's an old model, and it's definitely seen better days, but if it's connected to the network than it should work for what I need it for."

Coco suspected Kieran still had questions, but he didn't voice them. Instead, he stood to one side as she turned on the monitor and quickly typed out a few sequences. Although Cortex had installed more advanced encryptions on his computer models in his newer lairs, the system in the castle were still full of holes. It was absurdly simple for Coco to get control of the camera surveillance. She pulled up several on the screen, and as she scanned she gestured for Kieran to come closer.

"You search one side of the screen, and I'll search the other. Let me know if you catch any sight of Isabella."

Kieran stepped up next to her, and the two of them stared at the screens as they flashed across the monitor. A few minutes passed, and Coco was starting to get a little dizzy from the swift screen changes. However, she kept her gaze glued to her side of the monitor. Just as she prepared to touch the button again to switch screens, Kieran jumped forward.

"There she is!"

Coco's eyes snapped to the small square screen he was referring to, and sure enough there she was. To Coco's utmost surprise, she was located in some kind of water disposal tunnel. This detail disappeared from Coco's mind as she realized Isabella was slumped against one of the walls and she wasn't moving. Coco wasn't sure what happened, but she knew they needed to get her out of there quickly. She jabbed a cable into the computer port, and downloaded the signal onto her remote scanner. The small device would allow her to follow Isabella's signal until they reached her position. After the program finished uploading, she removed the cable and began to run. Kieran fell into step behind her, urging her to be careful as they headed back into the dark hallways.

Coco winced when they dashed out into the daylight, and closed her eyes for a moment while she got used to the strong light. As they ran back to the _Firefly_, Coco explained her plan to Kieran.

"We'll follow her signal, and find a way to get into that tunnel and pull her out. It's located near the top of the castle, so we'll have to land on one of the higher platforms, meaning there's potential for stronger security. We'll have to play it smart, and we'll have to be fast."

Coco jumped into the cockpit, and Kieran followed behind. As Coco started up the _Firefly_, she handed the scanner to Kieran.

"Keep an eye on this. Let me know where to go."

The _Firefly_ took off, heading for the direction of the highest of Cortex's towers. Kieran directed the assent, bringing them closer to Isabella's position. When they reached their destination, Coco immediately headed for the first place she was able to land and gently touched down. She killed the engine, hoping that the noise hadn't alerted anyone to their presence. As Coco was powering down the craft, she heard Kieran give a sudden shocked inhale. She glanced at him with a furrowed brow.

"What is it?"

"Cortex has ordered the tunnels to be flooded."

Coco gasped, and swiped the scanner so that she could see for herself. It was true. A warning was issued across the security system that the water pumps had been activated. Coco leapt out of the _Firefly_.

"We have to hurry. Come on!"

She and Kieran sprinted across the outside of the water tunnel, Coco watching the red dot on her scanner until they were standing right on top of it. Coco glanced around at their feet, and immediately saw a maintenance door into the tunnel. She gripped the wheel, and used all the strength she had to twist it. She didn't even think of asking Kieran for help, but he didn't wait to be invited. He gripped the metal lock as well and added his strength to the endeavor. After a moment or two, the lock gave way and the small door snapped open. Coco glanced into the tunnel, and to her immediate relief she could see Isabella directly beneath them. Her panic returned when she began to hear the crashing sounds of lowering floodgates. She was staring into the hole, uncertain of how they were going to get her out.

"Kieran…" She didn't know why, but his name just floated off her lips.

She didn't know what to do, and although she knew she needed to think fast she couldn't come up with a course of action. She realized a moment later that she wouldn't have to. Rapidly, Kieran slipped into the hole and dropped into the tunnel. As soon as he landed, he rushed to Isabella's inert body and lifted her into his arms. Coco's eyes traveled down the pipe, and to her immediate shock she could hear the crashing water grow louder and louder until it the sound of it was almost unbearable. Without hesitation, Kieran jumped high into the air and gripped the opening with one hand. Coco lunged forward, reaching for Isabella and using everything she had within her to pull the tall she-bandicoot out of the tunnel. When Isabella was out, Coco went back for Kieran. His eyes were focused farther within the tunnel, and as Coco reached down and took his hand she could see the water as it ate up all the space in the tunnel like an avalanche. With all her might, she pulled Kieran up out of the hole. The two of them landed hard on the outer section of the tunnel, holding each other tightly and breathing quick, shallow breaths. It took several moments for Coco to get back to a normal state, however, even as she did she had no desire to let Kieran go. It had been such a close call that the lower half of Kieran's body was soaked. Coco glanced upward, and found herself looking directly into Kieran's eyes. She exhaled heavily.

"You okay?"

He nodded, and offered a soft smile.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?"

Coco forced herself to release Kieran and pull herself to a seated position.

"I will be once we get Isabella home."

Coco crawled over to where Isabella was lying, and she placed the back of her head against the woman's forehead. She frowned.

"The fever's back. She's scalding hot. We've got to get her home right away."

The urgency was understood, and Kieran carefully carried Isabella to the docked _Firefly_. After placing her into the back seat and making sure she was secure, Kieran and Coco prepared for take-off. Coco spared a glance at Isabella as she proceeded with a quick system's check. Although she had no idea what had compelled Isabella to make such a stupid decision, she knew that the most important thing to do was get her home. Trying not to consider that the trauma had most certainly accelerated her condition, Coco set a course for N. Sanity Island and lifted the _Firefly_ into the air.

* * *

><p>When Crunch got back, Crash gave him the 411 on what he'd discovered. After relaying all the details, it was pretty obvious what needed to be done, and therefore the plan was quick to flesh out. Crunch would cause some kind of distraction that would get Chambers out of his office, and Crash would sneak in and snag the key. He would then make his way to the warehouse, and secure the container of crystal dust. After he was finished, he would give Crunch a signal and they would both sneak away into the night without anyone being the wiser.<p>

"I still am a little leery about having to do all the grunt work here." Crash complained as he prepared himself his covert mission. "All you have to do is make a little distraction."

"It'll be up to me to cover your back, and keep all the bad guys off your trail. Besides, you're so tiny you'll be able to dart from crack to crack without anyone noticing."

"That's a bit of a discredit to my awesome agility powers, wouldn't you say?"

"Call it what you want. This is the best way to manage a situation like this. Just make sure you get in and out fast."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice. Just make sure you keep that freaky ganglord off my tail."

The plan was set, and it was imperative that they put it into action that very night. After every detail was dealt with, Crunch departed the apartment. After about ten minutes, Crash left too. Leaving that dump gave Crash a great amount of satisfaction. He couldn't wait to return to his jungle home, and feel the warm, humid air upon him once more. He desperately hoped the fresh air would be able to get the smell of decaying drywall out of his nose.

Crash moved quickly until he was close to Chambers' office. He could just see the door, so he hadn't an idea of what was going on inside. He decided the only option he had open to him was a stakeout, so he dropped down to the ground and waited patiently for something to happen. It did, eventually, but it took about twenty minutes. Chambers burst out of the office with his cell phone on his ear, muttering angrily into the receiver. Crash concealed himself in the shadows, and waited for the man to pass by. After a minute or two of making sure the coast was clear, Crash glided through the hallway and into the office. He was immediately struck with a sense of eerie stillness. A horrible shiver danced up his spine, and he swallowed nervously. After taking a deep breath to compose himself, Crash headed toward the place where Chambers had hidden the cardkey. Trusting his memory to lead him to the right drawer, Crash reached out and pulled one of the cabinets open. He saw a stack of papers and a few file folders, but in the corner of the drawer his eyes fell upon a very welcome sight. He took the cardkey in his hands, and felt himself smile happily.

_ Well, that was easy._

No sooner did the thought enter his mind when he began to feel incredibly tingly. He knew from past experience what this sensation meant. He felt his bright attitude crumble.

_ Oh…crap._

He felt his insides constrict as his body shrunk down with rapid speed. In a matter of moments, he had returned to his bandicoot form. During this inconvenient transformation, Crash wished he'd change into his normal form instead of a rodent. At least his normal form had fingers. The cardkey dropped to the ground, and remained there for a few moments as Crash struggled out of the pile of clothes he was stuck in. He scurried toward the desk, considering his options. Unfortunately, there were not many. With a sigh, Crash decided to continue with the mission as though he didn't shrink down to the size of a guinea pig. He took the card in his teeth, and prepared to head to the door. Yet, before he could take a single step, he heard something that made him freeze. One, long hiss.

Crash's adrenaline shot up so fast he nearly blacked out. It was the snake. The terrifying reptile was positioned in front of the door, its forked tongue darting out between its scaly lips. Crash's fur stood on end as he backed away. What in the hell was he going to do now? The snake knew he was in the room, there was no question about that. He was obviously making sure Crash didn't make a quick escape. Crash hated being stalked, it was one of the worst things. Thankfully, being in a rodent form gave him access to the hypersensitive senses of an animal. Still holding the card, Crash scurried around the desk to the other side. He figured if he waited until the snake moved into the direction he was in, he'd have enough room to get through the door. Then he would run like the dickens.

As Crash peeked around the other side of the desk, he searched for the snake. His heart jumped when he saw that the space was empty. Crash began trembling violently, his mind working frantically.

_Alright, where the heck is that bastard? Don't panic Crash, don't_-

Crash heard a hiss directly above his head. His reflexes urged him to look up, but he had no intention of doing that. In no mood to waste time at such a vital moment, Crash dashed forward as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. Even though the snake had doubtlessly attempted to bite him, Crash was thankful that it missed. However, he knew that it was following him closely. Crash sprinted across the hallway, looking for any place to escape. To his delight, he located an open vent, and darted into the dark tunnel. The snake wasn't deterred by this detour, and slithered into the vent as well. Crash ran, but he knew the snake was catching up. He came across a cord that ascended vertically through another tunnel. Being sure to hold the card tightly, Crash grabbed hold of the cord and began to shimmy. He climbed as fast as his little claws could manage, and to his utmost relief, the snake could not follow. It shot into the air with its sharp teeth bared, but it couldn't get more than two feet in the air. Crash would have liked to give the snake a cheeky salute, but such a gesture was difficult to accomplish in his current state. So he just focused on climbing up the cord and getting out of the tunnel before his body decided to transform again.

He was right to hurry. A minute or two after he found his way out of the vent, his body shot back up into its human form. Unfortunately, Crash was now standing in the hallway stark naked. He decided it was probably prudent to go and find some clothes, but before he could stake a step he heard a familiar voice rumble through the corridor.

"Hold it right there."

Crash turned around, and frowned when he realized he was staring down the business end of a pistol. Dex was the one holding it, and by the devious expression on his face Crash guessed that he had something he was eager to share. Although Dex was standing underneath a light, Crash was bathed almost entirely in darkness. Fortunately, Dex didn't seem to realize the guy he was pointing a gun at was naked. Crash grinned.

"Hey Dex, what's on your mind?"

Dex sneered.

"I came across some pretty interesting information about you and your pal. Do you want to hear about it?"

"I'd love to, mate. Thing is, I'm in a bit of a hurry. So if you don't mind pointing that thing somewhere else…"

"I bugged your apartment." He stated, supremely pleased with himself. "I heard all about your conspiracy. I know that the reason you guys came here was to steal the boss's new project."

Crash was astonished. He hadn't even considered that dump of a hovel they were living in had been fixed with little microphones. He probably should have thought of that. Dex continued as these thoughts continued in Crash's mind.

"Your bud is going to distract the boss while you steal the top-secret project right from under his nose. Good plan. I'm kinda sorry I have to ruin it."

On the up side, it seemed that Dex was the only one who knew. Crash fixed a look on Dex, waiting for him to finish his spiel.

"If you don't give me all the cash you guys have, I'm going to blab your little secret to the boss. You don't want to know what he does to guys who cross him. Believe me, it's not pretty. So, what do you say?"

Crash sighed. He really hated blackmailers, and even though the money wasn't all that important he still wasn't willing to give it up. However, he had something else in mind. Quick as lightening, Crash jumped out and wrenched the gun out of Dex's hands. In a moment, the tables had turned and Crash was pointing the pistol directly between Dex's eyes.

"Give me your clothes." He ordered, holding out an impatient hand.

Dex was so surprised all he could do was stutter for a few moments. Crash sighed.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, Dex. Come on, strip."

It was quite amusing to watch Dex stare off into the abyss, completely confused with what had just occurred. However, he was able to remove his pants and jacket and hand them over rather quickly. Crash quickly slipped into the baggy jeans and oversize jacket. Dex stood there silently in a pair of briefs, still scratching his head. Crash swiftly went to the closest closet he could find and opened it. He gave Dex a pat on the back.

"Sorry bud, nothing personal. I was just starting to get used to you too. No hard feelings?"

If Dex intended to answer, Crash didn't wait for it. He shoved Dex into the cupboard and locked the door. It was a fairly regular trafficked hall in the day, so he'd only be stuck in there until the morning. Crash felt a little bad about strong-arming the guy, but desperate times and all that. Crash shoved the gun into the strap of his pants and took off at a dead run down the hall. He was way behind schedule, and he'd have to book it if he was going to get to the crystal dust in time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_Happy Canada Day! (to whoever it applies to:) I wanted to wait a little longer before posting this next chapter, but I got caught up in the holiday spirit and decided to do it now. I have to say that this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I was having an exciting time getting into the position of what it would be like to be a bandicoot running away from a snake. Pretty freaky. The last part was the funnest, being Crash's run in with Dex. Probably one of my favorite moments:) Anyway, allow me to end this spiel, and thanks SO much to those who reviewed!_

_~Bandi-cute~_


	18. Chapter 17: City Escape

**Chapter seventeen: City Escape**

Coco brought the _Firefly_ down as smoothly as possible, and quickly tore off her safety restraints and jumped out onto the grass. She began running, her blond hair flaring out around her flushed face. To her utmost relief, Tawna had alerted Aku to the trouble and they were both waiting near the front door of the hut. Tawna was wringing her hands nervously, and Aku's face was drawn with innate worry. When he caught sight of Coco, his expression relaxed.

"Coco, where on earth…"

He trailed off when he noticed how frazzled Coco was. She caught her breath, and tried to calm herself down enough to speak.

"Aku, it's Isabella. She's not waking up."

Aku stared at Coco quizzically for a moment, and then lifted his eyes as Kieran approached. He was holding Isabella in his arms, and still she was completely unresponsive. Aku looked at Isabella, as though attempting to diagnose her condition by a mere look. Soon, he motioned to the house.

"Bring her inside at once."

Kieran obliged, rushing forward but moving as smooth as possible so as not to jar Isabella too much. Coco followed behind, trying to keep her rising worry under control as Kieran gently laid Isabella back onto the couch. Her head pitched to one side, causing her blond curls to fall about her face. Even in unconsciousness, her brow was furrowed bitterly. Although Coco could not decipher what was wrong with her, she cataloged her physical symptoms and noticed that her chest was moving very slowly. Coco swallowed, and stuffed her hands in her pockets to conceal their trembling. Aku hovered over Isabella, and closed his eyes. He spent a good ten minutes checking her, coating her with a gold magic that seemed to warm the entire room. Coco kept her eyes locked on Aku the entire time. When he was finished, she immediately noticed his expression. It was clear that the old mask wouldn't have good news to share. He sighed deeply.

"It is as I feared. She has collapsed into a coma, and has entered the final stage of her illness before death claims her. The coma is her body's final defense, and if the antidote is not administered within the next twenty-four hours, I fear she will be beyond our help."

Coco felt flurries of fear settle in her chest, and she gripped Kieran's arm unconsciously. She didn't even notice when he placed his arm on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. She was terrified that Crash wouldn't return in time, and was just as angry that she couldn't make contact with him. Due to Isabella's foolish excursion, they only had one day before her impending death. Coco lowered her head, trying to keep her emotions under control but failing.

"You're running out of time, big brother. Please, hurry."

* * *

><p>It was difficult to move around in Dex's oversized duds, but Crash supposed it was better than running around in nothing at all. He felt more confident now that the key was in his hands that he'd be able to get the crystal dust no sweat. However, that run-in with the serpent had left him a little shaken. The quicker he got the prize and got out of there, the better. He made it to the warehouse in record time, and infiltrated much the same way he did before. He was on the watch for any guards or thugs, but thankfully there weren't many of those hanging out in the ventilation system. Crash found his way back to the chamber where he'd seen Chambers access the dust, and was pleased to see that the room was deserted. However, as he pulled off the grate and prepared to climb down, ninja-style, something very interesting caught his attention. The whole floor was glowing with several dozen sensors.<p>

Crash scratched his chin as he considered how to proceed. It didn't take particularly long to come up with a new plan of action. He slowly climbed down to one of the lab tables and secured himself a few coils of cord. He then proceeded to construct a pretty awesome rig just above the massive glass container that housed the crystal powder. Crash carefully wrapped the cord around his waist and chest, and prepared for a little 'mission impossible'. Careful to keep himself balanced, Crash lowered himself down toward the chamber. When he was almost close enough to stick the key in the slot, he froze in place as one of the steel doors slid open. As soon as Crash lifted his eyes, his breath momentarily stopped. A group of about eight goons were moving into the laboratory, and as soon as they turned the corner they would catch a rather pathetic sight of a scrawny guy with orange hair dangling from the ceiling. Crash suspected if they saw him they were liable to get nasty, but unfortunately, in his present position, there was little he could do. One of the goons turned, and Crash felt himself lock eyes with him. Crash gulped. Wow, this was awkward.

The guy he was staring at was none other than Crunch. Despite the desperate circumstance, Crunch's dumb look of surprise certainly brightened Crash's day. However, it was no time for poking fun. If the mob caught sight of him there would definitely be trouble. Crunch quickly took command of the situation.

"So, what the hell are we down here for, anyway?"

"The boss wants this area patrolled." One of his comrades said gutturally. "We gotta make the rounds every two hours."

"We were just here a half-hour ago. You think something's changed in the last half-hour? Has anything changed within the past month? Come on, this is a waste of time."

The burly guy, obviously the leader, stood right up to Crunch until they were almost touching.

"I'll say what's a waste of time, newbie. Got it?"

Crash winced. He could tell by Crunch's clenching fist that he was ready to bop that clown into next week. Thankfully, he restrained himself. Instead, he offered a smirk.

"Sure thing. Let's go through this whole song and dance again; it's no skin off my teeth. I just hope the boss won't be too pissed when he realizes we've been hanging around here for most of the night and leaving the vault unguarded for…what is it…two hours now?"

Crash had to hand it to Crunch. Although he was usually quicker with his fists, his on-the-spot thinking was certainly nothing to sneer at. Crunch got the leader nervous, and it was clear what they planned to do before the guy even announced it. He shrugged past Crunch, all grimace. Crunch risked a glance at Crash, and frowned angrily. Crash could tell what he was thinking. Time was running out. He had to get the dust quick. He fumbled with the cardkey for a moment, and then fitted it into the lock. Immediately, the dust drew itself into the smaller container, and the chamber snapped open to reveal the prize. Crash smiled, and took the dust into his hands. He fought the urge to kiss it.

"Good to see you again, gorgeous." He whispered.

The crystal fragments began to glow once again, as they had when Crash was in Chambers' office. Obviously they recognized an old friend. As Crash prepared to tuck the dust away, and then climb back up the cord, he heard something behind him.

"Stop where you are, cretin."

Crash paused, swallowed nervously, and then slowly turned. Chambers was standing on the highest step of a shallow metal staircase, a pistol aimed at a spot somewhere between Crash's chest and stomach. Crash offered an anxious grin, and lifted his hands innocently.

"Uh, this isn't what this looks like."

Chambers returned Crash's obvious lie with a bright chuckle.

"Oh, I know exactly what this looks like, my friend. My faithful companion, Cyril, alerted me to this treasonous thievery of yours. It was merely simple deduction after seeing a pile of your clothing and discovering that my keycard was missing. That, naturally, led me here."

The freaky snake was slithering around Chambers' feet, and Crash's heart began to pound just a little faster. Since he was pretty much caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Crash deciding that pleading ignorance was not the best plan. Neither was bitterness, but that's all he was able to muster up.

"Nice investigating skills, Sherlock. You sure nailed that one on the head. So, what happens now?"

Chambers flared his nostrils slightly, and Crash guessed that was his version of being irritated. His smile didn't waver though. He reached into his jacket, and for a tense moment Crash thought he was going for his gun. However, he swiftly pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a puff before replying.

"Now, I take back what's mine. After I kill you, of course."

Crash grimaced.

_ Of course._

Chambers glanced past Crash and shouted.

"Guards! Intruder!"

In mere seconds, the goons filed back in. They each wore similar expressions of astonishment when they caught sight of Crash dangling from the ceiling, all except Crunch. His look was equal parts frustration and distress. Crash realized instantly that this did not bode well for him. Chambers smiled.

"Would someone please hurry up and shoot him?"

When they recovered from their shock, they reacted to the order. Crash swallowed nervously as he watched several pistols rise up toward him. Thankfully, Crunch wasn't prepared to stand by and watch the goons punch a few holes in his buddy. He gripped the first gun he could reach and wrenched it out of the shooter's hand. He chopped the raised arm of another, causing the guard to squeal and drop the firearm to the floor. Crunch was making great headway, bashing and banging until all the danger of being shot at failed completely. However, Crash was far from being out of the fire. Chambers was still calm, but his anger was apparent.

"So we have two traitors in our midst? How intriguing. Well, let us progress in consecutive order." He glanced down at his snake. "Cyril, kill the small one."

In a fraction of a second the snake struck. Crash's eyes were glued to its extended fangs for a crucial moment, but thankfully his reflexes moved faster than his mind could. As the snake dove through the air, Crash pushed himself away from the glass chamber. Missing its target by mere inches, the snake crashed into the glass container. Before it had a chance to recover and make its escape, Crash swung back and slammed his heel upon a button. Immediately, the door closed, sealing the glass chamber and locking the enraged snake inside. Crash was extremely proud of himself, but his shining moment was cut short as he glanced at Chambers. The man wasn't smiling any more. His handgun was raised and pointed directly between Crash's eyes. Chambers growled.

"You'll pay for that, traitor."

Crash was bolted to the roof. As such, his maneuvering ability was pretty much zilch. Not only that, Chambers intended to shoot him point blank. There wasn't a good chance that he would miss. The moments stretched as Crash stared down the barrel of the gun. Crash closed his eyes, and a moment later the sound of a gunshot resounded within the chamber.

When Crash realized he'd dodged death yet again, he was lying on his stomach with a face full of floor. It took a moment to discern what happened. Apparently Crunch had sensed the peril, and shot through the cord suspending Crash to the roof before Chambers had a chance to pull his trigger. Dazed, Crash glanced over at Crunch. He was still battling the whole group single-handedly, but seemed to realize that he wasn't going to be able to keep it up. After the initial surprise wore off, the guards were becoming more formidable. Crunch caught Crash's eye, and in response Crash gave him a quick thumbs up. It looked like it was time for phase two of the plan. Crunch bashed two more guards, one in the face and the other in the stomach, and then took off through the warehouse. In a raging mob, the whole group of ruffians charged after their enemy and disappeared.

Crash pressed himself to his hands and knees, but before he could get to his feet the sound of swift footsteps made him turn. Chambers was striding toward Crash furiously, his pistol once again positioned before him. With an anxious grimace, Crash quickly dodged another bullet aimed for him.

He sprinted for the door, but before he could take three steps his body halted in place. He glanced behind him, and realized with irritation that Chambers had taken hold of the access wire that had been dragging behind him. The frightening man grinned wickedly.

"Leaving so soon?"

Before Crash could manage a witty retort, Chambers pulled the cord as hard as he could. Crash snapped backward, flying right off his feet until he crashed onto his back with a grunt. Looking up, he saw the handgun lowering itself down toward his face. He was certainly getting tired of the idea of being shot, and he realized it was imperative that he get the handgun away from Chambers. Crash decided it was a perfect time to implement his remarkable spinning skills. Bringing himself into his shoulder blades, he shot out one foot and immediately knocked the hand gun out of the boss man's hand. As it flew through the air, Crash continued to spin in a breakdance style, feeling innate satisfaction every time he felt his heels strike the baffled Chambers. The last kick sent Chambers crashing to the ground. Crash hopped to his feet, and rapidly reached for the pistol before Chambers could get it back. However, before he had a chance to get ahold of it, he felt a tight grip latch around his ankle. With extraordinary strength, the big boss sent him careening into a control panel. Crash winced as his back drove into the hard metal, and he didn't have a moment to recover before Chambers was on top of him. The man latched his huge hands around Crash's skinny throat. Crash knew from the dark look in the man's eyes that Chambers was not playing around. Crash could already feel his lungs thirsting for breath as his airway was completely cut off. No matter how he twisted and tried to break the hold, it was no use. Despite this, his hands were still tightly grasped around the crystal dust container.

His consciousness began to wane. As it did, all he could see was Chambers' extremely white teeth grinning evilly down at him as he forced all his weight down on Crash's throat. Crash had just begun to resign himself to his fate, when all of a sudden something miraculous occurred. Although Crash was barely conscious, he could see a bright magenta light glimmer from the crystal dust. The next instant, the pink glow exploded into a powerful energy surge. The blast threw Chambers across the lab, and instantly shorted out every bit of electronic machinery inside the chamber. Crash gasped as soon as his throat was clear, filling his lungs as fast as he could. By the time he'd recovered, the crystal had dimmed back to its original state. Chambers was slumped against the far wall, unconscious. From inside the glass cage, the snake was still attempting its escape. Crash glanced down at the container of crystal dust, and smiled.

"Nice to see you again too."

With that, he shoved the container into his jacket pocket and ran out the door. He needed to find Crunch asap, and he knew the only place to find him would be on the streets. So he started off at a run, keeping his eyes open and hoping that he didn't run into any goons on the way.

* * *

><p>It took several minutes for Chambers to recover from his bout with the traitorous orange-haired bastard. When he finally managed to clear his head enough to stand, his anger had returned in full force. He did not understand what manner of attack had debilitated him, but he suspected it was some kind of energy from the crystal dust. There was something about that tiny creature that seemed to trigger a reaction in the compound. It was interesting, to be sure, but not enough to keep him alive. He was greatly anticipating destroying that meddlesome runt. As this thought crossed his mind, Chambers recalled Cyril. The snake was still trapped in the glass cage, gazing at him imploringly. Chambers rushed to the container. Since the traitor had somehow knocked out the power in the lab, Chambers had no choice but break through the glass. If a strike against the container had ever occurred while the defense was at full power, it would have immediately proceeded into lockdown. With no electricity, there was no fear of that. After a good many strikes, the glass finally broke. Cyril immediately slithered out of the cage and curled around Chambers' arm. Chambers sighed.<p>

"Forgive me, Cyril. It appears I greatly underestimated that man. However, we will soon regain control of the compound. I have connections all over this city. They will not be able to evade me for long."

At once, Chambers reached into his jacket and pulled out his cell phone. He put in calls into several of his groups, and ordered them to apprehend two young men, one tall with a strong build, and the other, small with bright orange hair. He suspected they would both be caught within the hour. He was greatly anticipating the reunion.

* * *

><p>Crash was running full speed through the streets, and although he was keeping a pretty rapid pace he was lost within moments. Each boulevard was darker than the last, and the streetlights did little to illuminate the sidewalks. That wasn't the worst of it. Every time he turned around, a thug would jump out of the darkness with a knife or gun aimed in his general direction. He stopped only once, when he accidently drove his entire body into a chain link fence. He glanced at the obstacle, and then took an anxious look over his shoulder. He'd evaded a group of thugs, but they were quickly catching his trail. Clicking his tongue nervously, Crash placed his fingers into the holes of the fence. He took a deep breath.<p>

_ Now would be a good time to turn into a bandicoot. Just saying._

Crash didn't transform, which didn't surprise him. He was never one for performing on cue. With a grimace, he scrambled up the fence, slipping several times before he reached the top. As soon as he swung one leg over, the thugs caught sight of him. They made a few incoherent yells, and Crash ducked instinctively at the sound of three or four gunshots. He twisted around, and dropped heavily to the concrete. He forced his sore limbs on, propelling himself forward. He was definitely looking forward to a rejuvenating nap. All he had to do was get back to the helicopter, where he would hopefully meet up with Crunch, and the two of them would fly off into the night sky and bid this particular nasty adventure goodbye.

Crash rounded the corner, hoping to see his burly buddy readying Coco's machine for liftoff. What he saw was far less encouraging. The helicopter had been stripped of its parts, leaving merely an empty shell of what used to be a vehicle. Apparently the street was not as deserted as they first thought. Crash muttered a curse under his breath, and contemplated on what to do next. Crunch was nowhere to be seen, so it was likely he was still on his way. Crash decided all he could do was wait, and once he joined back up with Crunch the two of them would come up with something. However, that option was soon closed as well. Across the street, a street gang was rapidly heading toward him. Judging by their threatening postures and insidious expressions, Crash was pretty certain they weren't coming to inform him that they knew who stripped his helicopter. One of the guys peered at him.

"Is that the guy?"

"Yeah. Let's get him!"

With a little snort of irritation, Crash turned tail and started sprinting. Apparently, Chambers had a finger in more pies than Crash realized. Getting out of the city in one piece might be a little difficult to negotiate. As Crash ran, he wondered where in the heck Crunch was. Why was it the big lug was never around when he was needed? Crash kept a pretty spacious distance between himself and his pursuers, until he ran smack into a dead end. He stared up the wall in his path, all the pep draining out of him immediately. If he was about three feet taller, he may have been able to jump and reach the top of the wall. As it was, he wasn't. He dropped his shoulders in dejection.

"Dammit all."

He turned around. The gang had rounded the corner, and when they realized they had him cornered they slowed their pace to a contemptuous stroll. Crash sighed, and prepared himself. Although this was not the setting in which he'd prepared to make his final stand, he supposed it was as good a place as any. He was just disappointed he'd meet his end within that dull human form. As he readied himself for the showdown, he suddenly heard a voice from above him.

"Crash, turn around."

Crash did, and then looked up. He had never been more pleased to see his friend than he was at that moment. Crunch was on the top of the wall, glancing down at him.

"Get ready, I'll pull you up."

Crash was a little skeptical. How was Crunch going to manage pulling him up without tumbling down to share Crash's doom? After all, Crash suspected it would be difficult to balance with one arm. He shouldn't have bothered fretting about it. Nimbly, Crunch revealed his old mechanical arm as he gripped the wall and reached down with his natural hand. Crash couldn't take his eyes off the perfectly reattached arm, even as the gang had almost reached his heels by this time. Crash tugged him the rest of the way over the edge, and Crash huffed a heavy breath of exhaustion.

"What took you so long? I've been up and down these streets ten dozen times without a sign of you."

"I was preoccupied." Crunch said as he got to his feet.

Crash didn't consider that to be a very good answer, but he didn't say anything about it. He decided it would be best to complain later, when they were safely bound for Australia. Both Crash and Crunch started moving quickly down the deserted alleyways, attempting to keep clear of the streets. As they ran, Crash questioned Crunch.

"You know someone wrecked the helicopter."

"I know."

"And you know any goon within range of Chambers' cell phone is crawling out of every crack in this city to look for us."

"I know."

"I am desperately hoping you have a plan."

Crunch looked as though he was prepared to answer, but before he could a dark blot appeared abruptly before them. Crash jumped back, but Crunch was unwavering. The great big shadow stepped into a stray streetlight, and as the florescent light illuminated his face, his identity was instantly recognizable. It was Cohan, Crunch's first opponent. Cohan grinned wickedly, and toyed with the lead pipe he was holding. Crash had a pretty good idea what the guy intended to do with it. Cohan tilted his head to one side with a contemptible grimace.

"Hey, buddy. Looks like we meet again."

Crunch kept his eyes on him.

"Sure does."

"Ready to end this, now?" He growled, attempting intimidation.

Crunch offered a toothy smile.

"Why not?"

Crunch took two steps forward, and without another word he delivered a hard strike to Cohan's jaw with his metal fist. Cohan flew backward, and slumped against one of the alley walls. Judging by his limp body, Crunch had K. the guy with one shot. With widened eyes, Crash returned his attention to Crunch. He was flexing his mechanical fist with a smile.

"God, I missed you." He muttered through his tight grin.

Crunch had a tendency to be overly frightening, and that moment certainly sent chills up Crash's spine. Crash cleared his throat.

"Too bad you didn't have that thing all along. Alright, Mr. Big Shot, I'm ready to hear that plan now."

Crunch paused for a moment, obviously taking a minute or two to think. However, as another wave of thugs discovered their position there was no time for quiet contemplation. Crash and Crunch tore off over the boulevard, trying to keep ahead of the droves of armed goons on their tail. There was little chance they'd be able to shake them. Unless…

Crash got a sudden idea, and cut in front of Crunch as he sprinted toward a particular location.

"This way."

Crunch furrowed his brow, but followed.

"What are you thinking?"

Crash didn't have the energy to explain. It was hard enough to keep up his pace without the added complication of chatting too. He didn't have seven thousand hours of physical workouts under his belt like Crunch did. However, he hoped once they got close to the destination that Crunch would understand. Although Crash didn't know the city very well, he did know if he followed a train track, eventually he'd come across a station. That logic proved correct as his eyes picked up a docking area. Since it was so late, there was no one to be found at the booths. So Crash stood in front of an automatic ticket dispenser and followed the prompts. One thing he hated about machines. They were so damn confusing. Crunch was hovering over Crash's shoulder, continuously looking behind them.

"Hurry up." He growled.

Crash clicked a button, grimacing when the screen took several seconds to blink to the next instruction.

"It's not me, it's this thing." He snarled back, pressing the button fervently with his knuckle.

Finally, the screen asked for payment. Exact change in coins. Crash glanced over at Crunch.

"You don't happen to have six-fifty, do you?"

Crunch stared at him blankly. Crash sighed, and then started to root through Dex's pockets. Thankfully, even after all his flipping around, there was about nine dollars in change in the coat pockets. Crash shoved the change into the machine, but was having difficulty with the last quarter. He could hear the train approaching, and he could also hear the sound of a crowd getting steadily closer. Crunch grimaced.

"Crash…"

Crash tried to unjam the quarter with his finger, but that was a horrible failure. Soon, his emotion got the best of him. He started punching at the coin slot with rising anger.

"Take the quarter, damn you!"

Crunch soon shoved him aside, and with one powerful tap with his mental arm, the coin fell into the machine. It spat out the tickets, and Crash grabbed them just as Crunch started jogging up the stairwell. Crash was on the verge of collapse when he reached the top of the stairs, and wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it. However, the sound of the mob getting closer and closer put a bit more pep into his step. Crash watched the train doors begin to slide closed, and his heart pounded faster. He shouldn't have been worried. Crunch was ready once again with that handy metal arm of his. Before the doors could seal, Crunch stuck out his arm and kept the door open. He gripped Crash by the scruff of the neck and pushed him into the train.

"In you go, squirt."

Crash tumbled forward, and got up just in time to see the group of thugs reach the platform. Several guns were lifted toward them, but Crunch squeezed in and allowed the door to close before the shots reached them. Both Crash and Crunch remained pressed to the ground until the train started moving, and once the threat of being riddled with bullets was over Crash turned to Crunch and smirked.

"Piece a cake, eh?"

Crunch fixed Crash with a dangerous stare.

"Shut up, Crash."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_I hope I will be forgiven for posting such an absurdly long chapter D: I'm afraid I couldn't help it. I couldn't find a place to break it up without ruining the flow. However, I filled it with as much action as possible so hopefully it will succeed in holding people's attention. I had a blast writing this (I always love writing the fight scenes), but I have to admit it did take me a while to iron out all the little details. There was just so much going on that it was difficult to keep track of it in my head. The little extra bit at the end (where Crash and Crunch were struggling with the train ticket) was actually inspired by personal experience. I was late for something, and was going crazy trying to get the bloody machine to accept my change. I thought it would be fun if the bandicoot duo experienced the same frustration with a whole city of goons on their tail. Why would they bother with buying tickets in such a heated situation, you might ask? Because they are both law abiding citizens, of course (sorry, I realize it's a pretty flimsy reason:) _

_Anyway, those of you who have stuck with me for this long will be pleased to know this story is finally coming to a close. I have a few more chapters left before the inevitable conclusion. Thanks again to those who reviewed (your motivational power keeps my mind energised for writing!)_

_Thanks!_

_~Bandi-cute~_


	19. Chapter 18: Homeward Bound

**Chapter eighteen: Homeward Bound**

Crash and Crunch reached the airport at about two in the morning, and were able to book a flight to Australia. They didn't run into too much trouble, thanks to Coco's cleverly designed passports and Crash's wad of cash. They got their boarding passes, and started making their way to the security check. Crash yawned and scratched his neck.

"You know, I think this is the longest time I've gone without a nap?"

Crunch shoved the boarding passes into his pocket.

"Well, you'll get a twenty hour nap on the flight home."

Crash started dragging his feet.

"Twenty hours on a plane? Can this day get any worse?"

Almost as soon as the words left his lips, Crash felt that familiar tingly sensation again. Within seconds, he shrunk back down into his bandicoot form. He remained wrapped inside the folds of Dex's billowy coat. He sighed.

"Crap."

From above him, he could hear Crunch groan in frustration.

"You picked a fine time to tempt fate, you little creep."

Crash felt the fabric squish all around him as he was lifted off the ground.

"Hey!"

"Shut it, runt. We can't let anyone see you or they'll call pest control. Stay still and be quiet."

Crash was not too keen about bouncing around in Crunch's bag, but he supposed there wasn't much he could do about it. It was likely that people would be a little freaked if they saw a rodent running around, despite how handsome it was. So Crash spent the rest of the walk to the security area pressed between Dex's bulky coat and Crunch's mechanical arm. When they reached the security check line, Crash wormed his way out of the bag. Crunch glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"If you think you're putting me through that x-ray thing, you've got another thing coming. See you on the other side, pal."

Before Crunch could try to stop him, Crash scampered down his leg and darted across the floor. Thankfully, there was hardly anyone around so his escape was pretty incognito. He climbed up one of the pillars against the wall until he was near the rafters. He found an easy path to the other side, using his tiny claws to grapple along the edge of the wall. He had to admit, each time he turned into a bandicoot he became more and more accustomed to the heightened mobility. He just hoped to high heaven that he didn't turn back into a human at that particular moment. That would certainly be a surprise for the security team. As he crawled across, he noticed that Crunch was having an argument with one of the officers. It sounded as though he was refusing to take off his shoes before walking through the metal detector. Crash shook his head. Leave it to Crunch to get himself locked up in airport jail for something as simple as not taking off his shoes. Despite Crunch's uncooperative display, he finally relented and was able to progress on with no more trouble. Just before Crash reached the ground, he abruptly changed back into a human. Instantly losing his handy claws, he slid down to the ground and had to roll to keep from smashing his head. He had just a moment to reposition himself to preserve his dignity before Crunch stepped around the corner. Crash gave him a small salute.

"Greetings, chum of mine. A bit breezy this evening, isn't it?"

Crunch pulled the coat and pants out of his bag and tossed it to Crash. He dressed quickly, and was soon in step beside Crunch as they headed toward their gate. As they strode through the terminal, Crash leaned in so Crunch could hear him.

"So, was it really so hard to listen to the nice officer and take your shoes off?"

Crunch snarled.

"People who flaunt their authority irritate me. Now drop it, before I decide to vent my anger somewhere else."

Crash didn't have to be told twice. He zipped his lip, and continued on in silence. Their plane would be boarding in about a half-hour, for which Crash was extremely thankful. The sooner they got out of that city, the better. He was not looking forward to having those goons catch up with them. As they continued on, Crash was interested in buying a bag of chips for the trip. While he looked around for a convenience store open at that late hour, his eye suddenly passed across something that caused him to pause for a moment. A sly grin spread across his face, and he swiftly slipped to one of the airport phones. He lifted the receiver, dialed out, and waited for a response. By this time, Crunch was hovering over him with an impatient scowl.

"What are you doing?"

Crash held up a finger, and when he heard the voice answer the other line he spoke.

"Hi. Yeah, I'd like to offer an anonymous tip. That big crime boss, Alexander Chambers, is holed up in a little joint called the 'Black Light'. If that doesn't impress you, he's also got a warehouse behind that dive that is housing experiments with radioactive energy. If I had to make a guess, I'd say he's on the verge of the next generation of weapon tech. That's it from the peanut gallery. Have a good day."

Crash hung up the phone, feeling very devious indeed. Crunch placed his hand on his hip, and shook his head with a small smile.

"Not bad, kid. Snitching didn't even cross my mind."

Crash snorted as he marched by him.

"Don't try to make it sound wimpy, Crunchy. Now instead of exhausting every resource combing the area for us, he'll have bigger problems to deal with. You're welcome. Now, where can a guy find a snack around here?"

Crash took the lead, all of his attention now focused on locating the closest snack shop.

* * *

><p>Chambers was growing more and more frustrated as time wore on. He had every agent, bounty hunter and bodyguard searching the streets for those two traitors, and still he had heard nothing of the progress. Some time ago, one of his informants did alert him to explain that the two fugitives had eluded them on a train. However, that was not a difficult obstacle to overcome. It should have been simple work to capture them at the next stop. Yet after that little evasion, there had been not a trace of them.<p>

Chambers sat in his chair, drumming his fingers upon the desk as he considered how the strike teams could search more efficiently. Cyril was coiled upon the desk, looking at him intently. Chambers reached over and patted his scaly head.

"I realize this is taking much longer than it should, Cyril. I know you are looking forward to reconnecting with that orange-haired runt again, but have no fear. You will. However, your vengeance must be contained until we locate the both of them."

Cyril weaved his body to one side, seeming to understand it was time for patience. Chambers reached to his phone, preparing to call the heads of his teams to get a full update on what was going on. However, before his hand could touch the receiver, his office door flew open. He glanced upward with innate frustration. Dex was standing there, flushed, and wearing nothing but a pair of briefs. Chambers glowered.

"How dare you barge in without-"

"Sorry sir," Dex interrupted, obviously frazzled about something. "I wanted to tell you as soon as possible, the police have raided the nightclub. They know about the operation, and they're coming to shut it down."

Before Dex could say more, he'd glanced down the hallway and then soon disappeared from sight. Chambers prepared to call out and demand that he return, but within seconds he realized what had motivated Dex's hasty departure. Several cops burst into his office with their guns drawn. Chambers was so taken aback he couldn't even move from his chair. He slowly raised his hands, and calmly addressed the first officer.

"What seems to be the trouble here?"

The officer lowered his gun.

"Alexander Chambers, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…"

The officer continued on rattling off his rights, but Chambers chose to ignore him. Although he had a gun tucked away in his desk drawer, it would be ludicrous to attempt to resist six armed officers. For a few moments, he was contained in a state of shock. He was ruined, he knew this. He may have been able to bribe his way out of a racketeering charge, but the government would not overlook the illegal production of dangerous energy. Yet, despite the intense rage that pulsed through him, despite the fact that his entire empire was crumbling around him, Chambers rose with a silent dignity and held out his arm to Cyril. His snake gracefully curled up his arm, and Chambers left his office with the police. As he prepared himself for his future in prison, his mind remained fixated on the thing that ruined him. All the while, his rage remained settled upon that undersized cretin with the orange hair and contemptible smile.

* * *

><p>Even though the flight was close to twenty-two hours, Crash had slept the entire way. When he finally yawned and woke up, Crunch was looking at him with a baffled expression. Apparently, Crunch had been unable to sleep a wink crammed as he was in that small seat. Once they got off the plane, Crash immediately got on the first phone he could find to get in contact with Coco. Although he didn't have much for cash after the ludicrously expensive tickets, he could afford an outgoing call. Coco answered after about three rings.<p>

"Hello?"

Crash felt a sense of comfort at hearing her voice.

"Hey sis, what's shaking?"

"Crash? Where are you?"

"Sydney. We just landed in this dinky little airport."

"Do you have the crystal dust?"

Crash subconsciously gripped the canister into his hand. He'd been obsessively checking it to make sure the crystals hadn't disappeared. He noticed immediately that there was a definite anxiety in Coco's voice. He answered her first.

"Yeah, it's right here." He took a breath. "How's Isabella?"

There was a period of silence on the other line, making Crash's heart jump. Finally, she replied.

"I'm sending Kieran to pick you guys up. He should be there in about fifteen minutes in the glider."

Despite her best efforts, Coco wouldn't be able to distract Crash this time. Crash frowned at the phone.

"Coco, is Isabella alright?"

Coco sighed deeply.

"Just hurry back, okay?"

She hung up. Crash stared at the receiver for a second or two, and then gently hung it up. Crunch was standing beside him.

"What's the word?"

Crash grimaced.

"Nothing. She didn't tell me. But our ride will be here right away so we better get our butts to the dock."

Crash tried to keep calm and collected on the outside, but it was tricky. His insides were a whirl of emotion. As he fought to control his worry, the two of them rushed through the terminal toward the exit. As they did, Crash caught sight of something that made him furrow his brow. He was looking at Crunch, and noticed that short burgundy fur was beginning to grow quickly over his bare arms. As he continued to watch, a pair of furry ears sprouted out of the top of his head. Crash nudged Crunch, who had apparently not noticed the gradual transformation taking place. Crash kept his voice low.

"I suggest we pick up the pace."

Crunch instantly glanced down at his hand, and scowled as his familiar paw began to form, complete with claws and fur. Crash was aware that he, himself, was facing similar changes. Both Crash and Crunch exchanged a quick glance, and then they were off at a sprint. Instead of trying for the main doors, they opted for one of the outside exits. When they made it outside, beyond the prying eyes of the human commuters, they slowed down. Crash was pleased to see that they hadn't transformed into animals once again, but back to their old selves. Crash gazed down at his fuzzy arms, and then touched his pointy ears. He felt a grin stretch across his face.

"Whoo! Crash is back, baby!"

In his excitement, Crash began to spin around. However, he momentarily forgot that his spins tended to cause chaos. He got a little too close to Crunch, and in an instant Crunch reached out and stopped him with one massive paw. Crash glanced up at Crunch's glaring face. Crunch snarled.

"Cut it out, twerp."

Crash snorted.

"Spoilsport."

Crunch reattached his metal arm, and although he didn't say anything out loud, Crash could tell that he was just as relieved to be back to normal. Sneaking around the airport, Crash and Crunch finally made it to one of the longer piers. It was pretty well deserted, and would make a perfect pick-up spot. As they waited, Crash gazed down at the crystal dust. They had grown brighter since they left Chicago, almost as though they sensed they had a duty in Australia. Crash hoped Aku was right and the dust would be able to cure Isabella. Crash didn't enjoy being lost in thought, which is why he was relieved when Crunch started talking.

"That was pretty convenient, wasn't it?"

"What was?" Crash answered.

"Transforming back to normal. We could've transformed at any time. Why didn't we transform while we were in the States, or on the plane?"

"Maybe our Anthrian selves could sense how close we are to home, or maybe we're just lucky."

Crunch glanced side-long at him.

"That, I can believe. No one on this planet has the luck you have. Too bad we didn't stop in Las Vegas."

Crash licked his lips.

"Yeah, think of all those scrumptious buffets."

Crunch sighed low in his throat.

"Never mind."

It didn't take long for Kieran to arrive, and although he was obviously uncomfortable flying, he made a textbook landing. Crash and Crunch quickly scrambled into the cockpit, where Crunch took over the piloting at Kieran's request. The poor guy was obviously not suited to air travel. Although jet lag was making Crash a little lethargic, his anxiety kept him alert. He decided to try and shake the truth of Isabella's contention out of Kieran, but he was as evasive as Coco had been. He merely brushed his fingers through his hair and uncomfortably said that Crash would have to see her for himself. The closer they got to the islands, the more Crash's positive outlook began to dwindle. He had always been very good at keeping his fear at bay, but as he thought about Isabella he could feel the anxiety pooling over the floodgates. By the time they touched down, he was out the door and sprinting to the last place he saw Isabella. He burst into the house, the container of crystal dust in his hands.

He instantly saw Coco, Aku, Tawna and Ailyn sitting around the living room, all of them looking extremely grave. However, he didn't see any sign of Isabella. Coco glanced up, and when she met his eyes she relaxed.

"Crash, you're back!"

Tawna and Ailyn glanced over too, and Tawna's pretty face brightened into a warm smile.

"Good to see you Crash."

Crash couldn't answer. Looking at Tawna reminded him too much of Isabella, and so he offered a small nod and then focused his attention on Coco.

"Where's Isabella?"

Coco's face fell, and she glanced down at her feet nervously. Crash's heart began fluttering again, so strongly it felt like the butterflies in his stomach had razor-edged wings. Before Coco could answer, Aku came forward and addressed him.

"I'm afraid Isabella has fallen into a coma. At this time, it is not certain whether or not the crystals will actually cure her at this stage in her illness."

Crash's hopes crashed through the floor. He took a moment, afraid that if he spoke again without compositing himself his voice might crack.

"Where is she?"

Coco came forward and took his arm.

"Follow me."

Crash followed behind, feeling as though he was walking through deep water. As soon as he saw the door to Coco's bedroom, he rushed forward and swiftly entered the room. The sun had set, but there was a little light still in the chamber. Crash's eyes immediately fell on Isabella. She was still, each of her beautiful features as hard as they ever were. She was so still, she looked merely like she was asleep. However, he could see her chest rising and falling rapidly, and her face was wet with perspiration. From beside him, Coco carefully gripped the crystal dust out of Crash's hands.

"Aku needs to prepare the spell. Come on, let's wait outside."

Crash didn't want to leave, but he didn't resist as Coco guided him out of the room. He felt as though he was simply drifting. He'd never experienced anything like the helpless fear he was currently suffering. When he returned to the living room, he saw Crunch cuddling with Tawna and Ailyn. Crash caught Crunch's completely content expression before he had a chance to hide it, and it filled Crash with an uncharacteristic sense of resentment. As soon as Crunch saw Crash, his usual stern countenance reappeared.

"How is she?"

Crash swallowed thickly, shrugging his shoulders.

"It didn't matter. After everything we did, she still might die. And there's nothing we can do but just stand here and…"

Crash trailed off for a moment, and then an abrupt rage took hold of him. He ground his teeth together, and snarled.

"Dammit!"

He kicked a footrest as hard as he could; sending it tumbling across the ground. As Crash watched it roll to a stop, he was only mildly aware he was breathing heavily and his hands were trembling. He felt instantly ashamed of himself, and instantly got a handle on his emotions. He lifted his chin, looking over at Crunch's family. Tawna's face was drawn in sadness, and Crunch's expression was stony and unreadable as usual. Crash glanced at Ailyn. She was fidgeting nervously, obviously affected by Crash's outburst. Crash managed a small, painful smile.

"Sorry Ailyn."

There was nothing else he could say. He flopped down heavily onto the sofa, and just sat there silently. After a minute or so, he heard Crunch whisper to Tawna that she should probably take Ailyn home. Tawna seemed to agree, because she got up and lifted Ailyn into her arms. She took a quiet breath.

"We'll see you later, Crash."

"Yeah, see ya." Crash grunted, leaning his head back on the back of the couch.

He didn't move, even after he heard the door open and close and the room settled into silence once more. He knew Crunch was still in the room, but he wasn't in the mood to chat with him. Apparently, Crunch thought he should say something.

"So, what can we do now?"

"Nothing." Crash said bitterly. "Our part in this is done. Now it's up to the witch doctor and his magic crystals to try and bring her back. Damn, if we hadn't spent so much goofing around with those stupid fights…We should've just barged in there, stole the stuff and got out."

"And risked getting ourselves killed?" Crunch raised a brow. "We did everything we had to do, Crash, and we managed to bring the crystals. We got back early, too. We couldn't have anticipated this."

Although Crash knew that Crunch was making sense, he wasn't prepared to pay attention to logic at that moment. There was a chance, a good chance, Isabella was going to die. Crash couldn't help thinking back to all those times he bantered with her, and how the mere sight of her completely brightened his day. Sure, she was bitter and sarcastic and she didn't seem to like him very much. Despite this, there was a strength in her that he always admired. He realized that now, when it might be too late, that he wanted to be with her, and learn more about her. Before he could start berating himself for his missed opportunities, Aku suddenly came drifting into the room, followed closely by Coco. Crash jumped to his feet.

"Well?"

Coco and Aku exchanged a brief glance. When no one answered at once, Crash took a step forward and threw out his arms.

"Spit it out, dammit!"

Coco heaved a sigh.

"It's done. Aku injected the power of the crystals inside her. Hopefully it takes effect quickly."

"So what happens now?"

Coco glanced at Aku. It was clear she wasn't sure exactly how to continue. So Aku took over for her.

"Crash, once the crystal was injected, it should have acted immediately. However, she is still unresponsive, and her fever is not improving. I fear if her condition does not improve within the next day or two, we should expect the worst."

Crash clenched his fists, but he said nothing after that. Coco was looking at him, and she must've been able to sense the terrible storm that raged inside him because she came forward and wrapped her arms around him. He subconsciously placed an arm on her back, but he could find little comfort in the contact. He took a deep breath, and met Aku's golden eyes.

"Is there anything else we can do?"

Aku shook his head sadly.

"All we can do now is wait."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_I have to admit that I had quite a lovely time writing this chapter. I really enjoy getting to the end of a story when the plot starts to wrap up. Details just seem to come together much easier. Although I don't really enjoy writing Crash when he's stressed out, I thought the situation warranted a bit more seriousness. Thankfully, there's not that much of it. It's difficult to think what a normally cheerful, laid-back guy would do in such a situation. Despite this, I had fun with it! Big thanks to my only two reviewers for the previous chapter, **ChicFlick97** (your reviews ALWAYS make my day:) and **Accepted Rejection** (extraordinary motivational powers!) Thanks guys! And have no fear, the end is near! (that sounds a little ominous:/)_

_~Bandi-cute~_


	20. Chapter 19: A New Life

**Chapter eighteen: Into a New World**

A day passed. And then two. To Crash, it seemed like a lifetime. Although Coco couldn't guess exactly what he was thinking, but she had never seen her brother so emotionally drained before. He stayed by Isabella's side every minute, monitoring her condition constantly. Even when Coco would come to relieve him, she could see him hovering outside the door. They were all worried about Isabella, but Crash was a borderline wreck. Coco knew his reaction had something to do with the feeling of helplessness he was doubtlessly feeling. Crash had always relied on his skills to resolve a crisis, and he hardly ever faced failure. He'd grown overconfident, and believed himself capable of succeeding at anything he put his mind to. Now, there was nothing he could do. There was no more fighting to be done, no more enemies to defeat. Crash was having a very hard time just sitting there and waiting. However, although this was definitely a factor in Crash's distress, it was certainly not the reason for it.

Coco had known it for a while, but it was still a bit of a shock to see it unfolding before her eyes. Crash was in love with Isabella. Coco had suspected it even from the first time she saw them together. Crash wasn't entirely open with his feelings, and he would probably never admit he liked Isabella more than a friend, Coco knew her brother.

As Coco pondered this, she subconsciously glanced over toward the door to her room. Still, she could see that Crash was sitting in the same place that he had been for hours. All she could see were his feet sticking out from beyond the wall, and she hoped that he was at last taking some time to sleep. At that point in the evening, Ailyn and Tawna were at the house too. In attempt to confirm her hope, she gestured for Ailyn to come over. When she did, Coco bent down close to her ear and whispered.

"Can you tell me if Uncle Crash is asleep?"

Obediently, Ailyn strode over to the hall and peeked around the corner. When she came back, she shook her head. Coco felt her spirits sink. She had never known Crash to go a few hours without taking a nap. She couldn't bear to see him so upset, but she didn't have any idea how to make it better. So far, Isabella showed no improvement, but she also wasn't getting any worse. Coco heaved a sigh, and leaned back in the folds of the couch. How much longer would it take until they knew?

* * *

><p>Crash had been staring at the wall for three hours, and by the end he observed thirty-two stripes, a ding in the baseboard, and a small stain that was beginning to look like a leering face. After that, everything began to fade and distort. Crash was exhausted, and he knew he needed to sleep. However, every time he attempted a small snooze, a jolt of terror would rattle through him and wake him up. The sensation was so unpleasant that he preferred simply to keep himself awake. After all, he wanted to be there when Isabella woke up. Crash crossed his arms over his chest and exhaled heavily. The more he tried to convince himself that she'd be alright, the more empty those words sounded in his head. He wanted to believe that everything was going to be fine, but there was still that lingering doubt in his mind that was threatening to drive him crazy.<p>

He flopped his head forward, dropping his face into his hands. He remained in that posture for a few minutes. He didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to eat. Everything he'd once taken joy in didn't seem to matter at all at that moment. As he wallowed, he suddenly heard a small voice near him.

"Uncle Crash?"

Crash lifted his head slowly, and immediately met Ailyn's large violet eyes. He forced himself to smile, and brushed his hand through his tangled red hair. He knew he looked like a complete mess, but still he tried to pretend that nothing was fazing him.

"Hey, chick pea." Crash said hoarsely, surprised at how dry his mouth was. "What are you doing over here?"

Ailyn quickly produced something that she'd been hiding behind her back. When Crash saw it, his heart warmed a little. It was a wamba fruit, large and almost bursting with the delicious juice that Crash knew was contained inside. Ailyn held the fruit toward him.

"Aunty Coco asked me to give you this."

Crash smiled tiredly. He accepted the fruit, and gave Ailyn's hair a ruffle.

"Thanks kid."

Ailyn smiled, and then bounded off around the corner. Although the fruit looked delicious, Crash wasn't in the mood to devour it yet. Instead, he got to his feet and reentered Isabella's room. He prayed he would find her condition improved. Yet, as he assessed her, he could see her pulse was still dangerously low and there was no trace of any movement. Crash collapsed in the chair next to the bed. He placed the wamba fruit gently beside him, and then leaned forward on his knees. After a moment, he reached forward and touched her delicate wrist. He collected himself, and then took a deep breath.

"I'm…I'm sorry I took so long. If I'd gotten back faster with the crystal stuff…I don't know. I just wish there was something else I could do other than just sit here and wait." He bowed his head forward, and then uttered a faint little chuckle. "I know that if you were awake right now, you'd tell me to buzz off and mind my own business. You said it wasn't my job to save you. I really hope you're not doing this out of spite, or I'll be ticked."

Crash's eyes settled on Isabella's motionless face, and he sighed quietly. Humor wasn't working. Usually, it never failed. But this time he couldn't mask his fear. The sensation sucked, but there was nothing he could do about it. He gripped Isabella's hand, and the smallest tear trickled down his cheek.

"Just…don't die. Okay?"

His exhaustion finally succeeded in overwhelming him. Crash sagged back in his seat, and he fell asleep without even realizing it.

* * *

><p><em>The darkness was stifling her. She could not pull herself above it. It was both welcoming and terrifying at once. The dark was so heavy and thick that she hadn't the strength to pull herself out of it. It was almost comfortable, and she would prefer nothing more than to stop fighting and allow herself to drift off into the abyss. However, she knew that if she did that there was no going back. If she did not resist the dark, her life would fade away forever. Although she was having difficulty recalling all the details of her identity in her current state, she knew her life had completely changed. After so long, she finally learned the truth of her past. And that truth filled her with such utter despair that the darkness was almost inviting. Yet, something was anchoring her to the earth. At first, she could identify what it was. Then, she heard a soft voice in her mind.<em>

_ "…don't die. Okay?"_

_The voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it at once. After a few moments, it came to her. It was the bandicoot. Was he honestly fretting over her? How many times did she have to tell him…? It was at that moment that she decided it was not yet her time to depart. She would recover, and when she did she would give that meddlesome bandicoot a piece of her mind._

* * *

><p>Isabella's eyes snapped open. She recognized where she was instantly. She was lying on a bed in Crash and Coco's house, staring up at the ceiling. The sun was setting, and crimson light was flooding into the room. Although Isabella was certain she'd been out for quite a while, she was surprised to find herself rather refreshed. She took a deep breath, and felt a wonderful rejuvenating serenity wash over her. She felt herself smile. The pain that was once inside her had vanished completely. She could hardly believe it.<p>

She rolled her head to one side, sensing a presence beside her. Crash Bandicoot was sitting there, fast asleep in a chair next to her bed. Despite her former intentions to ream the bandicoot out, she was immediately touched by his presence there. She could tell by his tousled hair and furrowed brow that he was distressed about something, and she supposed she could guess what that was. She had been practically on her deathbed after all. She was far too touched by the bandicoot's concern that she didn't have the heart to yell at him for defying her demands. Slowly, she reached out and touched the sleeping bandicoot's arm. Crash awakened instantly, and she soon found herself looking into a pair of big green eyes. She offered a tired smile.

"Hey."

Crash's entire demeanor brightened within a second. He leaned forward in the chair, perfectly alert despite having just woken up. He was smiling warmly.

"Hey, you're awake."

She stretched, and heaved a yawn.

"That was the longest nap I've ever had the displeasure of experiencing. It's good to be back."

Crash snickered, and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"You really gave us a scare."

Isabella turned to him again, and sneered.

"You were worried about me, bandicoot? How sweet."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." Crash retorted playfully. "I've got more important demands on my time, you know."

"I know. Eating and sleeping can really suck up the hours."

The more they talked, the more relaxed Crash was becoming. Isabella could see it in his posture. When she first woke up, he looked like he was worried she would have an instant relapse. He scratched his ear.

"So, how…how are you feeling?"

Isabella took a moment to catalog her condition. It didn't take a moment. She shrugged, and then grinned.

"I'm fine. The pain's gone. I feel healthier than I've ever been. It's amazing, actually. What kind of drugs do you have locked away in that medicine cabinet of yours?"

Crash chuckled.

"Dark crystal powder, doctor recommended. And I'll have you know it wasn't sitting around in any medicine cabinet. Wouldn't you know it, none of the drugstores around here carried the stuff."

"Long trip?"

"You have no idea, sweetheart."

Isabella sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to say thank you."

"You're welcome." Crash replied with a beaming smile.

Isabella fixed him with a glare.

"Wait for it, bandicoot. I'm still making up my mind."

Crash relaxed into an easy smile, and for a moment a period of silence fell over them. Strangely, Isabella felt extremely comfortable in the quietness. After a few seconds passed, Crash shifted in his seat.

"So…what will you do now?"

"Who knows?" Isabella answered, pulling herself up to a seated position and wrapping her arms around her folded legs. "I don't have this sickness hanging over me anymore. So, I guess I could do anything."

Isabella glanced out the window, watching the beautiful twilight colors stretch across the sky. She was mildly aware that it had begun to rain. As she admired the view, Crash spoke again.

"What if I asked you to stay?"

Isabella turned to face him. She tried not to look bewildered. He looked so entirely sheepish and uncomfortable sitting in that chair that she almost felt sorry for him. He shrugged awkwardly.

"I know you weren't interested the last time I asked. But…you know, even if you just stayed for a little while…" He lowered his chin, obviously unsure how to continue. "I don't know the right way to ask it, I just know that I don't want you to take off again. I want you to stay."

There was something in his uncomfortable expression that made Isabella's hard heart soften a little. After a moment of intense consideration, Isabella shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay."

Crash's eyes snapped up, and he furrowed his brow uncertainly.

"Huh?"

"If it means that much to you." Isabella smiled. "I'll stick around."

The instant Crash realized she was serious, his aura brightened and a large grin spread across his face. Despite his excited reaction, the words did not taste right coming out of her mouth. After she said it, she felt a torrent of uncertainty and anxiety wash over her. She tried to keep the fear off her face, but the memories of what Cortex had revealed to her came flooding her mind unmercifully. Not only that, but the memories those words triggered were seeping back into her mind with perfect clarity. The peace she felt at being freed from her disease was replaced by those terrible thoughts. As this reaction raged within her, Crash got to his feet and presented his hand.

"Come on. Everyone's been so worried about you. Although I'd like to keep you all to myself, I should probably let the others know you're okay."

Isabella stared at his hand for a moment, and then hesitantly took it. As he helped her out of bed, she realized how stiff and sore her limbs were. She forced herself to stand and tried to walk without wavering. She noticed that Crash was prepared to steady her, but she was too distracted by the thoughts in her head to be irritated by that. They walked out into the hall, and rounded the corner. Immediately, Isabella caught sight of everyone in the living room. Coco was sitting on one of the chairs, quietly conversing with her bilby friend who was leaned against the arm rest. Crunch was standing against the wall with his arms crossed, and Tawna was cuddling Ailyn on her lap on the couch next to him. Her little friend Jag was there too, sitting on the floor and fiddling with a snag on his trousers. Aku Aku was drifting in a single spot, and was the first one who noticed them. Before he had a chance to react, Crash threw his arms into the air.

"Hey everybody, look who's here."

Several pairs of eyes turned to look at her, and Isabella felt her insides twist with disconcertion. There was a period of shocked silence, and then an eruption of excitement. She was bombarded. They came at her from every angle, eager to share how happy they were that she recovered. She put on a smile, trying to accept everyone's good wishes, but having difficulty. She'd never had so much attention before that she didn't know how to react to it. Coco gripped her hands, a big smile on her face.

"We're so glad you're okay, Isabella."

Isabella shifted awkwardly.

"…thanks."

If anyone was put off by her monosyllabic answers and innate discomfort, they didn't mention it. Soon, the initial excitement faded. The room was more alive now that her illness was no longer hanging over everyone. Crash gave her a grin, and she tried to return it. However, something was beginning to affect her. Something so strong she could hardly contain it. She recalled what Cortex had said. She'd been created for a single purpose, and that was to cause destruction. She looked at Coco and Kieran, chatting happily with smiles on their faces. She saw Crunch, making faces at his little daughter and causing her to giggle madly. Then, she saw Tawna, sitting back with a smile on her face and her hands holding her swollen stomach. The realization washed over her like a wave of cold water. She was a clone. Tawna's clone. If that concept was not devastating enough, she again remembered what her creation had been intended for. She glanced at Crash. He was watching Crunch play with Ailyn, and suddenly he started to laugh. Isabella felt her gut wrench severely. That laugh, that genuine joy, made Isabella sick with self-loathing. She'd been designed to assassinate that same cheerful bandicoot standing next to her, and she very well could have killed him all those years ago. She realized in that instant that she couldn't stay. She leaned toward Crash, and kept her voice low.

"This isn't going to work. Sorry."

With that, she started moving toward the door. Crash gripped her wrist gently.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Isabella turned to him, forcing as much hardness in her voice as she could manage.

"I can't stay. Thanks for what you did, and everything. But I gotta go."

She pulled away from Crash, and marched out of the front door without saying another word. The night had settled in on the island, but the rain had only grown harder. She walked through the streets of rain, forcing herself to keep going. Anger filled her, an anger she could not control or explain. She clenched her fists, trying to keep in control of her emotions. Within a minute she was drenched, but she hardly noticed. The rage was so powerful that she couldn't contain it. It only grew stronger when she realized Crash was following her. She knew without even having to turn around. She knew him too well. His prevailing need to help everybody had obviously kicked in, and she didn't have the patience for it. She heard him call out from behind her.

"Isabella…?"

Isabella stopped in her tracks.

"Back off!" she hissed in anger. "Stay away from me."

Crash didn't say anything, and he didn't stop. He took another step, and when he did she whirled on him and twisted her face to display the measure of her anger.

"Didn't you hear me? Get back!"

Crash stopped. Although Isabella expected to see bewilderment or a wounded sadness, all she could perceive in his face was a gentle tolerance.

"What are you running from?" He said, scarcely louder than the pattering rain around them.

Isabella snarled.

"What's it to you? You know, I didn't ask you to save me. I don't owe you anything."

"That's right, you don't." Crash answered.

Isabella continued on as though he hadn't spoken.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I can't stay with you, I can't stand you. Any of you. I don't have a clue why I tolerated your stupidity for so long." Isabella had a lump in her throat, but she didn't stop. "You're an idiot. I've always known it."

Unbelievably, Crash's expression remained the same. He was not affected by her words. Didn't he realize she was being a detestable ingrate? Did that even matter to him? Her shoulders heaved in exhaustion, and she felt sick with fear and loathing. She told herself she hated him. She had to hate him. If she didn't hate him, she might love him, and loving him would surely condemn him. She wasn't a real creature. She'd been constructed for the mere purpose of destroying him. She'd killed others, and every new face that returned to from her healed memory caused her grief to grow stronger and stronger. She couldn't allow Crash or any of his friends to be hurt because of her. Everything she could hold to her always disappeared. Let him exist. Even if she was alone for the rest of her life, she could carry on knowing he lived on.

Suddenly, Crash's ears drooped in sadness, and his eyes displayed his thoughtful sympathy. He stepped toward her again. Isabella's terror consumed her, and she reacted in the only way she knew. She thrust out another wave of fury.

"If you don't go back now, you're going to regret it." She snarled furiously.

Crash didn't pay any attention. He continued to step forward. Isabella clenched her fists, and bared her teeth.

"I'm warning you…"

Crash didn't relent. Grinding her teeth in anger Isabella lunged toward him, striking him hard across the cheek with the back of her hand. His head pitched in the direction of her attack, but he recovered without reacting. Tears started to flow from Isabella's eyes now. She continued to throw attack after attack at him. She struck him across the face, dreading what would happen when she stopped. He was scaring her. She hit him again.

"What the hell do you want?" Isabella screamed at him. "Why don't you go? I want to be left alone! Leave me alone!"

Isabella couldn't take it anymore. Crash didn't fight back. The expression of soft compassion remained on his face even as he recovered from one of her strikes. Isabella's threats transformed into sobs as she collapsed to her knees. Crash supported her as she cried into his chest. She cried and cried. Out of fear, anger, hopelessness and most dangerously, out of affection. Her fists were clenched so hard she could feel her claws piercing the skin on her palms. She could feel Crash's comforting hand rest the back of her head as sobbed into his wet fur. Suddenly, he appeared before her, a faint smile on his lips. He didn't say a word, only took her hands, still balled into fists, into his own hands. He gazed at them for a moment, and then gently kissed them.

"I'm not leaving you." Crash whispered. "I will always be here, and nothing will drive me away."

Isabella sobbed once more, turning away. When she looked back at him, he was smiling gently again.

"Even your terrifying bad temper."

Isabella couldn't help smiling through her tears. He always had that effect on her. No matter how bad things were, he could always face things with a smile. She suspected she'd never get the hang of that. Everything was so strange and terrifying now. Her memory returned, and it was worse than she'd ever thought possible. Although her skills had always served her well, and although she had been trained to overcome any situation, this was a battle she didn't know how to fight. So, she did the only thing she could. She relented. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help it. She was so tired of fighting. She sat back on her heels, still holding his arms but now almost in control of her emotions. She shook her head.

"I didn't mean any of that stuff I said. I'm just…not in a good place right now. I've done some terrible things, and I really don't want to drag you into it."

Crash uttered a small snicker.

"Sweetheart, I've been dodging bullets since day one. I'm at the top of an evil scientist's hit list, and I've ticked off countless baddies. You've got some trouble? Bring it on. If it means staying with you, it's worth it."

Isabella expected that was the most satisfying thing he could have said. In a flash, all of her worries dissolved. She'd been scared and alone for so long, she decided she owed herself some company. Even if only for a short while. She took a deep breath, and smiled softly. Crash seemed to take that as a sign. He got himself back to his feet.

"So, you ready to get out of this rain?"

Isabella returned to her feet as well.

"Yeah."

The two of them started walking back toward the house. Isabella fiddled with her fingers uncomfortably as they walked. Finally, she gave Crash a small nudge with her elbow.

"By the way, sorry for the bruises. I'm still getting used to the whole 'emotion' thing."

"No problem. It wasn't my first clobbering, and it won't be the last. I guess I just have that effect on people."

Isabella laughed, and the reaction was so unexpected that she found herself wondering if it sounded right. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed. Crash paused, and glanced at her. She stopped too, and furrowed her brow when she saw he was staring.

"What?"

Crash flashed that charming old crooked smile of his.

"You know, I think that's the first time I heard you really laugh."

Isabella grinned, and marched past him.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it, bandicoot. You're not that funny."

Crash fell into step next to her.

"Then prepare yourself for a riot, girlie." His voice was filled with perfect confidence. "Because, I'm damn funny."

The two of them continued in the direction of the house, and even though the rain continued to pour, it was hardly noticed. Isabella felt more at peace than ever before, and she had no intention of releasing that feeling anytime soon. She felt a tremendous lifting of spirit, and for the first time in her life, she felt as though she may be allowed to find happiness. Although the marsupial striding along next to her was eccentric and a downright pain-in-the-neck, he was perhaps the only friend she'd ever had. She supposed she could get used to experiencing island life, Crash Bandicoot-style. The pair continued walking in silence, heading back to the house, back to friends and family, and a new life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_Well, there you have it. Climax and falling action, all packed conveniently into one chapter. I wasn't sure about the way it worked out, but I'd been thinking about this idea a scene of Isabella freaking out for a long time, and I thought it would add a little more excitement to the mix. I thought it made sense, considering she's not used to dealing with emotion and so lashing out is her only way of coping with it. Simply having her wake up and join the family was a little too predictable for my taste (even though that's what happens in the end anyway:) _

_Now, all that's left is the epilogue! (which I'll post pretty soon.) _

_p.s. I'm organizing a little gift for everyone who supported the writing of this story (I definitely wouldn't have been able to finish it without your encouragement, after all:) So keep an eye out for updates^^_

_~Bandi-cute~_


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Two weeks later_

Crash was lounging, just as he had been for the past several days. He loved having nothing to do, with no destructive plots to destroy or conquer the world hanging over him. All he wanted was to lie in the sun and munch on wamba fruit, resting day in and day out for the rest of his life. At that moment, he was lying on the thick branch of a wamba tree, his arms crossed behind his head as he stared up into the thick green leaves. All of a sudden, the leaves shook. A few moments later, Isabella dropped down onto Crash's branch. The shift on the branch nearly caused Crash to topple over the side. He steadied himself quickly.

"Hey, jackrabbit, be careful."

Isabella frowned at him.

"Do you seriously intend to lie there all day? You haven't moved in hours."

Crash yawned.

"If you're hanging around here, sweetheart, you've got to accept the lifestyle."

"It seems to me that you're the only one around here that sits around doing nothing all day."

"I'm thinking about taking a trip to the bottom of this tree and finishing my rest on the grass. This bark is starting to make my back itch."

Isabella sighed, and took a seat adjacent from him. Although she was wearing the same outfit she normally wore, she'd discarded her black boots and had been going barefoot for a few days. A few weeks had passed since the night she recovered, and Crash was pleased to see that her tightly-wound demeanor was beginning to relax. Crash knew if anyone was up to the task of getting Isabella to unwind, it was him. However, most of the time she couldn't sit still. She'd just completed a climb to the very top of the tree and then back down. Isabella stretched out on the branch and crossed her legs ankle-over-ankle.

"Have you never climbed this tree?"

"I've climbed up to the first branch. But that's usually were I stop. All the branches going higher up seem pretty much the same."

"You've never been to the very top, I take it?"

Crash shook his head.

"Nope, takes too much energy."

Isabella paused for a moment.

"Interesting."

A moment or so later, Crash heard the sound of a soft-skinned fruit being bitten into. Since there was only one soft-skinned fruit that could be found in that particular tree, Crash's eyes snapped open and he raised himself on his elbows. Isabella was leaned back, a perfectly ripe wamba fruit in her hand. She smiled at him, and took another bite. Crash grimaced.

"Where'd you find that?"

"I tasted one of these before and it was pretty substandard. So I climbed to the top of the tree where I found a ton of fruit, perfectly ripe. Absolutely delicious."

Crash's stomach rumbled, and he pulled himself up to a seated position. He put on a charming smile.

"Hey, are you open to sharing?"

She fixed him with a look, and took another bite.

"I don't think so."

Crash could feel his mouth watering. That fruit was the most perfect one he'd ever seen. He moved toward her, his eyes locked upon the yellowy-red fruit.

"Just one bite?"

Isabella cocked her head to one side.

"How about this? You can have the rest, but only if…" She got to her feet. "You can get it."

Crash smirked. Did this girl know who she was dealing with? Sure, she was quick and smart and strong, but she'd never seen him go after such a valuable target before. He was fastest when he was hungry. And just the idea of biting into that delicious fruit filled his limbs with energy. Isabella shot off into the trees, and Crash gave his arms a quick stretch.

"It's a deal, babe."

Even after ten straight minutes of constant motion, Crash didn't feel the least bit exerted. He swung from branch to branch, getting a lock on Isabella but then losing her a moment later. However, it only took a few minutes of deception to slow Isabella down enough that he could reach her. He quickly slid toward her legs, and reached out for her. In desperation, she attempted to jump to a lower branch, but it was too late. Crash gripped her by the wrist, and she found herself dangling in mid-air. She whistled, and glanced up at him.

"Well, that was a pretty quick move. Who would've thought you had it in you?"

Crash shot her a returning grin.

"Yeah, I'm pretty impressive that way."

Crash hoisted her back onto his branch. She climbed up and sat beside him. He fixed her with a triumphant look.

"Cough it up, sweetheart."

With a sigh, Isabella tossed the wamba fruit to Crash, who devoured it in a manner of seconds. The taste was unbelievable. He expected he'd be wearing a smile all day. He heaved a self-satisfied sigh, and lay back upon the tree branch. Isabella sat down, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. Her eyes were fixed on him. She gave her head a small shake.

"It's amazing how fast you can move when food's involved."

Crash snickered, and closed his eyes.

"Food is a great motivator."

For a few moments, they just sat in silence. Although Crash pretended to be semi-conscious, he was inconspicuously trying to study Isabella. The hard set to her jaw was still there, as well as the tenseness in his shoulders that revealed she was prepared to move at any second. However, something had definitely changed. She was gazing out toward the sea, the warm light of the fading sun gleaming off the orange fur on her face. Her blond hair danced about her neck, and the smallest smile played across the edges of her mouth. Something had certainly lifted her spirits, and Crash guessed the answer to that was obvious. Her sickness was gone, and she was now able to live healthy and free. Crash was happy for her, and even happier that she had decided to stay. As he watched her, he noticed her eyes lock themselves on something at the bottom of the tree. She leaned forward slightly to get a better look.

"Head's up, bandicoot. We've got company."

A moment later, Crash could make out Coco's voice calling out over the jungle.

"Crash! Isabella! Hurry, or you'll miss the party!"

Crash opened one eye, and huffed.

"Sounds a little too strenuous, I'll stay here."

Isabella snorted.

"Come on, bandicoot. You're part of a family, duty calls."

Without hesitation, Isabella gave Crash a swift kick. With a yelp, Crash found himself tumbling to the ground. He twisted in mid-air, and landed heavily on his haunches in front of Coco. He gazed up at her with a tired expression.

"Hey sis."

Coco put her hands on her hips and sighed. Seconds later, Isabella dropped down beside Crash and immediately stood. Coco grinned at Isabella thankfully.

"Thanks, Isabella. It usually takes me a half-hour to get him down."

Isabella shrugged.

"No problem."

"Yeah, yeah. She's a real peach." Crash muttered sarcastically.

Isabella helped heave Crash to his feet.

"Alright, bandicoot. Let's get a move on. I've never been to a party before."

"Well, don't get your hopes up too high." Crash answered as he stretched his back. "Crunch is going to be there. I gotta warn you, he's a real party pooper."

Coco gripped Crash's hand and started tugging him along, a bright look in her eye.

"Oh, I think he'll be okay."

The three of them moved quickly back to the house. Crash knew what kind of party they were heading to. It was a birthday party. Tawna had given birth a week ago, and they were celebrating the occasion. As they entered the house, Crash was momentarily distracted by the bright decorations all over his living room. Coco had insisted that she and Crash throw the party at their house, which Crash hadn't been completely on board with. However, it evened out. Crash did next to nothing to help with the decorations. He even forgot to pick up some ingredients for the cake, and so Coco had to frantically dispatch Kieran to locate a bushel of bananas and some coconut milk. All in all, Crash had been left alone to recuperate after his wild Chicago adventure. He absently wondered about Alexander Chambers and his freaky snake, and how they were faring with their encounter with the police. Crash wished he'd been able to see how it all turned out. He thought about mailing Dex's duds back to him, but after that blackmailing threat Crash just couldn't muster up the energy.

Inside the house, Crash noted several people. Maya and Camlin, the eldest students of the Rune Academy, were among the guests, as was little Jag and Ailyn. Kieran was there, naturally, and Coco quickly took a spot beside him. Crash didn't have time to glare at the bilby, because Aku had begun to speak.

"Welcome friends. Please join me in welcoming the newest additions to the bandicoot family, Haden and Haily."

Crunch and Tawna came into the room, each of them holding a tiny bundle of fur. Crash felt himself soften instantly. Although he pretended to be bitter about Crunch's rug-rats, he had to admit that they were gosh darn adorable. Haily and Haden were twins, each sporting a coat of burgundy fur identical to the colour of their father's. The only discernible difference between the two at this point was their ears. Haden's ears were straight, and Haily's were bent like Crunch's. In fact, when Crash looked at Haily, he could see a lot of Crunch in the rascally girl. When she poked him in the eye as a newborn, Crash knew she was going to be a handful. Maybe even more so than Ailyn, if that was possible. Haden, on the other hand, was quiet and cautious. He was not outwardly rambunctious like his sister. Despite this, both babies were most comfortable when they were close to one another. They must've shared some kind of twin bond, though Crash had little knowledge about that kind of thing.

As everyone gushed over the babies for a while, Crash leaned back on his favorite couch. He was about to catch up on a few z's, when he suddenly felt a sharp tug on his hair. Any attempt to move only caused whatever it was that had his hair pull harder. He winced.

"Hey, watch the locks."

He guessed Haily was the culprit even before Isabella bent down and lifted her into her arms. She gently untangled Crash's red hair from Haily's tiny fingers.

"Don't mess up the prima donna's hair-do, pipsqueak, it'll be the last thing you do."

Haily cooed in what was probably meant to be a giggle, and began playing with the ends of Isabella's hair. Isabella took a seat beside Crash, holding Haily tenderly on one knee. Crash felt himself smile softly when he saw her. Although Isabella didn't seem to have an interest in kids at all, she certainly seemed to enjoy herself. Crash soon realized Crunch was watching the two of them, and when Crash met his eyes he offered a sloppy salute. Crunch rolled his eyes with a small grin, and turned away. Crash stretched out on the couch, and a wonderful torrent of satisfaction washed over him. After all his years complaining about all the extra people crowding up his space, he had to admit that his life was a pretty lucky one.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…in London, England<em>

The chamber was cold and dark, but the chilly temperature was very much preferred. It provided the perfect environment for careful contemplation. However, there was little point in forming deliberations at that particular juncture. Again, she repeated the telephone message, and the words echoed through the sparse room.

"Nira, this is Dr. Ross. I regret to be the one to inform you of this, but I am afraid the company has made their decision. Effective immediately, your department of experimental bio-mechanical engineering has been shut down. It is requested that you have the laboratory cleared immediately. Again, I am ever so sorry this has occurred."

The message clicked, and the voice faded. After a moment or two of silence, Nira spoke out quietly into the dimness of the room.

"Sorry, indeed. I suspect the measure of your elation was unprecedented, Doctor. After all, the lab is now under your control. But that is of little importance. You will pay for your shortsightedness, just as the executives will pay. Mark my words."

Nira slowly rose to her feet, unfurling upward gracefully. She was still clad in a snug-fitting grey lab coat, and had not yet removed her sleek black boots. She did not intend to remain there for long. Although she would not be able to exact revenge immediately, she was committed to discovering the resources she would require to get back at the people who had turned her out. At the present moment, she possessed nothing. She hadn't a lab, equipment, or any large sum at her disposal. Before she could do anything else, she needed to acquire the necessary essentials. But where to look?

An idea came to her rapidly. She strode over to her computer and began to sift through some of the information documented there. Finally, she came across what she was looking for. It was a profile of a once-prominent scientist who had previously been employed at a prestigious university. However, he soon squandered his funding and was forced to resign due to some outrageous experimenters involving the evolution of animals into bipedal beings. Apparently, the university did not intend to endorse such a perverse scientific avenue. For her own part, although the doctor's documented tests were unsuccessful, she had always believed the project showed promise. However, after he was forced from his post, he was never heard from again. There were rumors that he intended to return with a vengeful reckoning, but after several years there'd been no sign of him. The authorities had given up any attempt to keep tabs on his doings, and so he faded from the scientific community, and from existence itself. This was the man Nira was intent on contacting, and she had a decided advantage. This sought-after scientist was her late husband's brother, Dr. Neo Cortex. She was quite certain she would be able to locate his current whereabouts.

With a new course of action in mind, Nira Rage glanced to the opposite end of the room. A shadowy figure sat there, playing a game of jacks by the light of the moon outside the window. Nira allowed herself a small smile of anticipation.

"Pack what you need, Nina darling. I think it's time we paid your uncle a visit."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_FINISHED! Finally! I can't believe how long it took for the writing and posting of this super long story. I can't understand why they end up being so long. I guess I like to include tons of itty bitty details (hopefully they're all relevant to the story, since I'm an easily distracted sort of gal;) Anyway, I hope the epilogue was worth the wait. It's just a bit of fluff, but I thought it was necessary to introduce Crunch's twins:) Again, this idea has been in the works for a very long time, so sorry for those who aren't thrilled about all the kids. If I continue on with this series, these characters are definitely necessary. I was especially excited to introduce my favorite OC, Haily Bandicoot! It was very exciting for me to finally include her in a story! (even if it was just at the end^^)_

_Anyway, sorry for going on (as usual). I'm just very excited to see this story completed. I was afraid I would never get there. I am also SO thankful for every review I received on this long piece of writing. It makes it so worthwhile! As a final shoutout to those who have reivewed, thanks to: Chicflick97, Accepted Rejection, Brad-Bandicoot, the One and Only Geek, element-earth, Darklight200, and Guest:) I also want to thank Readerfever and SSJrandommaster for faving my stories. THANKS! _

_P.S. As a side note, I would LOVE to hear if anyone had a favorite part in particular they'd like to share with me. I would be so appreciative to hear what readers enjoy so that I can include some of the same kinds of things in my up-in-coming stories._

_Thanks so much! _

_~Bandi-cute~_


End file.
